PAPA! Arrête d'être aussi méchant!
by NenupharDuMal
Summary: Le jour de ses 16 ans, Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère décédée lui disant qu'il n'est pas le fils de James Potter, mais celui de Severus Snape. Malheureux d'avoir été mal traité par Snape pendant toutes ces années, Harry décide d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son nouveau papounet... un HPDM en parallèle.
1. Lettre inattendue

Coucou les amis ! Comment allez-vous ?

En ce qui me concerne, comme vous pouvez le voir, je fais mon grand retour en réécrivant et en postant à nouveau cette fic qui date huh… d'il y a beaucoup d'années hahaha. Voilà, j'ai muri, j'ai changé… donc j'espère que ça vous plaira à nouveau. Je ne vais pas changer fondamentalement l'histoire. Juste quelques petites choses ajoutées ou retirées par-ci, par-là, pour que la fic soit plus cohérente. On se revoit à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

**Lettre inattendue**

Le Survivant, ou plus communément appelé Harry Potter, se trouvait actuellement dans sa chambre au 4, Privet Drive, et était dans un état d'excitation suprême. La raison de son excitation résidait dans le fait qu'il allait avoir 16 ans dans moins de 30 minutes. En soi, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour le jeune brun pour qui ce ne serait que la 16e fois qu'il le fêterait et la 6e fois qu'il recevrait des cadeaux envoyés par hibou de la part de ses amis. Non, cette année ce qui remplissait Harry de joie est que pour la première fois de sa vie, il était content de son anniversaire car il se trouvait seul dans la maison. Les Dursleys étaient partis en vacances en l'abandonnant sans la moindre once de regret.

D'où la jubilation d'Harry.

Il avait passé la journée à traîner dans tous les coins de la maison. Enfin presque, car même avec une baguette à la tempe il ne serait entré dans les chambres à coucher des Dursleys… Beurk ! Non, jamais ! Au lieu de ça, il s'était préparé des en-cas à la cuisine et était allé s'avachir dans le canapé du salon. Il avait regardé la télé pendant quelques heures mais ça avait fini par le laisser, alors il avait étalé tous ses livres, parchemins et plumes sur la table du salon pour faire ses devoirs. Si les Dursleys l'avaient vu, ils l'auraient écorché vif.

Cependant, à mesure que les heures passaient, son impatience allait croissant. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il voulait que ce soit déjà le jour de son anniversaire. Il avait une sorte d'intuition (même s'il avait appris à se méfier de ses intuitions qui en général se révélaient mortelles… pour les autres) et son cœur battait la chamade.

Il finit par aller se coucher dans le lit mais deux secondes plus tard, il était à nouveau debout en train de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre dans le but évident de creuser un canal pour permettre l'écoulement de l'eau de la salle de bain jusqu'à lui... gné ? Harry arrêta de penser en se disant que même sa tête ne se sentait pas bien s'il se mettait à se dire ce genre de choses. Il regarda pour la cent millionième fois de la journée l'horloge et faillit s'écrouler en se rendant compte que seulement deux malheureuses minutes avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié l'heure. Découragé, il s'écroula sur le lit et resta là sans bouger. Il finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

Toc toc toc.

Harry grogna dans son sommeil et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses couvertures.

Toc toc toc.

Il mit sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Toc toc toc.

Il ajouta sa couverture sur l'oreiller.

Toc toc toc.

Il s'étouffa... DE L'AIR LIBRE.

Donc notre cher Survivant jeta ses couvertures et son oreiller à travers la pièce dans un mouvement rageur parce que ces derniers l'étouffaient… méchants, va !

Toc toc toc.

Harry tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit plusieurs hiboux qui le regardaient d'un air plus qu'exaspéré et portant des paquets attachés à leurs pattes.

Il sortit de son lit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Tout de suite, tous les hiboux s'engouffrèrent et commencèrent à frapper le crâne d'Harry avec la pointe de leurs becs.

-MAIS AÏEUU ? ÇA VA PAS OU QUOI ? VOUS SAVEZ QUE ÇA FAIT MAL ?

Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à un brouhaha d'hululements moqueurs. Harry grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et entreprit de détacher tous les paquets. Il y en avait un de Ron et de la famille Weasley, un des jumeaux Weasley, un de Hermione, un de Hagrid, eeeet… tiens, de qui venait cette lettre ?

En l'observant, Harry vit dessiné sur le parchemin un sceau qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était un grand dragon rouge qui tenait dans ses crochets un G ornementé. Le Survivant fronça les sourcils, mais finit par ouvrir la missive.

_Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_Tout d'abord pour me présenter, je m'appelle Strictus Green et pendant des années, j'ai été le notaire officiel au service de la famille Potter. Je me permets de prendre contact avec vous aujourd'hui, après tant d'années pour les raisons suivantes. Il se trouve qu'un mois avant la terrible tragédie qui leur a coûté la vie, Monsieur Potter et sa femme se sont présentés à mon cabinet dans la plus grande confidentialité. Ils m'ont donné une lettre en me demandant de vous la remettre le jour de vos 16 ans. Ils ont refusé de me donner toute explication, en me disant simplement qu'ils craignaient que certaines circonstances pourraient les empêcher d'être à vos côtés. Ainsi, selon leur vœu, vous trouverez ladite lettre attachée à cette missive._

_Avec tous mes hommages, je vous salue._

_Bien à vous,_

_Strictus Green, _

_Chef du cabinet de notariat Gallus_

_Deuxième ordre de Merlin_

_Membre du tribunal Magenmagot_

_Et_

_Sponsor actif de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour maladies et blessures magiques_

Quand Harry eut fini de lire la lettre, il resta muet et les yeux exorbités en train de fixer le parchemin dans ses mains. Il finit par se ressaisir et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte du deuxième parchemin qui accompagnait la lettre du notaire. Avec les mains tremblantes, Harry le déplia et commença à lire.

_Harry, mon cœur,_

_Je sais qu'au moment où tu liras cette lettre, James et moi ne serons probablement plus. Je sais, tu dois sembler surpris que je dise ça, mais James et moi savons tous les deux que Voldemort nous cherche et nous avons commis une grosse erreur en faisant de Peter notre Gardien de Secret, mais il est trop tard maintenant. Nous savons tous les deux que nous allons mourir, mais je ne peux m'en aller sans te dire la vérité. La vérité sur tes origines. Il faut que tu saches que James n'est pas ton vrai père._

Harry sembla estomaqué en lisant ça, mais continua néanmoins la lecture.

_À Poudlard, il est vrai qu'au début James et moi ne nous entendions pas vraiment bien. Mais en septième année nous sommes devenus d'excellents amis. Je sais que pendant un moment des bruits ont couru dans l'école comme quoi, il serait amoureux de moi, mais c'est faux. James qui a toujours été enfant unique m'aimait plus comme sa petite sœur et il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre entre nous. Moi, j'ai créé un grand choc dans tout Poudlard quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Severus Snape. On s'aimait... enfin du moins, moi, je l'aimais et on est resté ensemble pendant toute l'année. À la fin de nos études, il m'a abandonné sans aucun mot, sans rien, sans aucune explication. Quelques jours plus tard, j'apprenais qu'il était devenu Mangemort. À cette nouvelle, j'ai été dévastée, surtout que je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte de lui. Quand je l'ai dit aux Maraudeurs, c'est-à-dire James, Sirius et Remus, ils sont devenus fous de rage contre lui. Puis James a eu une idée et m'a proposé de me marier avec lui, en tout bien tout honneur, pour que je ne devienne pas une mère-célibataire à 17 ans. J'ai fini par accepter. 10 jours plus tard, nous étions mariés et 8 mois plus tard, je t'ai eu. Même si tu n'es pas le fils de James, sache qu'il t'a aimé comme tel, et si jamais Severus est encore en vie au moment où tu liras cette lettre, dis-lui au moins qu'il a un fils. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu vas ressembler, mais à ta naissance James t'a adopté ce qui explique que tu dois lui ressembler. Mais dès que tu auras 16 ans, le sortilège va se lever et tu prendras ta véritable apparence. J'espère que tu me pardonneras de t'avoir caché ce secret pendant tout ce temps._

_Ta mère qui t'aime de tout son cœur,_

_Lily_

_P.s..: donc par conséquent ton vrai nom n'est plus Harry James Potter mais Jonnatan Severus Snape._

Les larmes coulaient des yeux d'Harry sans qu'il ne fasse quelque chose pour les arrêter. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place : son comportement qui ne ressemblait en aucun cas à celui de son père, le fait qu'il se sente mal à l'aise dans sa peau mais surtout la haine de Snape qui avait dû être furieux en apprenant le mariage de Lily et James. Oui Harry comprenait tout maintenant mais même comme ça, il ne pouvait de s'empêcher de haïr encore plus que d'habitude Sn... _son père_ pour le fait qu'il ait abandonné sa mère.

Tout à coup une idée germa dans sa tête et un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres. Oh oui il allait faire payer Snape pour toutes ces années d'humiliations envers Harry Potter. Et même si en tant qu'Harry Potter il détestait être le centre d'attention, il se dit qu'il pouvait faire une petite transgression en tant que Jonnatan Snape. Donc, pour commencer il allait envoyer illico presto un message à la Gazette du Sorcier leur demandant de lui envoyer un reporter et un photographe, oh oui, _son père_ allait payer. Et si quelqu'un a dit qu'Harry James Potter n'était pas sadique, Jonnatan Severus Snape lui pouvait l'être… un petit peu… de temps en temps… bon d'accord, beaucoup.

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et commença à écrire cinq lettres. La première à la Gazette, la seconde à Dumbledore, la troisième à Snape, la quatrième à Ron et la cinquième à Hermione.

Toutes les lettres sauf celle de la Gazette, contenaient plus ou moins la même chose. Il leur expliquait la nouvelle situation.

Une fois les lettres écrites, Harry appela Hedwige et les lui donna, en lui précisant d'aller en premier lieu à la Gazette.

Quand Hedwige fut partie, Harry souffla un grand coup et alla à la salle de bain. Il ferma les yeux et se mit devant le miroir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux et resta estomaqué devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Ce n'était plus Harry Potter, le garçon maigre presque squelettique, avec les cheveux en bataille qui se tenait devant lui. C'était un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux noir-corbeau avec des reflets bleutés, un beau visage fait à la manière des dieux grecs (il avait hérité du visage de sa mère) et une forte carrure. Par contre, il avait gardé ses yeux vert émeraude. Bien sûr il était toujours maigre mais même étant comme ça, il était quand même assez grand avec les épaules larges. En voyant son nouveau physique, quelque chose sembla changer en lui. Il en avait marre de toujours être la victime que ce soit de Voldemort, des reporters ou même des Serpentards. Non, ç'en était fini de tout ça.

Une lueur prédatrice passa dans ses yeux. Avec un physique pareil, il ferait des ravages dans les cœurs. Héhéhé, Jonnatan sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser cette année à Poudlard entre faire tourner son père en bourrique, multiplier les conquêtes d'un soir et bien sûr chasser Voldemort comme un méchant toutou qui n'a pas eu son nonos.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Severus Snape, terrible Maître de Potions, terreur des cachots de Poudlard, espion à la solde de Dumbledore, faux-toutou de Voldemort, bref tout le tralala, se tenait aussi droit et frigide qu'une statue depuis une demi-heure et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de bouger. En fait il se trouvait dans cet état depuis qu'il avait reçu une certaine lettre d'un certain Survivant. Il n'arrêtait pas de lire, de relire et de re-relire les quelques mots écrits sur le parchemin.

_Cher professeur Snape ou plutôt cher papa (hihihi),_

_Je me vois dans le regret de vous (t') annoncer que votre (ton) élève le plus détesté, c'est-à-dire Harry Potter, c'est-à-dire moi, se trouve être votre (ton) fils. L'explication est très simple : lorsque vous (tu) avez (as) si plaisamment abandonné Lily (ma mère), eh ben, elle était enceinte de vous (toi). Respire (z), surtout ne vous (t') étouffe (z) pas. Sérieux, je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper des funérailles. Va (allez) trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour payer les frais._

_Cordialement (enfin, c'est une façon de parler bien sûr),_

_Harry James Potter_

_alias Jonnatan Severus Snape_

_alias ton (votre) fils_

_alias le Survivant que tu (vous) hais (haïssez) tant_

_P.s..: je m'amuse comme un petit fou, si si je vous (t') assure. Dites (dis) j'en ai marre de toutes ces parenthèses, maintenant que vous (tu) êtes (es) mon père, je peux vous (te) tutoyer ? ;D_

Snape sentait que dans quelques minutes, il allait hyper-ventiler, mais il ne faisait rien pour essayer de se remettre à respirer, au contraire il devenait de plus en plus rouge par manque d'oxygène.

Finalement il lâcha ces quelques mots, avant de s'écrouler.

- Je suis dans la merde.

**TBC**

Alors, alors? Ça vous a plu? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bisous bisous et à la prochaine

Nénuphar du Mal


	2. Indécision et décision

Coucou !

Alors voilà, avant de commencer le chapitre, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont montré leur soutien, entendant par là ceux et celles qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leurs favoris et/ou qui ont décidé de la suivre.

Et puis, un merci tout particulier aux personnes qui ont pris la peine de m'envoyer quelques mots d'encouragement.

Merci à tous !

Et maintenant, place à la lecture ! Enjoy !

**Chapitre 2**

**Indécision et décision**

Le matin suivant, Severus Snape était tranquillement en train de boire son café. Il paya le hibou qui venait de lui apporter son journal et tout en prenant une gorgée de café, il le déplia et... recracha tout de suite le liquide brun. En effet en première page étaient écrits en gros caractères les mots suivants :

**SCANDALE: LE SURVIVANT, FILS ILLEGITIME DE SEVERUS SNAPE**

Les yeux de Snape semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites à mesure qu'il lisait l'article, alors que sans s'en rendre compte, il en oubliait de respirer.

_Hier martin, nous avons été contactés par le Survivant en personne, nous disant qu'il avait d'importantes informations à nous communiquer. Quand deux de nos reporters se sont rendus à son domicile au 4, Privet Drive dans le Surrey, ils ont eu la surprise de se retrouver devant un beau garçon de 16 ans et ayant une certaine ressemblance avec Severus Snape, ayant toutefois gardés les yeux verts caractéristiques d'Harry Potter. Au cours de l'interview qui a suivi, Monsieur Jonnatan Severus Snape, comme il se nomme maintenant, nous a expliqué qu'en fait James Potter n'avait été que son père adoptif. Sa mère, Lily Evans était amoureuse de Severus Snape avec lequel elle était sortie au cours de leur septième année de Poudlard. Malheureusement le pauvre garçon nous a raconté que son père, à l'époque, avait abandonné sa mère pour devenir Mangemort durant la Première guerre ce qui a eu pour conséquence qu'il n'a jamais été mis au courant pour son enfant. Monsieur Snape Junior nous a expliqué qu'à partir de maintenant son véritable nom serait Jonnatan Severus Snape et non plus Harry James Potter, même s'il garderait une reconnaissance éternelle à James Potter de l'avoir accepté comme son propre fils. _

_L'implication de Severus Snape dans cette Deuxième guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui reste encore floue. Pour l'instant, nos sources n'ont pu nous indiquer pour quel camp il allait se battre. Pour rappel, Severus Snape est actuellement professeur de potions dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, sous le direction d'Albus Dumbledore. _

_Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu joindre Mr Severus Snape pour savoir s'il allait accepter son nouveau rôle parental et quelles étaient ses impressions. _

_Interview de Jonnatan Snape avec une photo de sa nouvelle apparence, p. 2_

_Biographie de Jonnatan Snape en tant qu'Harry Potter, pp. 3 et 4_

_Biographie de Severus Snape, p. 5 _

_Interviews et réactions des amis de Jonnatan Snape, p. 6_

_Réaction d'Albus Dumbledore, p. 7_

_Réaction et commentaires du Ministre de la Magie, p. 8_

Snape resta quelques instants sans bouger, puis fou de rage, ouvrit la porte des cachots à la volée et courut vers la gargouille qui permettait l'accès au bureau du directeur.

- Petard-gum, hurla-t-il à la gargouille.

Arrivé devant les portes, il entra sans toquer et s'apprêtait à hurler sur le directeur quand il s'arrêta interloqué.

Devant lui Albus Dumbledore, directeur très timbré de la célèbre école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, se tenait devant son bureau sur lequel était posé tout un assortiment de bonbons. Quand Snape entra, Dumbledore leva la tête et lui sourit.

- Ah Severus, heureusement que vous êtes là, j'avais justement besoin d'aide ! lança-t-il d'une voix soulagée. Voyez-vous, j'ai décidé de remplacer mes bonbons au citron par des bonbons avec un autre parfum. Et je suis en train d'hésiter entre orange, ananas ou fraise. Mais d'un autre côté il y a aussi les bonbons au chocolat. Bien que ce soit mauvais pour ma ligne, je raffole du chocolat. Et donc en résultat, je suis vraiment indécis quant au quel choisir. Peut-être pourriez vous m'aider ? demanda-t-il avec de l'espoir dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse comme un gamin.

Snape le regarda un moment en se demandant s'il le tuait maintenant ou après lui avoir demandé des explications pour l'article. Il finit par opter pour la deuxième solution.

- Non, je ne vous aiderai pas. Par contre vous, vous allez me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer ce que c'est, dit-il en jetant la Gazette du Sorcier sur le bureau sous le nez du directeur.

Albus regarda le journal attentivement.

- Eh bien, mon cher Severus, ça c'est la Gazette du Sorcier, que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

À cette réponse, Severus crut qu'il allait exploser. Si même le directeur se fichait de lui, alors où allait le monde ?

Il essaya de respirer calmement et redemanda d'une voix doucereuse qui donna un peu la chair de poule au directeur le plus puissant de l'histoire.

- Je veux dire, pourriez-vous m'expliquer, s'il vous plaît, pourquoi est-ce que ma vie privée se retrouve étalée dans les journaux ?

- Ah, çà, c'est à cause d'Har... enfin Jonnatan. Hier, il m'a envoyé une lettre en m'expliquant toute l'histoire et me demandant de répondre aux questions du reporter de la Gazette quand celui-ci se présenterait. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? Ne me dites pas qu'Har... heu zut, que Jonnatan ne vous a pas prévenu du fait que vous êtes son père ?

Severus eut un sourire narquois et au bout de quelques secondes, répondit à contrecœur.

- Si si, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon... fils s'est chargé de me prévenir dans une très charmante lettre.

- Eh bien alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes ici, Severus, si Jonnatan vous avait prévenu... je ne vois pas où est le problème, fit Dumbledore sans faire attention au ton sarcastique du Maître de Potions.

- Le problème ? Le problème est que mon fils a cru bon d'aller tout raconter aux journaux sans même me demander mon avis, voilà le PROBLEME !

- Voyons Severus, vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas à ce qu'il vous tombe dans les bras après toutes ces années d'humiliations, non ? Et en plus il vient d'apprendre que vous avez abandonné sa mère enceinte pour devenir Mangemort. Si vous voulez son affection et son respect, vous devrez les gagner. Et si vous voulez un conseil de la part d'un vieil homme, la route sera longue pour y arriver.

- Vraiment, merci mais non merci. Je me serais certainement passé d'un conseil aussi évident, fit le Maître de Potions d'une voix sarcastique.

Mais Severus, toute colère envolée, médita pendant quelques instants sur les paroles sages du vénéré Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier d'ailleurs continua.

- Maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions, Severus voulez-vous m'aider à choisir le goût de mes bonbons ?

Severus le regarda comme si une troisième tête venait de lui pousser et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, manquant de s'étaler dans les escaliers, s'étant pris la robe dans les pieds.

Albus Dumbledore regarda le Maître de Potions s'en aller et se frotta les mains. Oh oui, lui aussi allait s'amuser comme un petit fou aux dépens de ce pauvre Severus, et il eut un rire machiavélique qui se bloqua dans sa gorge car il venait d'avaler de travers son bonbon à l'ananas. Donc, les bonbons à l'ananas sont définitivement à rayer de la liste. Alors, orange ou fraise ? Que choisir, que choisir ? Peut-être menthe…

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jonnatan était très content de lui. Jusqu'à présent tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il avait le soutien de Dumbledore, ses amis étaient restés ses amis et il était sûr que son _père_ à cet instant devait être fou de rage en lisant la Gazette. Héhéhé, il était excellent, avec le temps, il avait réussi à manipuler les reporters et leur faire écrire que ce qu'il voulait qu'ils écrivent. Il leur avait raconté l'histoire dans les grandes lignes et ils s'en étaient tenus là. Son _père_ avait passé 5 ans à dire qu'il était prétentieux et m'as-tu-vu ? Alors il allait être servi, surtout que Jonnatan comptait tout faire sous le nom de Snape. Hum, parfois son sadisme l'étonnait lui-même.

En attendant, Jonnatan sortit de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine pour se préparer un bon petit plat. Il comptait se perfectionner en cuisine, car il paraît que les filles adoraient les mecs qui savaient cuisiner. Eh bien, elles seraient servies avec Jonnatan Snape. Mais pour les mecs, il devait encore trouver une parade pour les attirer. Eh oui, il avait décidé qu'il allait garder son esprit ouvert et qu'il goûterait à tous les plaisirs de la vie. Et si ça faisait en plus rougir son coincé de _père_, alors tant mieux, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Jonnatan avait le sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour du visage en prévoyant déjà quelques coups qu'il ferait à son _père_ une fois à l'école. Encore plus que d'habitude, il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Oh oui, il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou, ça c'est sûr. Il se rendait compte qu'il se répétait tout le temps, mais sa hâte d'être à Poudlard atteignait le paroxysme.

Un toc toc à la fenêtre le fit lever les yeux de la sauce qu'il était en train de touiller. Il s'avança et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le hibou de Ron. Il donna à boire et à manger à Coq et finalement ouvrit la lettre, plissant les yeux face à l'écriture brouillonne et incohérente de son meilleur ami.

_Wow Harry, on peut dire que quand tu décides quelque chose tu y vas à fond. J'ai trop été soufflé ce matin quand j'ai lu la Gazette, maman et papa sont furax contre Snape, Fred et George vont te contacter prochainement et Ginny elle, elle a hâte de te voir en vrai, parce que pour elle la photo du journal ne suffit pas. Au fait, tu es invité au Terrier. Dumbledore a donné l'autorisation. Mais... hem s'il te plaît tu veux bien ne venir qu'après-demain, parce que tu vois, hem, je veux demander à Hermione si elle veut sortir avec moi et ce sera dur si tu es là, s'il te plaît mon pote, je te revaudrai ça, hum hum. Bon ben voilà, je te laisse, salut,_

_Ron_

Jonnatan sauta de joie en lisant la décision de Ron. Enfin il se décidait à le demander à Hermione. De toute façon, même si Ron ne l'avait pas fait, il avait décidé de mettre au point quelque chose pour leur donner un coup de pouce. Quelque chose comme hurler en plein dans la Grande Salle que Ron et Hermione étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais qu'ils étaient trop coincés pour se l'avouer, par exemple. Bon il est vrai que ça n'aurait pas trop plu aux concernés, mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, comme le disent les Moldus. Il monta dans sa chambre pour répondre à son ami.

_Ok, il n'y a pas de problème, Ron, je veux bien attendre autant que tu veux, depuis le temps que j'attends que l'un de vous deux se décide à faire le premier pas..._

Jonnatan pouvait presque voir son ami rougir en lisant ces lignes.

_Alors à dans deux jours, dis aux jumeaux de m'envoyer une lettre par hibou s'ils veulent me dire quelque chose et dis leur que j'ai une importante mission à leur confier. Salut,_

_Jonnatan_

_P.s. : je crois que tu peux arrêter de m'appeler Harry, maintenant c'est Jonnatan mon prénom. _

Jonnatan plia la lettre et la donna à Coq qui s'envola par la fenêtre. Il resta là un instant à regarder le hibou devenir de plus en plus petit, puis se souvint de la sauce qui était sur le feu et qui devait être en train de brûler. Jonnatan jura et courut vers la cuisine d'où venait une délicieuse odeur de brûlé.

**TBC**

Voilà voilà, un deuxième chapitre de réécrit déjà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je sais que c'est assez court, mais avant de lancer l'histoire, il faut bien mettre tous les décors et personnages en place hahaha. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt les choses réelles vont commencer. Et les chapitres seront à chaque fois de plus en plus longs.

Bisous bisous

NdM


	3. Délits flagrants ou l'inverse

Salut les amis !

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tenais à remercier **kalia**, **ladydragonfly** et **loulou** pour leurs reviews. Comme vous avez envoyé vos messages en anonymes, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre comme pour les autres, mais je ne vous oublie pas. Alors merci, merci, merci !

Et maintenant, place au chapitre ! Enjoy !

**Chapitre 3**

**Délits flagrants ou l'inverse**

Il était presque minuit et toute la maison était calme. Tout le monde dormait. Une silhouette se glissa furtivement hors de sa chambre et descendit doucement les escaliers. Arrivée devant une porte, l'ombre l'ouvrit doucement et entra. Il y avait deux lits dans la chambre et la silhouette s'avança vers l'un d'eux. Elle s'assit sur le bord et secoua doucement la personne qui y dormait. Au bout de quelques essais infructueux, la personne finit par se réveiller et…

- RON ?

- Chuuuuuuut, ne crie pas sinon Ginny va se réveiller, dit Ron.

Hermione tourna un regard prudent vers l'autre lit, mais la rouquine qui y dormait se contenta de marmonner quelques mots à la Cro-Magnon dans son sommeil avant de se retourner de l'autre côté.

Hermione finit par détourner le regard de Ginny et fixa à nouveau le rouquin en face d'elle qui commença à perdre lentement, mais sûrement son beau courage de Gryffondor.

- Heu… H-Her… Hermione, je v-vou… voulais te demander quelque ch-chose, bégaya-t-il.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Généralement quand Ron était dans cet état, c'était quand il avait fait une bêtise et avait peur de l'avouer. Du coup, son esprit génial commença à penser à toutes les possibles idioties que le grand dadais aurait pu faire, mais elle ne dit rien et continua à le regarder patiemment pour qu'il se décide à lui parler.

- Est-ce que t-tu ve… veux ssssssortir… a… av… ave… avec… moi ? finit par demander Ron tout en devenant aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Ron la regarda étonné, car pour la première dans sa vie, quelqu'un avait réussi le tour de force à poser une question à laquelle la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était incapable de répondre et ironie du sort c'était lui Ron qui l'avait posée et il aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle réponde sur ce coup-ci.

Soudain, comme si la question venait finalement d'atteindre son cerveau, Hermione devint rouge brique et…

- Oui…, murmura-t-elle si bas que Ron l'entendit à peine, mais cela suffit et il se sentit l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Il commença à sourire comme un niais et malheureusement pour lui, Ginny se réveilla à cet instant. Un seul coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre la situation. Tout de suite, elle sauta de son lit et commença courir dans toute la maison en hurlant,

- RON A DEMANDE A HERMIONE DE SORTIR AVEC LUI ET ELLE A DIT OUI, RON A DEMANDE A HERMIONE A SORTIR AVEC LUI ET ELLE A DIT OUI, RON A DEM…

- MAIS ENFIN GINNY POURQUOI CRIES-TU COMME ÇA ALORS QUE TOUT LE MONDE EST EN TRAIN DE DORMIR, hurla à son tour Mrs Weasley qui, réveillée par les hurlements de sa fille était sortie de sa chambre sans se donner la peine d'enfiler un peignoir.

Ginny sembla se calmer un peu et redit cette fois-ci d'une voix beaucoup plus calme, mais assez forte pour que les jumeaux, Charlie et Mr Weasley puissent l'entendre.

- Ron est venu dans notre chambre, a réveillé Hermione et lui a demandé de sortir avec lui. Et Hermione a répondu oui.

Un silence puis les jumeaux avec leur habituelle maturité commencèrent à danser autour de Ron et Hermione en chantant d'une voix extrêmement fausse,

- Ouhhhh les amoureuxxxxx, ouhhhh, les amoureuxxxxxxxx, oh qu'ils sont choueuuuu, en plus ils rougissentheuuuuu…

- Fred ! George ! Ça suffit ! dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton péremptoire puis elle se tourna vers les deux tourtereaux.

- Félicitations, à vous deux, dit-elle d'une voix douce et maternelle.

Hermione et Ron rougirent encore plus et hochèrent la tête.

- Merci, murmurèrent-ils du bout des lèvres.

- Maintenant, tout le monde AU LIT ! gronda Mrs Weasley. Harr…

- Jonnatan, l'interrompit Ron.

- Ah oui, Jonnatan arrive demain et je veux que vous soyez tous en forme pour l'accueillir.

Et ainsi, tout le monde retourna docilement dans sa chambre. Personne n'était assez fou pour contredire Mrs Weasley. Ils tenaient encore à la vie.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jonnatan se releva pour la millionième fois et se rassit sur le siège en pestant contre ces « foutus bus incapables de rouler sans secousses et contre ces foutus chauffeurs incapables de faire rouler un bus ».

Il s'était levé assez tôt, ce matin, avait fait sa valise, vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublié et était sorti sur le trottoir en face de la maison. Il avait fait un signe avec sa baguette et le Magicobus était apparu comme par magie… ironie quand tu nous tiens. À chaque fois, après un passage dans CE bus, il se promettait qu'il ne le prendrait plus, mais à chaque fois il en revenait à le prendre au risque de rendre ses tripes au bout de dix minutes de trajet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'existait qu'un seul bus magique dans le monde sorcier, hein ? C'était trop injuste. Toute cette magie et les sorciers n'étaient même pas foutus de venir avec un moyen de transport plus ou moins potable, ou même trouver un chauffeur qui n'était pas un bigleux aveugle qui ne savait pas où il roulait, mais écoutait les directions données par une espèce de poupée vaudou vivante.

Jonnatan fut tiré de ses pensées par un grand « BANG » qui le fit s'écrouler à nouveau sur le sol. Il se releva en pestant et frappa contre sa valise ce qu'il regretta tout de suite après car en plus de toutes les courbatures qu'il avait écopées à partir du moment où il était entré dans le Magicobus, il avait une grosse douleur dans son gros orteil. Jonnatan commençait à se dire que Merlin devait avoir une dent contre lui parce que là, si ça tenait encore du hasard alors lui était la reine d'Angleterre. Sérieux, avait-il vraiment une chance si horrible que ça ?

Finalement au prix de multiples « BANG », le Magicobus se matérialisa juste devant le jardin des Weasley qui arrivèrent en courant à cause du bruit. Jonnatan descendit légèrement nauséeux. Il fit trois pas flageolants et… rendit son petit-déjeuner sur le sol.

- Beuuuuu, dirent en chœur les jumeaux en se pinçant le nez.

- Fred, George ! Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants immédiatement ! Ce n'est pas vous qui venez d'avoir un trajet dans le Magicobus et Merlin sait ce qu'on peut être secoué dans cette machine infernale !

Stan Rocade, le contrôleur, la regarda d'un œil torve, l'air de dire « qui es-tu pour critiquer mon bus, hein ? », mais, il ne pipa mot et se contenta de renifler à la Malfoy. Le bus disparut dans un nouveau « BANG » retentissant. Quand Jonnatan se sentit mieux, il releva la tête et se trouva devant la famille Weasley qui le regardait d'un air mi-inquiet et mi-curieux.

Il eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le regardaient d'un air curieux avant de se souvenir de sa nouvelle apparence, mais il ne put lancer sa réflexion plus loin car une jeune fille à la chevelure très touffue venait de se jeter dans ses bras en criant.

- Harry !

Quand elle le relâcha, il réussit à articuler,

- C'est Jonnatan, Harry n'existe plus.

Hermione hocha la tête et se recula un peu pour laisser le tour à Mrs Weasley pour étouffer Jonnatan dans son étreinte mère-poule-giga-protectrice-je-te-considère-comme-mon-fils.

Ron se rendit compte que Jonnatan devenait de plus en plus rouge à mesure que Mrs Weasley resserrait son étreinte et vint au secours de son ami-presque-frère.

- Heu, maman, je peux dire bonjour à mon pote maintenant ?

Jonnatan entendit les paroles de Ron comme si c'était Merlin lui-même qui les avait prononcées, c'est-à-dire comme une bénédiction. Il se promit de se convertir au merlinisme (Jonnatan n'était pas sûr que cette religion existait, mais avec le nombre de croyances qu'il y avait maintenant, une de plus, une de moins n'y changerait pas grand chose).

Suite à cela, à peine furent-ils entrés dans la maison, que Mrs Weasley poussa Jonnatan vers la cuisine et lui mit un petit-déjeuner pour dix personnes sous le nez en lui ordonnant de manger sans discussion. Apparemment, il était trop maigre. Mais pourquoi est-ce que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne mangeaient-ils plus rien, enfin ?

Jonnatan baissa la tête comme un petit garçon pris en faute et prit sa fourchette le plus lentement possible. Il se demandait comment à échapper à cette situation parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas faim.

- Alors Ha… Jonnatan qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant les vacances…, commença Fred.

- … à part te transformer en fils de Snape, évidemment ? continua George.

Jonnatan leur lança un regard amusé tandis que Ron et Ginny pouffaient et qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré face à leurs bêtises.

- Hum laissez-moi réfléchir, vous savez c'est déjà beaucoup de se transformer. Le commun des mortels n'est pas vraiment capable de faire une telle chose. Vous savez bien qu'il n'y qu'à moi que ce genre de situations arrive. Mais enfin, disons que le vieux Harry a disparu et vous avez devant un Jonnatan Snape en puissance, répondit-il comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

La voix mélodieuse de Mrs Weasley les interrompit dans leur discussion en leur hurlant depuis l'autre bout de la maison.

- Fred, George, Ron et Ginny, allez tout de suite degnomer le jardin. ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !

- Ce que je peux adorer ma mère, grommela Ron.

Jonnatan vit là l'occasion de s'échapper de la cuisine et les accompagna. Ginny le regarda avec un sourcil levé avec de l'interrogation dans les yeux.

- Ginny, le sourcil levé ne te va pas du tout, laisse-le à moi et à mon _père._ Sinon pour répondre à ta question, officiellement je viens pour vous aider à degnomer le jardin, officieusement ça me sert de couverture pour m'échapper de la cuisine et secrètement c'est le meilleur moyen pour que je puisse parler aux jumeaux sans éveiller les soupçons de ta mère, finit-il.

Ginny pouffa, mais n'ajouta rien. Les jumeaux qui avaient entendu ce que Jonnatan venait de dire à leur cadette se rapprochèrent le plus possible de lui dès qu'ils furent dans le jardin.

- Alors Fred, George comment va le commerce ? Le magasin marche bien ? leur demanda Jonnatan tout en prenant un gnome et l'envoyant 30 mètres plus loin en lui shootant dedans.

- Oh tout va bien, on compte d'ailleurs ouvrir un deuxième magasin bientôt. Pour l'instant on se prend quelques jours de vacances à la maison parce qu'on avait entendu dire que tu allais venir. Ron nous a dit que tu avais une mission à nous confier, laquelle ? demanda Fred.

- Eh bien déjà j'aurai besoin de quelques farces que vous vendez ou ne vendez pas dans votre magasin, je compte jouer quelques tours à mon _père_, fit Jonnatan avec un sourire sadique qui aurait donné des frissons même à Voldy.

Fred et George sourirent diaboliquement, mais Jonnatan continua,

- Ensuite, la mission. J'aimerais commander vos services pour que vous me fabriquiez une sorte de Cupidon. Mais cet ange doit pouvoir suivre la personne qu'on lui aura désignée, et à chaque fois que cette personne se trouvera en présence d'autres gens, il se mettra à chanter des chansons d'amour passionnées.

- Et tu veux qu'on ajoute aussi quelques trucs à nous par hasard ? demanda George innocemment.

Jonnatan le regarda et demanda,

- Ça dépend de quel genre de trucs…

- Ben comme par exemple plus la personne crie d'arrêter, plus l'ange chante fort, des choses comme ça quoi, répondit Fred l'air de rien avec une auréole au-dessus de la tête.

- Ou alors, l'ange envoie une mini-flèche dans le postérieur de la personne à chaque fois que celle-ci dit un gros mot, des choses comme ça quoi, continua George avec le même air que Fred.

Jonnatan sourit d'un air machiavélique.

- Alors vous le fabriquerez ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et se tournèrent vers lui en lui tendant leurs mains.

- Marché conclu.

Jonnatan répondit en leur serrant la main,

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

- Mais c'est tout naturel Jonny-boy ! Après tout, tu es notre sponsor et actionnaire principal. On ne peut rien te refuser…

- … et ah oui, le fait que tu sois notre ami compte aussi, bien sûr, fit George avec un grand sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses deux oreilles.

Et ils échangèrent des sourires diaboliques.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Depuis qu'il avait lu cet article, Severus Snape se sentait très désemparé. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans ses cachots. D'ailleurs une petite trachée avait commencé à se former dans le sol tellement de fois il était passé et repassé par le même endroit. Mais trachée ou pas, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire et comment réagir face aux circonstances. Évidemment, Jonnatan ne connaissait pas la vérité, il pensait tout comme Lily, que lui Severus Snape avait abandonné la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Ce qui était faux bien sûr, jamais il n'aurait pu abandonner Lily de son plein gré.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, même s'il disait la vérité à Jonnatan, celui-ci ne le croirait pas. Enfin une chose qu'il savait au moins avec certitude était que son fils (il avait toujours du mal à prononcer ce mot) le détestait. De toute façon les gens qui ne le détestaient pas se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Snape soupira et s'affala dans un fauteuil après s'être servi un grand verre de Whisky Pur-Feu.

- Bon sang, Merlin, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça, hein ? D'accord je suis devenu Mangemort, mais je pensais m'être racheté en étant devenu espion. Mais non, ce n'est pas assez apparemment, il faut en plus me tourmenter avec un fils dont je n'ai jamais connu l'existence et qui de plus me hait. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, moi, hein ?

Et il avala en une gorgée la totalité de son verre. Ce dernier lui tomba des mains lorsque le très vénéré Severus Snape tomba endormi et se mit à ronfler. Et si on regardait très très attentivement, en utilisant de préférence une loupe grossissante, on pourrait voir une micro-larme accrochée à l'un de ses cils. A ses pieds étaient jetées pêle-mêle cinq bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu vides. Le Maître de Potions était vraiment trèèèès éméché et allait se lever le lendemain matin avec une gueule de bois plus qu'atroce et serait d'une humeur orageuse surtout que son stock de potions anti-gueule de bois était vide. Les professeurs présents à Poudlard n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jonnatan se réveilla en sueur et sa cicatrice lui faisait un peu mal. Il venait d'avoir une horrible vision qui lui donnerait des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

De toutes ses visions c'était certainement la pire, beurk, horrible, oscouuuuuuurs. Le brun préférait de loin les visions de torture ou de plan pour attaquer un quelconque village, mais par pitié pas ÇA. C'est horrible. Dans sa tête repassaient les images de Voldemort en train de baiser avec Lucius Malfoy. Apparemment ce dernier était la pute personnelle du Mage Noir. Pris d'un haut-le-cœur, Jonnatan courut dans la salle de bain.

Après s'être calmé, il retourna dans sa chambre, mais fut incapable de se rendormir. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, cette vision cauchemardesque à vous faire dégoûter du sexe à vie s'imposait dans son esprit. Jonnatan renifla écœuré et prit un livre qu'il lut jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se réveille et qu'il entende Mrs Weasley descendre dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

**TBC**

Et voilà encore un chapitre ! N'oubliez pas qu'un auteur ne s'améliore que ayant des critiques constructives. Voilà, ça, c'était ma minute philosophie hahahaha ! L'histoire se met tout doucement en place. Dans le prochain chapitre, direction Poudlard où les vraies choses vont commencer )

Bisous bisous

NdM


	4. Quand les serpents s'agitent

**Chapitre 4**

**Quand les serpents s'agitent**

- Jonnatan, je ne trouve plus ma baguette, elle est où ? cria Ron de sous son lit tandis que Jonnatan faisait sa valise en quatrième vitesse.

C'était le matin du premier septembre, leur train partait dans une heure, leurs valises n'étaient même pas faites et ils étaient à la bourre.

- Ta baguette ? Mais enfin Ron, elle est dans ta poche arrière, répondit Jonnatan sans même lever la tête.

Ron souffla de soulagement quand il sortit sa baguette de l'endroit indiqué. Mais le soulagement fut vite remplacé par de la panique quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rangé que la moitié de ses affaires dans la malle alors que déjà sa mère s'époumonait depuis la cuisine pour qu'ils descendent.

Ils finirent tous les deux par lancer pêle-mêle tous ce qu'ils trouvaient, dans leur valise, la fermèrent d'un seul coup et descendirent en quatrième vitesse. Mrs Weasley les attendait en bas toute prête avec les filles à côté d'elle.

- C'est bon ? Vous êtes prêts ? demanda la mère de Ron.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Puis Snape Junior demanda,

- En fait comment est-ce qu'on va aller d'ici jusqu'à la gare ?

Mrs Weasley sourit d'un air énigmatique et dit,

- Pour se faire pardonner de ne pas t'avoir cru l'année passée, le Ministre a accepté de nous prêter quelques moyens de transport assez commodes, je dirais.

Jonnatan leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, mais suivit Mrs Weasley dehors et en resta baba : des TAPIS VOLANTS !

- Wow, Mrs Weasley, le Ministre doit vraiment se sentir coupable envers moi pour envoyer des tapis volants, surtout que c'est interdit en Angleterre, dit Jonnatan.

Mrs Weasley lui sourit et sortit un papier de son sac à main et le lui donna en disant,

- Je sais, mais j'ai pris mes précautions et leur ai demandé un permis.

Jonnatan sourit, mais Ron intervint.

- Désolé de casser l'atmosphère, mais faudrait peut-être y aller parce que je sens qu'on va être en retard.

- Relax, mon chéri, dit Hermione, les tapis volants sont très rapides, on sera à la gare en dix minutes.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas Hermione, il est 10h45 et le train part à 11h, hurla presque Ron d'un air hystérique.

Il se souvenait encore en frissonnant de ce qu'Harry et lui avaient dû faire au début de leur deuxième année lorsque la barrière ne s'était pas ouverte.

Tout le monde regarda horrifié sa montre et après un grand chahut dans lequel chacun prit un tapis sur lequel ils déposèrent leurs affaires, les tapis s'envolèrent sous les yeux pleins d'étoiles de leurs passagers.

Ils arrivèrent directement sur le quai 9 3/4 sous les regards surpris des autres élèves et parents. Immédiatement les amis de l'ancien Harry l'assiégèrent lui demandant ce qui s'était passé, mais il finit par tous les repousser en leur disant que s'ils ne voulaient pas rater le train, ils avaient intérêt à y aller maintenant.

Il dit un rapide au revoir à Mrs Weasley et monta vite dans le train en tirant sa malle derrière lui.

Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se passa sans grande surprise si l'on excepte le fait que tous les Gryffondors lui demandèrent de raconter ce qui s'était passé durant l'été. Du coup, Jonnatan passa tout le trajet dans le train à raconter à ses camarades ce qui s'était passé en gros et ce qu'il avait prévu de faire durant l'année tout en leur assurant qu'il était toujours le même garçon qu'ils avaient connu pendant 5 ans… enfin presque, et ils finirent par arriver le soir à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans le château avant d'être complètement trempés par la pluie torrentielle qui avait commencé à tomber en début de soirée, et se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la répartition commença. Pour Jonnatan qui devenait de plus en plus excité à mesure que le temps passait, elle semblait bien longue.

Quand le dernier élève

- Zimmerman, Allen

Fut réparti à Serpentard, Dumbledore se leva.

- Mes chers élèves, avant que le professeur McGonagall n'emmène le Choixpeau, un élève a demandé à être à nouveau réparti. Je suppose que vous tous avez entendu parler cet été de l'étrange transformation de notre bien-aimé Harry Potter. Comme vous tous l'avez compris, il est devenu… non en fait, il a toujours été le fils de Severus Snape, notre bien-aimé professeur de potions.

Jonnatan de la table des Gryffondors cria à un Severus Snape horrifié,

- Hey, s'lut papa !

Le Maître de Potions devint livide alors que toute la salle explosait de rire. Dumbledore gloussa un peu et continua son petit speech.

- Ceci étant dit, en étant devenu tel, il a demandé à être à nouveau réparti. En temps normal, il est interdit pour tout élève ayant été réparti lors de sa première année de l'être à nouveau sans motif valable ou dans des circonstances graves. La situation exceptionnelle dans laquelle se trouve Monsieur Snape m'a ainsi poussé à lui accorder cette faveur. Monsieur Snape, si vous voulez bien avancer, je vous prie ? Le Choixpeau vous attend.

Jonnatan se leva et marcha la tête haute jusqu'au tabouret où il s'assit. Le professeur McGonagall lui mit le vieux chapeau rapiécé sur la tête.

- Hum, Monsieur Potter, je crois bien vous avoir déjà réparti non ?

- En effet, en tant qu'Harry Potter vous m'avez déjà réparti, mais aujourd'hui Harry Potter n'existe plus et je vous demande de me répartir en tant que Jonnatan Snape.

- Oui, je vois cela, vous êtes le rejeton de ce bon vieux Severus Snape, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Choixpeau.

- Oui, malheureusement, dit Jonnatan.

- Ooh, malheureusement ? Alors je vais vous faire une petite faveur, je vais vous envoyer à… SERPENTARD !

Jonnatan eut juste le temps de dire,

- Décidément je suis même arrivé à vous manipuler vous, mon cher Choixpeau.

Avant d'enlever le vieux chapeau et de se diriger tranquillement vers la table des professeurs et se jeter soudainement dans les bras de son cher _père_ en criant,

- PAPA ! Tu dois être content, je vais à Serpentard, tu es fier de moi, j'espère !

Mais Severus Snape resta rigide sans bouger en continuant de fixer l'énergumène qui s'était jeté dans ses bras.

Alors Jonnatan prit une moue peinée et dit,

- Tu n'es pas fier de moi, papa ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? Je parie que tu aurais préféré ne jamais apprendre mon existence !

Jonnatan se releva et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues (merci le petit sortilège de picotement).

- Tu n'as jamais voulu de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je parie que tu n'as pas de cœur, c'est une pierre qui doit se trouver à la place !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il courut hors de la salle. Tout le monde était en train de fixer Severus Snape et quand ce dernier s'en rendit compte, il déglutit sous les regards désapprobateurs.

Jonnatan quant à lui était tranquillement en train de marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était très fier de lui, son petit numéro avait marché comme sur des roulettes.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se lança un sort qui rendit ses yeux tout rouges et revint dans la Grande Salle.

Il baissa la tête et voûta les épaules, et marcha parmi les rangées en reniflant de temps en temps.

Jonnatan se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et s'assit tout au bout. Deux secondes plus tard, quasi la moitié de la table s'était déplacée pour être à côté de lui tandis que Ron et Hermione se levaient de la table de Gryffondor pour le rejoindre, bien sûr le tout, sous les yeux stupéfaits des professeurs.

- Jonnatan est-ce que ça va ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione avec un air inquiet en lui entourant les épaules par un bras.

Jonnatan sourit en lui-même en se disant que son amie était vraiment une excellente comédienne. En fait pendant qu'il était au Terrier, il leur avait demandé de jouer le rôle avec lui pour lui donner plus de crédibilité.

_**Flashback**_

_Jonnatan, Ron et Hermione étaient dans la chambre de Ron en train de parler._

_- Donc si je comprends bien ce que tu viens de dire, tu veux qu'on t'aide dans ta machination pour savoir si le professeur Snape, ton père, tient quand même à toi, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione._

_- Oui, répondit Jonnatan, je sais qu'il me déteste et quelque part je le lui rends bien, mais j'aimerais bien savoir s'il est tout de même capable d'éprouver autre chose pour moi._

_Ron sourit et tendit tout de suite sa main à Jonnatan qui la serra._

_- Tu peux compter sur moi, mon frère et puis le fait de tourner Snape en bourrique me plaît assez, dit-il._

_Après quelques réticences Hermione finit par accepter à son tour. Une fois que ce fut fait, Jonnatan commença._

_- Alors, donc une fois que je m'assiérai…_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Donc en réponse à la question de son amie, Jonnatan fit un pauvre sourire.

- Bah, j'aurai dû m'y attendre. Juste que jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il refuserait même de me parler, dit-il d'une voix faussement triste.

Ron était devenu très rouge. Les Serpentards pensèrent que c'était sûrement parce qu'il devait était en colère contre Snape, mais Jonnatan aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était parce qu'il se retenait de rire.

- Salut, Snape, dit tout à coup une voix derrière lui.

Jonnatan se tourna pour se retrouver devant Draco Malfoy qui bizarrement n'était pas accompagné de ses deux bulldogs qui lui servaient de garde du corps.

- Salut, dit Jonnatan d'une voix prudente se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

Contre toute attente, Draco Malfoy lui présenta sa main en disant,

- Je sais qu'on n'a pas vraiment été ami-ami, mais est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on recommence tout à zéro ?

Jonnatan regarda la main tendue vers lui comme si c'était un alien qui allait le dévorer dans la seconde.

- Tu n'as jamais pu me gober ces dernières années et la seule raison que je vois pour laquelle tu viens me demander maintenant à être mon ami c'est la pitié, et c'est un sentiment que je fuis le plus loin possible.

Malfoy eut un rictus et se pencha vers Jonnatan pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un père sans cœur alors c'est plutôt un sentiment de partage qui m'amène.

Jonnatan le regarda d'un air interrogateur avant de souffler dans l'oreille du blond.

- De partage ?

Draco hocha la tête et se pencha à nouveau vers Jonnatan pour lui souffler.

- Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un père qui se fiche de vous.

Alors là, Jonnatan était stupéfait : il n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco Malfoy son ennemi depuis cinq ans, déjà, lui propose de devenir son ami et ensuite lui fasse des confidences. Cependant il dit,

- Ecoute Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais je veux bien nous donner une chance de devenir amis, mais dis-toi qu'au moindre petit truc que je n'aime pas la belle amitié volera en éclats, compris ?

Draco hocha la tête et fit un sourire qui coupa le souffle pendant un moment à Jonnatan. Le blond se retourna pour partir, mais avant il ajouta à son oreille,

- Au fait le mot de passe c'est : Supériorité pure.

Jonnatan le regarda partir avec un millier de questions dans sa tête. Il se secoua pour chasser ses pensées et concentra son regard sur ses amis qui, voyant que Jonnatan et Draco ne se battaient pas, avaient décidé de se bécoter attendant la fin de leur conversation.

- Ron ! Hermione ! Si vous êtes venus ici pour faire une exploration de la bouche de l'autre, alors je ne crois pas que la table des Serpentards soit vraiment l'endroit idéal pour ça.

Hermione lui lança un regard mi-honteux, mi-furieux en disant,

- Tu sais, en devenant Jonnatan, tu es devenu le plus pire des Serpentards !

Snape Junior sourit d'un air diabolique en disant,

- Je prends ça comme un compliment, Herm'.

- Arrête de me donner ce surnom ridicule, tu sais très bien que je le déteste, pesta Hermione.

- C'est ça, alors tu préfères peut-être que je t'appelle comme Ron le fait ? Hermimi d'amour ?

Toute la table explosa de rire, tandis qu'Hermione lançait un cri de rage en se jetant sur le brun pour essayer de l'étrangler, et que Jonnatan s'enfuyait à toutes jambes hors de la salle en riant comme une baleine.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Severus Snape ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait très bien compris le petit jeu de son fils, mais n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. De plus, ce dernier s'était arrangé pour que tout le monde, y compris les professeurs, le prenne pour une personne cruelle qui ne se soucie même pas de son propre fils. Il avait été paralysé quand Jonnatan avait sauté dans ses bras après avoir enlevé le Choixpeau de sa tête, lui qui avait fui les contacts physiques depuis plus de 16 ans.

Et donc avec toutes ses pensées jetées pêle-mêle dans sa tête, Severus Snape était partagé entre la colère, l'exaspération, un certain amusement et bizarrement de la fierté. De la colère à cause du petit jeu joué par Jonnatan devant toute la Grande Salle, de l'exaspération parce que c'était quand même très gamin de la part de son fils de faire toute cette comédie, de l'amusement parce que ça pourrait être drôle vu d'un œil extérieur et enfin de la fierté parce que son fils (décidément il ne s'y habituerait jamais) avait agi comme un parfait Serpentard. Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsque la marque de son bras commença à brûler. Tiens, l'autre Grand Psychopathe l'appelait. Severus avait été assez étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt vu que l'article était sorti il y a quand même depuis à peu près un mois dans la Gazette. Abandonnant ses pensées, il se leva de sa place et s'approcha de Dumbledore à qui il souffla quelques mots avant de sortir par la petite porte qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs.

La soirée promettait d'être longue avec tous les Doloris qu'il allait recevoir pour avoir soi-disant caché l'existence d'un fils pendant si longtemps. Severus soupira de lassitude, il en avait marre de cette situation, il avait hâte que son fils trucide vite fait, bien fait le-plus-grand-taré-échappé-d'asile-du-siècle… Attends une minute, il avait bien dit son fils ? Maismaismaismaismaismais… mais c'est vrai que maintenant le Survivant est devenu son fils ! Maismaismaismaismais ça voulait dire que ce ne serait plus le rejeton de Potter qui allait risquer sa vie, mais son propre fils ! Maismaismaismaismaismais… à cette pensée Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots de Poudlard sentit son cœur rater un battement et des points noirs apparaître dans sa vision.

**TBC**

Pfiou, chapitre 4 fini ! Alors alors alors ? Vos réactions ? Si vous avez trouvé que Jonnatan était méchant avec son père, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, mouahahahaha. Et notre piti Draco qui veut attirer la sympathie de Jonnatan… Huuuum mais comment tout cela va-t-il se développer ? La suite dans le chapitre suivant.

Bisous bisous,

NdM


	5. Folies en continu

**Chapitre 5**

**Folies en continu**

A peine venait-il de faire un pas dans la pièce qui servait de trône au plus grand Psychopathe du siècle qu'il se reçut un _Endoloris_ en plein dans la tronche. Severus Snape se tordit de douleur sous les yeux jubilants du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alias Voldychou.

- Tu es en retard, Severus et tu m'as fait attendre. Sache que personne ne fait attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres surtout quand celui-ci fait interrompre un partie de baise intensive pour te questionner à propos d'un enfant que tu n'as pas daigné m'apprendre l'existence et ce depuis 16 ans, fit le taré mégalo d'une voix doucereuse.

Severus se redressa douloureusement sur ses genoux et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Je suis désolé, Maître, mais j'ignorais également son existence. Je ne l'ai appris que cet été par mon propre fils seulement un jour avant de voir cet article dans la Gazette, fit le Maître de Potions d'un air neutre.

Severus sentit Voldemort essayer d'entrer dans son esprit pour vérifier la véracité de ses paroles. Il le laissa voir ce qu'il voulait, mais cacha habilement le reste des informations grâce à l'Occlumencie.

_- Endoloris !_

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, remplies de torture pour Severus, avant que le Psychopathe de service n'arrête son sort.

- Bien Severus, je veux bien t'accorder le bénéfice du doute cette fois-ci. Mais qu'en est-il de tes relations avec ton fils ?

Severus fit un reniflement méprisant, cachant soigneusement toute émotion derrière une façade infranchissable. Etant au service de Voldemort depuis ses 17 ans, il avait depuis longtemps perfectionné ses talents d'acteur. Car après tout, un espion qui ne sait pas mentir, est un espion mort.

- Il me déteste et je le déteste, c'est la relation père/fils que vous vouliez de vos Mangemorts, Maître et je suis heureux de dire que cette haine entre mon fils et moi vient naturellement.

Tout en disant ces mots, Severus sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche. A cet instant, la haine qu'il avait pour ce soi-disant Lord Noir de pacotille s'intensifia à son paroxysme. Tant de malentendus, tant d'erreurs passées. A cause de la chose inhumaine en face de lui, il avait perdu le droit de voir naître et grandir son propre fils. Fils qui le haïssait de tout son cœur. Mais, on ne pouvait rien y faire à la situation actuelle. Il se devait d'assumer les conséquences de ses choix passés.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou Voldychéri, au choix, eut un signe de tête approbateur.

- Bien, je suis fier de toi, mon fidèle Mangemort, mais je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné pour le fait de m'avoir caché l'existence d'un fils et peu m'importe de savoir que toi-même tu l'ignorais. Tu te dois de savoir l'existence de bâtards que tu as, surtout si celui-ci est Harry Potter. _Endoloris _!

A nouveau, Severus se tordit de douleur aux pieds du Grand Psychopathe.

- Alors quel autre sort de torture je vais bien pouvoir te jeter… hum… non, non pas celui-là… pas assez puissant… celui-là trop puissant, pas envie d'un cadavre sur les bras… AH ! Je sais ! _Crucio_ !

Severus eut juste le temps de soulever un sourcil avant de se tordre à nouveau de douleur.

Quand finalement Voldemort le laissa partir, Severus pensa que ce dernier était en train de perdre la boule vu qu'il avait passé une demi-heure à le torturer avec des _Endoloris_ et des _Crucio_ qui étaient le même sort mais l'un en français et l'autre en anglais. Notre Maître de Potions préféré secoua la tête en se disant que s'il continuait à se rythme-là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres jetterait un maléfice de Jambencotton pour essayer de tuer son fils dans la Bataille Finale.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jonnatan se réveilla en entendant un hurlement. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Malfoy courir hors de la salle de bain avec en tout et pour tout une serviette autour de hanches et hurlant comme un malade sous les rires de Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Nott.

Apparemment ils avaient ensorcelé la douche pour qu'il n'y ait que de l'eau glacée qui vienne.

- Non mais, ça va pas la tête ou quoi ? Vous êtes des faux frères, je peux vous assurer que j'aurai ma revanche. Comment osez-vous attaquer un Malfoy de la sorte, vils sous-fifres !

A présent un Jonnatan complètement réveillé observait le frigide Draco Malfoy se chamailler comme un gamin avec ses compagnons de dortoir. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, ce qu'évidemment le concerné en question remarqua.

Malfoy lui fit un sourire narquois et dit,

- Etonné, Snape ?

Jonnatan reprit tout de suite ses esprits et rétorqua d'une voix traînante.

- Tu rigoles ? J'ai toujours su qui sous tes airs de glaçon se cachait un véritable gamin au cœur d'or et avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Draco rougit (comme quoi les miracles arrivent).

- Il n'empêche que moi je suis étonné de voir à quel point tu peux être Serpentard parce que franchement, avant, personne n'aurait cru que sous tes airs de Mr Harry-Sainte-Nitouche Potter tu puisses être autre chose que… qu'une Sainte-Nitouche.

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent bêtement tandis que Jonnatan levait un sourcil moqueur. Blaise eut un cri horrifié en tendant un doigt vers Jonnatan.

- Par Merlin, j'ai cru que je venais de voir Snape quand t'as soulevé le sourcil comme ça, oscouuuuuuuuuuur, jusqu'à présent j'avais jamais pensé vraiment au fait que tu sois le fils de Snape, mais là…

Jonnatan leva à nouveau un sourcil moqueur, comme pour confirmer les paroles de Blaise, et se décida à dire quelque chose.

- Eh bien si tu veux tout savoir la ressemblance entre mon _père_ et moi s'arrête là, au niveau physique et j'ai bien intention de le faire savoir à tout le monde, fit-il d'un air bravache.

Blaise, Draco et Théodore le regardèrent d'un air ébahi.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas l'intention de reconnaître que Snape est ton père ? demanda Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, il est encore trop tôt pour que je puisse en juger, l'avenir me le dira, mais pour l'instant j'avoue que je le déteste de toutes les fibres de mon corps et jusqu'à la pointe de ma magie, je ne rêve que de le faire baver comme il me l'a fait ces cinq dernières années.

- Mais si tu le détestes, pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé de maison, puisqu'il est le directeur des Serpentards, demanda Théo.

Jonnatan eut un sourire machiavélique et répondit,

- Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mon _père_ une seconde tranquille et que si je veux éviter de perdre des points, le meilleur moyen était d'aller dans la maison qu'il favorisait. Je sais, je sais, je suis un génie, ne me le dites pas, finit-il avec un faux air snob.

- Et modeste en plus de ça, le Snape, ajouta Théo.

- En fait, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire quand tu dis que tu ne vas pas laisser ton père tranquille, demanda Draco curieux.

Jonnatan se leva et commença à préparer ses affaires pour aller prendre une douche. Alors qu'il hésitait entre un pantalon de cuir noir et un pantalon en jean noir également, il finit par répondre.

- Ah ça, mon mignon, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, j'ai l'intention de le tourner en bourrique, le pauvre petit Snape qui a été très méchant avec ses élèves.

Grand silence.

Un ange passa.

Deux anges passèrent en train de se chamailler.

Puis deux autres anges passèrent en train de danser le tango d'une manière très sensuelle.

Puis passa un hamac dans lequel trois anges se faisaient sauter par trois démons… HEIN ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec des démons, les anges n'étaient pas censés être purs et intouchables ? Hum.

Enfin, après ce petit intermède, Blaise se décida à prendre la parole.

- Hum, excuse-moi Jonnatan de dire ça mais… PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, EST-CE QUE T'ES SUICIDAIRE ? … Ça va je me suis calmé, tu réponds à ma question ?

Jonnatan haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me traites de suicidaire ? Tu sais, je suis encore un peu jeune pour mourir, mais c'est vrai que l'autre face de serpent ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je ne serai pas six pieds sous terre… ou que lui soit six pieds sous terre… Bon alors tu me dis pourquoi est-ce que tu me prends pour un suicidaire ?

- Eh bien au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je te rappelle que ce cher Maître de Potions que tu t'apprêtes à tourner en bourrique, hé bien disons que tu as été sa victime préférée pendant des années et que tu ne t'es pas toujours sorti indemne après vos altercations.

Jonnatan sourit.

- Eh bien peut-être que j'ai été sa victime préférée, comme tu le dis Blaise, mais ça, c'était quand j'étais Harry Potter, maintenant c'est en tant que son fils que je vais le faire tourner en bourrique et LA, il aura du mal à faire de moi sa victime préférée. Je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, à cette chauve-souris graisseuse.

Les autres le regardèrent d'un air ébahi pendant que finissant de choisir ses vêtements, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Cependant juste avant de fermer la porte, il se tourna à nouveau vers ses nouveaux camarades de dortoir.

- Si vous voulez savoir, l'un de mes moyens pour faire chier mon _père_, c'est de lui faire savoir, qu'il a un chaud lapin comme fils, ça le fera assez rougir, lui qui est si… coincé, finit-il en riant et il claqua la porte sur trois têtes le regardant comme s'il venait de sortir d'un chou sous leurs yeux.

Une fois sous la douche, Jonnatan repensa aux événements qui lui étaient tombés dessus depuis cet été. Tout à coup il leva la tête comme pour s'adresser à quelqu'un là-haut en disant

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter Snape comme _père _?

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Jonnatan se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient sur lui et eut un sourire triomphant. Pour une fois que tous le monde le regardait pour autre chose que Voldemort. Quand il avait été sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires, Jonnatan en avait aussi profité pour refaire sa garde-robe.

Actuellement, il portait un pantalon en jean noir tellement moulant qu'il en était presqu'indécent avec au dessus un T-shirt sans manches noir et moulant également. Par dessus il avait mis sa robe de Poudlard qu'il avait accroché comme si c'était une cape. L'ensemble avait un effet époustouflant et tous les élèves étaient en train de baver sur leur voisin en le regardant.

A peine, Jonnatan se fut-il assis que les chuchotements éclatèrent.

- Ben dis donc, là je suis sur le cul, dit Théo qui était en face de Jonnatan.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais séduire les gens avec les vieilles hardes qui me servaient de vêtements quand même ?

Draco, quant à lui, n'avait rien dit du tout depuis qu'il avait vu Jonnatan entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il était juste en train de se demander comment est-ce qu'il pourrait sortir de la salle sans être vu avec la Tour Effel dans son pantalon.

- Bon alors, on commence par quoi, aujourd'hui, demanda Jonnatan tout en empilant les crêpes dans son assiette.

- Par Potions et le cours commence dans 5 minutes, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard, dit Blaise.

- Qui a dit que je voulais être à l'heure ? demanda Jonnatan d'un ton innocent.

Sur le coup, la moitié de la table de Serpentard qui avait écouté la conversation, se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Surtout que l'air sadique de Jonnatan promettait une belle représentation.

Blaise, Théo et Draco (qui se cacha derrière Théo) se levèrent et Blaise dit,

- Bon ben, je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais fais gaffe quand même, parce que ton père ou pas, ça reste Snape.

Jonnatan hocha la tête avec un sourire énigmatique et continua à manger ses crêpes dégoulinantes de chocolat fondu. Toutes les filles et plusieurs garçons qui l'observaient virent un filet de chocolat couler un peu sur ses lèvres et chacun rêvait en son for intérieur de se jeter sur lui pour lécher ce filet. Ils retinrent leurs souffles quand la langue rose de Jonnatan sortit pour enlever cette trace qui le gênait.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jonnatan se promenait dans le château et ça faisait une demi-heure que les cours avaient commencé. Finalement, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il ouvrit la porte en grand pour voir son _père_ s'acharner sur le pauvre Neville. Jonnatan ferma la porte et marcha jusqu'au fond de la salle ou il s'affala sur le siège à côté de Ron, le tout avec le plus de bruit possible, bien sûr.

Snape se retourna d'un bloc dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il sourit d'un air sadique en reconnaissant son cher fils et attendit que ce dernier s'installe pour attaquer.

- Monsieur Potter. Que nous vaut l'honneur que vous daigniez mettre vos royaux pieds dans mon humble classe, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Jonnatan haussa les épaules et répondit,

- Je suppose que c'est à ce moment-là que par politesse je dois m'excuser pour mon retard même si je ne suis pas désolé du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, heu… Je suis désolé d'être en retard à votre merveilleux cours, cher Professeur adoré ! dit-il avec emphase.

Blaise pouffa silencieusement tandis que Draco et Hermione levaient les yeux au ciel en parfaite synchronisation.

Snape devint livide, mais répliqua quand même de la voix la plus glaciale qu'il avait en stock.

- Et je dirais, même plus, c'est l'heure de me dire où vous étiez et pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?

Jonnatan haussa un sourcil comme s'il réfléchissait puis dit,

- Hum, pèr… heu, professeur, vous êtes sûr que vous voulez savoir ?

Toute la classe était impressionnée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un élève parfaitement calme devant un Snape complètement rouge de rage.

- Mr Potter, ma patience a des limites alors je vous ordonne de me dire tout de suite où vous vous trouviez.

- D'accord, mais vous l'aurez voulu. Eh bien je me faisais tailler un pipe par un élève dans un couloir. J'avoue qu'il n'était pas très doué mais c'était bien quand même. Je suppose que c'est l'intention qui compte, et il était si désireux de me faire plaisir…

Un silence, puis des chuchotements et des rires amusés s'élevèrent dans la classe avant d'être interrompus par la merveilleuse et douce voix de Snape qui hurlait,

- ASSEZ ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? 20 POINTS…

Mais Jonnatan l'interrompit en parlant d'une voix tellement frigide qu'elle pourrait égaliser avec celle de Snape.

- Comment j'ose ? Eh bien, c'est très simple : c'est vous, _père,_ qui m'avez demandé de vous dire où est-ce que je me trouvais et je vous ai répondu. C'est pas de ma faute si vous avez un balai dans le cul pour être tellement coincé. Et de deux, je suis impressionné : apparemment rien que pour moi vous avez décidé d'oublier votre règle d'or, à savoir ne jamais enlever de points à Serpentard. Quelle partialité ! J'en suis flatté, vraiment, fit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Mais avant que Snape puisse répliquer un mot, il continua,

- Et au fait, arrêtez de m'appeler Potter, il n'existe plus. Moi je m'appelle Jonnatan Severus Snape alors vous allez m'appeler comme tel, _PERE_.

Toute la classe était ébahie par le courage de Jonnatan et Draco était en train de dire que c'était la fin de la vie de Jonnatan Snape. Parce que le Maître de Potions n'était plus en colère, ni même furieux… il était carrément dans une rage froide.

- Retenue Mr Snape, avec Mr Rusard. Maintenant vous avez une demi-heure pour me faire la potion de rétrécissement et à la fin du cours je vérifierai. La durée de votre retenue dépendra de la qualité de la préparation de votre potion. Et sachant que Mr Potter était tellement pitoyable pour faire des potions, je ne m'attends pas à des miracles, mais plutôt à vous donner au moins un mois de retenue, dit Snape avec un ricanement moqueur.

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles, que Severus Snape se retourna et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Jonnatan commença à rassembler vite ses ingrédients et alluma le feu sous son chaudron. Pendant les 20 minutes qui suivirent, il travailla de manière méthodique et sans lever la tête une seule fois du chaudron.

Les 10 minutes avant la fin du cours, il les passa affalé sur sa chaise en train de lire un magazine de Quidditch pendant que sa potion mijotait. A la dernière seconde, il ajouta l'ingrédient final et prit un flacon qu'il remplit de sa potion. Il en remplit deux autres par précaution, auxquels il lança un sortilège puis les mit dans son sac.

Il apporta le premier flacon à Snape qui sans le faire exprès le lâcha. Jonnatan vit avec un sourire son flacon tomber des mains de son cher _père_ adoré.

- Oups ! dit Snape, ça nous fera alors un zéro avec en prime une punition de…

- Hum hum.

Tous se tournèrent horrifiés vers la source de cette voix, s'attendant à voir Ombrage dans une de ses robes rose fuchsia. Quel ne fut pas leur soulagement quand ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était que Jonnatan. Jonnatan qui les regardait d'ailleurs d'un œil hilare.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre dans votre monologue, _pèr_… heu hum, professeur, mais j'ai un autre flacon de ma potion que je sais faite parfaitement, dit Jonnatan et il tendit le deuxième échantillon de sa potion à un Snape furieux, mais qui ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

Snape prit le flacon que lui tendait son cher fils et le posa violemment sur le bureau dans l'espoir que celui-ci se brise. Mais la seule conséquence de cet acte fut que la petite bouteille rebondit et frappa contre le front de Snape puis retomba sur le bureau sans jamais voir apparaître aucune fissure.

- Oups ! J'ai oublié de vous dire, cher professeur, que j'ai jeté un sortilège anti-casse sur le flacon, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, dit Jonnatan d'une voix innocemment douce et un visage angélique tandis que tous les élèves étaient morts de rire en voyant une tache rouge en forme du petit flacon apparaître sur le front du plus si terrible que ça professeur de potions.

Pour toute réponse Severus dit,

- La classe est finie. Vous pouvez vous en aller.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Assis dans un fauteuil dans la Salle sur Demande, un verre de cognac dans la main, Draco Malfoy réfléchissait sur ses sentiments à propos d'Harry Potter, et maintenant Jonnatan Snape. Bien sûr, il était tombé amoureux de Potter en deuxième année, il ne se souvenait plus à quel moment. Et depuis son amour n'avait cessé de grandir en lui. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, que le gouffre qui les séparait était trop grand et qu'il n'y aurait jamais que de la haine entre eux deux. Cependant il avait vu là une chance de pouvoir s'approcher de lui quand il avait lu cet article cet été. Il avait même préparé un plan de drague. Mais maintenant… toute pensée l'avait quitté dès qu'il l'avait vu. Draco Malfoy était tombé doublement amoureux de Jonnatan Snape. Non seulement celui-ci était trop beau, mais en plus il avait un caractère bien trempé et plus Serpentard que lui, on ne pouvait trouver. Et Draco Malfoy ne savait pas quoi faire pour le séduire, tout son plan était tombé à l'eau. Car lui-même se sentait délicieusement fondre à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Son cerveau devenait de la bouillie et il pouvait à peine articuler deux mots d'affilée.

Il allait devoir réfléchir à une autre parade pour l'amener dans son lit. Point positif, il était déjà sur la bonne voie, puisque Jonnatan avait accepté d'essayer d'être son ami.

**TBC**

Et un autre chapitre de fini, un, hehehe. On sait enfin pourquoi Draco a tenté de s'approcher de Jonnatan. Ce dernier continue encore et toujours à faire tourner son père en bourrique. Quant à Voldychou, il devient de plus en plus maboul. Pour la suite, on se verra au prochain chapitre.

Toujours en attente de vos réactions.

Bisous bisous

NdM


	6. Au nom de l'amour

**Chapitre 6**

**Au nom de l'amour**

BOUM!

Tous les élèves sursautèrent et Snape se retourna d'un bond pour voir son fils affalé dans sa chaise en train de regarder avec jubilation son chaudron ou plutôt les restes de son chaudron fumant.

- Mr Snape ! Expliquez ceci immédiatement !

Jonnatan leva les yeux vers lui et lui répondit avec une voix extrêmement innocente, lui présentant un visage parfaitement angélique.

- Oups, désolé, _père_, j'ai fait exploser mon chaudron en y mettant un pétard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Snape ferma un instant les yeux. C'était trop, ç'en était trop, il n'en pouvait plus, c'était déjà la 5e potion que son fils sabotait pour le faire enrager.

- Mr Snape, sortez de ma classe, fit le professeur un grinçant des dents alors que ses yeux avaient pris des éclats démentiels.

Jonnatan haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Snape le coupa en hurlant,

- DEHORS !

Jonnatan haussa les épaules, se leva et s'approcha nonchalamment de son géniteur.

- Mon papounet adoré est fâché ? Ooooh, peut-être que si je te faisais un gros poutou et un câlin, tu me pardonnerais ? dit-il en battant exagérément des cils.

Toute la classe était au bord de l'explosion… de rire. Rien que le fait d'imaginer Snape se faire prendre dans le bras pour un câlin avec en bonus un gros bisou bien baveux… Ç'en était trop. Ils étaient presque hystériques, ne demandant que de s'écrouler par terre et se marrer comme des hyènes. On pouvait déjà voir des larmes de rire perler aux yeux de certains élèves. Mais cela n'est pas vraiment important, car ce genre de spectacle était déjà devenu la norme depuis la rentrée, il y a deux semaines. Revenons à nos deux Snape préférés.

- Mr Snape, je ne vous ai jamais autorisé à me tutoyer et vous pouvez rester en classe, mais que je ne vous entende plus jusqu'à la fin du cours, est-ce bien clair ?

Le Maître de Potions se retourna pour retourner au devant de la classe, mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il tourna la tête vers le brun avec ce qui était clairement un sourire à faire frissonner un mort sur les lèvres.

- Oh, eh pour ne pas oublier, détention Mr Snape. Pendant une semaine, tous les soirs vous irez à la bibliothèque. Je suis sûr que Mme Pince saura vous faire dépoussiérer et réorganiser la bibliothèque livre par livre et à sa convenance. Puisque vous aimez tant créer le désordre, voyons comment vous vous en sortez avec l'ordre, susurra-t-il.

Jonnatan prit un air de Sainte-Nitouche effarouchée. On aurait presque cru voir une auréole au-dessus de sa tête.

- Comment ? Vous oseriez me traiter d'enfant turbulent ? Humpf ! C'est une atteinte à ma fierté, cher Monsieur !

Severus Snape bouillait, il en avait marre ! Mais pourquoi au nom de tous les dieux existants en inexistants… enfin surtout inexistants, est-ce qu'il avait un fils, et surtout CE fils ? On était à peine le 16 septembre et il avait déjà été à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux… à 20 reprises. Mais notre potioniste adoré eut un sourire dédaigneux et donna le coup final à Jonnatan.

- A ce que je vois Mr Snape, rien n'a changé. Que vous soyez Mr Potter ou Mr Snape, c'est du pareil au même. Vous n'êtes et vous ne restez qu'un morveux qui a soif d'attention. Je vous que votre égocentrisme ne s'est pas arrangé.

Toute la classe retint son souffle, et ils se retournèrent pour voir la réaction de Jonnatan. Il est vrai que ce dernier n'avait fait qu'accumuler les pitreries, mais ce que venait de dire Snape était vraiment trop injuste et méchant. Jonnatan, quant à lui, eut vraiment envie de pleurer, mais il se restreint. Enfin, enfin !, son père venait de lui révéler son vrai visage. Dès le début, Jonnatan avait tout fait pour le pousser à bout de manière à ce qu'il explose et lui révèle le fond de sa pensée. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un amour inconditionnel parental qu'il venait de trouver, non, c'était plutôt la confirmation d'une haine et d'un mépris complets. Le brun pensait que ça lui aurait été égal, mais non, ça faisait mal, très mal. Il soupira intérieurement et amassant tout son courage, réussit à former un sourire narquois et des yeux pétillants sur son visage. Mais il ne put ouvrir la bouche.

Le reste du cours se passa plus ou moins calmement à part une autre explosion de chaudron, cette fois de Neville.

A la fin du cours, quand la cloche magique sonna, le professeur parla à nouveau.

- Mr Snape, restez un instant, j'ai à vous parler, dit-il.

Mais Jonnatan secoua la tête en disant,

- Nope, déso, j'ai un mec chaud comme la braise qui m'attend dans une salle et j'ai prévu de baiser pendant au moins les deux heures qui viennent. Ciao, père. Surtout ne faites pas de crise cardiaque.

Et il sortit de la classe en riant et laissant derrière lui un Snape légèrement verdâtre.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Bon sang, je suis trop crevé et en plus le coup de ce soir n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

Il était deux heures du matin et Jonnatan venait d'entrer dans le dortoir pour s'affaler dans son lit alors que ses compagnons de dortoir se réunissaient autour de lui.

- Alors, à qui t'as tiré ton coup aujourd'hui ? demanda Blaise d'une voix espiègle.

- Hum, je ne sais plus, je suis trop crevé, je crois que c'était un Serdaigle, je ne sais plus, ou peut-être que le Serdaigle c'est hier que je me le suis tapé… ah si je me souviens maintenant, aujourd'hui c'était Justin Flintchmachin, un nom trop compliqué, il est à Poufsouffle… pffff, plus jamais de ma vie je ne me ferai un Pouffsouffle, à peine après avoir joui, qu'il se colle contre moi et qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime, n'importe quoi…

Un silence passa puis tout à coup Jonnatan se redressa sur son lit et fixa Blaise.

- Mais au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tous les soirs depuis que j'ai commencé à coucher avec des gens tu me demandes à chaque fois l'identité de la personne ? demanda-t-il.

Blaise sans paraître le moins du monde gêné lui répondit,

- Eh bien, les gars et moi, on a fait une liste…

- Quel genre de liste, demanda prudemment Jonnatan.

- Eh bien, dans la liste on a réuni tous les noms des filles bi ou hétéro et garçons bi ou gay de la quatrième à la septième année avec lesquels tu es susceptible de coucher. Et à chaque fois, on coche un nom pour voir combien de personnes tu t'es déjà tapé.

Jonnatan commença à regarder Blaise d'un regard super mega-giga menaçant puis tout à coup, il lui sourit et lui demanda de lui apporter la liste pour voir s'il n'avait pas fait d'erreurs. Blaise alla la chercher de sous son oreiller et la tendit à Jonnatan.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à la liste : il y avait en tout 124 noms écrits dont 29 étaient déjà cochés.

- Ben dis donc, je ne me rendais pas compte que j'étais un rapide moi, on n'est que le 15 septembre et déjà 29 personnes, ah oui je me souviens, celle-là jai couché avec elle en même temps que celui-là, c'était un couple charmant… heu Blaise est-ce que mes conquêtes de l'année passée comptent aussi ? demanda Jonnatan.

- Parce que l'année passée aussi tu as eu des conquêtes ? Je croyais que t'était encore puceau, dit Blaise et tout le monde éclata de rire, enfin tous sauf Draco qui eut un sourire crispé. Toute cette conversation était en train de le rendre malade.

- Hahaha, dit Jonnatan ironiquement, je suis trop mort de rire, ce que tu peux être drôle, Blaise.

Le concerné haussa les épaules et demanda,

- Alors qui est-ce que t'as sauté, l'année passée ?

- Ben Cho Chang, je sais j'ai dit à tous mes amis qu'on n'avait fait que s'embrasser, mais disons que ça a un peu beaucoup dégénéré. Mais après ça, j'ai été un peu refroidi avec elle, elle ne savait même pas tailler correctement un pipe, cette fille, et au moment où elle a joui elle a hurlé dans mon oreille à m'en rendre sourd, j'avais encore mal au tympan au bout de deux semaines.

Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Théo et Draco pétèrent de rire, mais Blaise remarqua que Jonnatan semblait cacher quelque chose et dit,

- Il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas ?

Jonnatan devint tout de suite plus rouge qu'une pivoine et nia fortement.

- Mais non, mais pas du tout, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- C'est ça, c'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, dit Théo sarcastiquement.

Jonnatan le regarda fixement.

- Tu sais, c'est possible que tu sois la reine d'Angleterre, un peu de _Polynectar_ et on n'y verrait que du feu.

- …

On aurait dit que Théo venait d'avaler un bout de fromage périmé. Puis soudain, son visage devint rouge de fureur.

- COMMENT OSES-TU ? ESPÈCE DE PERVERS, UNE VIEILLE DAME, BEURK HORRIBLE, JE VAIS FAIRE DES CAUCHEMARS TOUTE LA NUIT, hurla Théo en prenant une mine dégoûtée.

Mais Blaise qui n'allait pas lâcher le morceau si facilement intervint.

- Bien essayé Jonnatan, mais tu vas me dire tout de suite qui est ton autre conquête sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me lancer un Avada Kedavra ? demanda Jonnatan d'un ton narquois. Tu sais pour ton info, tu ne seras pas le premier et ah oui, aussi, j'y ai déjà survécu, finit-il avec un sourire éclatant de blancheur à vous en faire mal aux yeux.

Mais Blaise n'était pas le dernier des blaireaux et surtout, il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Il eut un sourire sadique et dit d'une voix dégoulinante de sucre,

- Tu sais, il y a d'autres moyens de torture à part les Impardonnables comme par exemple…

Il leva doucement la baguette et lança,

- _Rictusempra_.

Et Jonnatan commença à rire comme un malade. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens comme si une dizaine de mains le chatouillaient dans tout le corps. Draco était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. De temps en temps, il apercevait un bout de peau par-ci par-là, quand le T-shirt de Jonnatan se relevait. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait de plus en plus chaud et son souffle s'accélérait. Blaise du coin de l'œil observait les réactions de son ami : il avait deviné que ce dernier était amoureux du Survivant l'année passée. C'est pour cela qu'il fut très content de voir qu'un Jonnatan se tortillant dans son lit et en riant comme un malade ne laissait pas Draco indifférent.

Quand il finit par arrêter le sortilège, Jonnatan retomba épuisé en transpirant et la respiration accélérée. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, il dit,

- Zabini, je te jure que tu vas me le payer et je peux te dire que ma vengeance sera terrible, mouahahahaha !

Il avait essayé de prendre une voix menaçante, mais tout l'effet fut gâché quand un reste de rire lui traversa la gorge à ce moment là. Blaise sourit.

- C'est ça c'est ça, le jour où toi tu arriveras à te venger de moi, les Scroutts à Pétard se marieront avec les licornes et auront des enfants trolls.

- Où est-ce que tu vas chercher des expressions aussi bizarres, demanda Théo.

Blaise haussa les épaules et pointa sa baguette sur Jonnatan.

- Alors maintenant tu craches le morceau et plus vite que ça. Tu vas me dire tout de suite quelle est l'autre personne avec qui tu as couché.

Jonnatan ferma les yeux et pâlit.

- En fait, il a été mon initiateur, c'est avec lui que j'ai perdu ma virginité, commença-t-il.

- Il ? C'est donc un garçon ?

Jonnatan leva un sourcil (décidément c'était devenu un tic chez lui).

- Évidemment que IL, si je dis IL c'est que c'est IL. Si ça avait été une fille, j'aurais dit ELLE. Va apprendre ta grammaire !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit, moi, s'exclama Blaise en levant ses mains en signe apaisant.

Jonnatan finit par se calmer un peu et continua,

- Ça a été fantastique, mais faut dire qu'il était plus âgé que moi et il m'a appris un tas de choses, il a été en quelque sorte mon initiateur.

A mesure qu'il parlait, Draco devenait de plus en plus jaloux, il avait des envies de meurtre contre cette fameuse personne qui avait fait atteindre les étoiles à son Jonnatan. Lui, jaloux ? Même pas, juste qu'il avait décrété que Jonnatan était à lui et à personne d'autre, bien sûr, il avait toujours très mal en voyant Jonnatan au bras d'une nouvelle personne chaque jour alors que lui se mourrait d'amour pour lui, mais bon la vie était ainsi et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il allait juste essayer de faire comprendre à Jonnatan qu'il tenait à lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco sursauta quand à côté de lui, Blaise s'écria d'une voix impatiente,

- Bon t'arrêtes de traîner en longueur et t'accouches tout de suite le nom de ce mec, ok ?

- C'est bon ok, voilà, c'était Dobby.

Un gros blanc pendant quelques secondes puis,

- DOBBY ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI, POTTER ? MON ANCIEN ELFE DE MAISON…

Draco s'interrompit en voyant Jonnatan mort de rire dans son lit, zut il s'était encore fait avoir. Jonnatan riait tellement qu'il en était tout rouge. Draco y vit l'occasion rêvée pour commencer son plan de drague.

Sans plus hésiter, il se jeta sur Jonnatan et ils roulèrent tous les deux dans le lit. Draco essayant de l'étrangler, Jonnatan essayant de se protéger et de rendre la pareille à Draco. Finalement le brun parvint à avoir le dessus et bloqua Draco sous lui. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ils restèrent là à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux sans se rendre compte de la voix de Blaise qui faisait sortir tout le monde pour les laisser seuls.

Lentement, Jonnatan baissa la tête et embrassa Draco. Ce dernier avait les lèvres sucrées et tellement douces que Jonnatan ne put y résister : il approfondit le baiser en gémissant. Sa langue fouillait sans vergogne la bouche de Draco. Tout en l'embrassant, il commença à se frotter contre lui. Draco gémit, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait carrément envie d'arracher les vêtements de Jonnatan quand ce dernier souffla,

- J'ai envie de toi, bébé.

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide et il prit réellement conscience de leur position. Lui était sur le dos sur le lit, avec les jambes largement écartées, avec Jonnatan couché de tout son long sur lui. Brusquement, Draco le repoussa.

- Non.

Jonnatan le regarda sans comprendre.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas, tu en as envie, non ? Tout autant que moi, alors pourquoi te refuser ce plaisir, demanda Jonnatan d'une voix charmeuse et il avança sa main avec laquelle il caressa la joue de Draco.

Ce dernier se retint de gémir, mais ferma les yeux pour profiter de la caresse. Quand il se rendit compte qu'avec l'autre main, Jonnatan essayait d'ouvrir sa braguette, il se releva et sauta du lit. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le sien et s'apprêtait à fermer les rideaux.

- Jonnatan ne m'oblige pas, ok ? Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi.

Snape Junior se leva et s'avança tel un félin vers Draco.

- Mais si, tu veux coucher avec moi, toi et moi le savons très bien, dit-il en mettant sa main sur la bosse du pantalon de Draco.

Ce dernier recula et secoua la tête.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas. Même si j'en ai envie, je ne veux pas, dit-il d'une voix désespéré.

Jonnatan eut encore une fois le souffle coupé en regardant les lèvres rougies par les baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux suppliants et pleins de larmes, son apparence presqu'efféminée et tellement fragile que Jonnatan avait envie de le serrer contre lui pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Mais en entendant les dernières paroles de Draco, il abandonna le mode prédateur/séducteur et demanda doucement en remettant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de Draco.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? Parce que je suis le fils de Snape ?

Draco eut un sourire dérisoire et secoua la tête.

- Non, ça n'a rien avoir, juste que je n'ai pas envie d'être une baise d'un soir et je n'ai pas envie de devenir une conquête de plus dans ton tableau de chasse, ok ?

- Tu sais je n'ai jamais considéré mes conquêtes comme des victimes et je n'ai jamais compté le nombre de personnes avec qui je couche, la liste c'était l'idée de Blaise, moi je n'y suis pour rien. Et toi, tu es un cas à part, jamais je ne te considérerai comme une conquête de plus ou quelque chose du genre. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu es et tu resteras toujours mon ami, dit Jonnatan avec un petit sourire.

- MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE TON AMI, JE T'AIME, CONNARD, JE T'AIME, hurla Draco avant d'ouvrir violemment la porte et de sortir en trombe.

Jonnatan resta là sans bouger ni faire aucun mouvement. Il était tout simplement pétrifié, il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était devenu pire qu'un zombie… enfin peut-être pas, mais c'est tout comme. C'est dans cet état là que le trouva Blaise qui voyant Draco partir en courant était venu voir ce qui s'était passé.

Blaise prit Jonnatan par la main et l'aida à s'asseoir. Puis il fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'il lui fit boire. Puis quand il eut déposé le verre, il dit,

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré, tu sais ça, Snape ?

Jonnatan releva brusquement la tête et le regarda.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu mérites amplement les pires insultes.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

- Parce que Draco t'aime depuis la deuxième année, espèce de petit con, et t'imagines pas ce qu'il a dû supporter ces deux dernières semaines en te voyant tous les jours au bras d'une nouvelle personne et en t'écoutant raconter tes plans de drague tous les soirs ici. Ça a été un enfer pour lui et là je suppose que tu viens de lui proposer une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Là, à ce stade je pense que tu devrais t'agenouiller devant lui et lui demander le pardon en le suppliant.

Jonnatan resta là pendant quelques secondes puis d'un mouvement brusque se leva et s'approcha de sa malle d'où il prit un vieux parchemin usé. Il tapota dessus avec sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose que Blaise ne comprit pas. Jonnatan sembla chercher pendant un moment puis ferma le parchemin et sortit en trombe du dortoir.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco courrait sans regarder où il allait, ni sans se préoccuper des regards que les autres élèves posaient sur lui. Les larmes continuaient de glisser sur ses joues sans qu'il ne fasse quelque chose pour les arrêter, il courrait sans savoir où il allait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre Jonnatan et lui. Il avait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression que même son cœur pleurait.

Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à croire comment il avait pu perdre son calme et révéler ses sentiments à Jonnatan. Mais enfin quoi, il était Draco Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentards ! Jamais, il ne réagissait comme une Poufsouffle de première année. Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit dans le dortoir ?

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il dut s'arrêter à bout de souffle. Il regarda où il se trouvait et comprit que sans s'en rendre compte il était sorti dehors et qu'il se trouvait près du lac. Il s'écroula par terre et commença à sangloter toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n'en pouvait plus, il en avait marre, il ne voulait pas être amoureux, ça faisait trop mal, il était tombé tellement bas à cause de l'amour. S'l y a quelques années ou même quelques jours quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il pleurerait comme une fille à cause d'un chagrin d'amour, il l'aurait tout de suite envoyée à Ste-Mangouste dans la même section que Lockhart.

Il avait l'impression qu'il avait été assis là pendant une éternité à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, quand soudain il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui et deux secondes plus tard il était pressé contre un torse ferme. Il sentit qu'on le soulevait, il savait que c'était Jonnatan, mais il n'avait plus de force pour bouger, les larmes l'avaient vidé. Il resta donc là à écouter les battements de cœur de son amour pendant que celui-ci marchait. Il le sentit monter un grand nombre d'escaliers puis marcher encore un peu avant de se faire déposer dans un divan. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux rougis par les larmes pour rencontrer un regard émeraude tellement sombre qu'il aurait pu s'y perdre si le possesseur de ces yeux n'avait pas commencé à parler.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? … Non question idiote, bien sûr que tu ne vas pas bien, désolé. Je crois que tous les deux, on a vraiment besoin de parler. Et comme je suis celui qui est en faute, je recommence : Draco, je suis désolé, je suis un imbécile, un connard, un débile, un enfoiré, un salopard, un…

- Un idiot ?

- Oui ça aussi, bref tout ce que tu veux et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, c'était complètement inconscient. Jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal volontairement parce que tu vois ces derniers jours je me suis vraiment attaché à toi. Sans vouloir te donner de trop grands espoirs parce que je ne sais pas si je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé et n'ai jamais été aimé alors je ne sais pas. Peut-être que le fait que mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge à chaque fois que tu souris ou que j'ai toujours envie de te serrer dans mes bras, qui sait peut-être que c'est l'amour, je ne sais pas. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ces dernières semaines, j'ai vraiment été un salaud et j'ai conscience que notre relation est partie du mauvais pied. Alors… hum, j'ai pensé que peut-être on pourrait recommencer à partir de zéro ? Enfin par zéro, je veux dire que je te demande dans les règles de l'art de sortir avec moi et qu'on n'échange que des baisers sans aller plus loin, tout ça juste pour voir si ça marche entre nous et si je peux tomber amoureux de toi. Je ne te promets pas l'amour fou ou une relation parfaite à l'eau de rose, d'ailleurs, c'est pas du tout mon genre, beurk, mais je veux bien qu'on essaye pour voir si ça peut donner quelque chose.

Quand Jonnatan se tut, un silence pesant plana quelques instants dans la salle jusqu'à ce que Draco dise,

- C'est la déclaration la plus franche que l'on m'ait faite de toute ma vie.

Il eut un faible sourire qui disparut en voyant le regard inquiet de Jonnatan. Il se rendait parfaitement compte que ce dernier lui avait ouvert son cœur, chose qu'il n'avait probablement faite à personne d'autre et il savait qu'en quelques mots il pouvait soit tout gâcher soit avoir une chance de bonheur.

Il leva alors la main et caressa doucement la joue de Jonnatan.

- Je veux bien essayer, mais attends-toi à me voir souvent jaloux parce que des crises de jalousie tu risques d'en avoir beaucoup avec moi avec toutes les personnes qui te courent après.

Jonnatan eut un petit sourire.

- Bah, je suppose que je peux bien supporter ça, puisque je vais devoir supporter un Malfoy maintenant comme petit ami, dit-il avec amusement.

- Hé, je ne te permets pas, dit Draco en lui donnant une légère tape sur la tête.

Ils se sourirent puis Draco vint se blottir dans les bras de Jonnatan qui le serra un peu plus contre lui. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Draco se rendit compte de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Enfin c'était une sorte de salon très accueillant et douillet avec une grande bibliothèque et un divan sur lequel ils étaient tous les deux allongés. Mais le plus merveilleux c'était qu'il y avait une véranda qui s'ouvrait sur la mer et Draco en eut le souffle coupé tellement la vue était belle. Il se dit finalement que Jonnatan sous ses airs Serpentards devait être romantique et il se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Draco vivait sur un petit nuage : tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Du côté de Jonnatan, il était également très heureux avec Draco, mais entre son père et lui ça empirait de jour en jour. Bien sûr, il s'amusait comme un petit fou à encore lui faire des blagues pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais il voulait vraiment savoir s'il pourrait jamais l'aimer. Il est vrai que l'incident dans la salle des potions, il y a quelques semaines, lui avait fait très mal, mais pourtant, il ne voulait pas abandonner. Après tout, il avait été privé de ses parents pendant 16 ans, et là, il venait d'apprendre que son père biologique était toujours vivant. Il voulait encore espérer que Severus Snape n'était pas le bâtard sans cœur et cruel qu'il prétendait être.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avançait dans un couloir sombre par lequel il fallait passer pour atteindre la bibliothèque lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Jonnatan se tourna vers son interlocuteur et reconnut Ethan Kemp, un Poufsouffle de septième année. Derrière lui se trouvaient trois autres garçons qu'il avait souvent vus en sa compagnie.

- Alors Snape, on a arrêté de faire son malin ? demanda Ethan d'une voix mauvaise.

Jonnatan le regarda froidement tout en cherchant dans sa tête un moyen de sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par je fais moins le malin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Pour toute réponse Ethan le gifla.

- Sale tapette, comment est-ce que t'as osé toucher à ma petite amie, hein ? Espèce de connard !

Là, Jonnatan était dans la merde, même pas jusqu'au cou, mais jusqu'aux yeux. Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré encore ? A mesure que les secondes passaient, il sentait le danger croître de plus en plus.

- Sérieusement, tu devrais revoir ton vocabulaire, parce que tu te répètes, là. Et puis me traiter de tapette parce que je sors avec un garçon ? Vraiment très original, fit le brun sarcastiquement. Écoute si tu me disais de qui tu parles ça m'aiderait peut-être, c'est qui ta copine ?

De rage Ethan le gifla encore une fois avec plus de force puis sortit sa baguette. Jonnatan recula contre le mur en essayant de discrètement prendre sa baguette de sa poche avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait laissée comme un abruti dans le dortoir.

- Tu te rappelles de Hannah Abott ?

- Moui, et ? Elle devait être dans les premiers avec qui je suis sorti au début de l'année. Si je me souviens bien à cette époque elle était encore célibataire, non ?

- Non, elle ne l'était pas, espèce d'enculé. Elle a baisé avec toi sans rien me dire.

- Eh bien je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce que c'est ma faute puisqu'à moi elle m'a dit qu'elle était célibataire, donc ?

- Donc c'est quand même de ta faute. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, à elle aussi je lui ai réglé son compte, mais tout est quand même de ta faute, si t'avais pas été là, elle ne m'aurait jamais trompé. Et tu vas recevoir ta punition.

Il leva sa baguette.

- _Endoloris_.

Jonnatan tomba à genoux en serrant les dents. Mais il se dit que si ça durait, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Severus Snape était furieux et il le laissait bien montrer pour que tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin disparaissent de sa vue. Il venait d'aller chez le Directeur pour lui expliquer la situation et lui dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus, et tout ce qu'avait trouvé à lui dire ce vieux Scroutt c'est,

- Laissez-lui du temps, mon fils, laissez-lui du temps.

« Grrrrrrrr, foutu Albus Dumbledore, foutu Jonnatan Snape, foutu monde, foutue vie, et fais chier Lily, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit avant pour notre fils, hein ? Je suis sûr que de là-haut tu dois bien te marrer en voyant le pétrin dans lequel tu m'as mis à cause de ton fils indomptable, j'en peux plus, j'en marre », pensait-il.

Tout en réfléchissant, il avançait dans les couloirs quand il crut entendre un faible gémissement. Le Maître de Potions tendit l'oreille, mais comme aucun bruit ne venait, il se dit qu'il devait avoir rêvé. Au moment où il allait partir, un autre gémissement plus fort que l'autre lui parvint à l'oreille. Snape se tourna prestement et avança vers la source d'où provenaient les gémissements. Quelles ne furent pas sa surprise et puis son horreur en découvrant son propre fils couché dans du sang. On ne pouvait reconnaître aucun endroit intact. Severus se dépêcha de le prendre dans ses bras et courut à l'infirmerie. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, et si Jonnatan mourrait, non non non, c'est impossible, il n'y survivrait pas. Non Jonnatan ne devait pas mourir, il devait rester vivant. Des gens avaient besoin de lui, ses amis avaient besoin de lui, Dumbledore avait besoin de lui, mais surtout, lui, son père avait besoin de lui. Severus se rendait compte que malgré tous les coups tordus que lui avait faits Jonnatan, il avait fini par s'attacher au garçon qui était devenu une partie de sa vie. Non il ne devait pas mourir, il n'en avait pas le droit, si quelqu'un devait tuer Jonnatan ce devrait être lui pour se venger de ses blagues stupides. A cette pensée Severus eut un petit rire tout en courant. En sentant les vibrations du torse contre lequel il était appuyé, Jonnatan ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

- Oh tiens, _père_, hum, heureux de vous revoir. Ah oui, oups, je suis désolé de m'être fait tabasser, mais vous comprenez ils étaient trois ou quatre, je ne sais plus, contre moi. Maintenant si vous voulez m'excuser je vais aller prendre une bonne douche puis aller au lit pour enlever mon mal de tête carabiné.

Severus secoua la tête en murmurant,

- Pauvre fou, même dans cet état, il trouve encore des âneries à dire.

- Ehhhh, j'ai entendu et je ne suis pas un pauvre fou, ok ?

Severus secoua la tête.

- Irrécupérable, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe qu'il venait juste de raser ce matin.

- J'ai encore entendu, souffla Jonnatan à bout de forces et deux secondes après il s'évanouit à cause de la douleur.

Snape vit l'infirmerie avec soulagement. Il s'y engouffra et hurla de toutes ses forces.

- POMPOM ! Venez tout de suite, CAS D'URGENCE !

Mme Pomfresh accourut avec un air paniqué.

- QUOI ? QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Puis voyant l'état de Jonnatan, elle courut vers son placard à potions d'où elle prit plusieurs flacons. En passant à côté de Severus, elle lui dit,

- Déposez-le doucement sur ce lit et allez me chercher Mr Malfoy, Severus, s'il vous plaît.

Snape haussa un sourcil en demandant,

- Et pourquoi lui ?

- Ben voyons, Severus, toute l'école sait que depuis quelques semaines votre fils sort avec Mr Malfoy et je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait qu'il soit à son chevet à son réveil.

Alors là Severus était sur le cul. Son fils sortait avec Draco, toute l'école était au courant et lui, son père n'en savait rien du tout ?

- Grrr, fichu gosse, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'avez-vous dit Severus, demanda Pompom.

- Rien rien, je vais le chercher, grommela le très estimé (plus si estimé que ça) Maître de Potions.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco était dans sa salle commune en train de jouer aux échecs avec Blaise, quand il vit son professeur de potions entrer. Tout le monde se tut dans la salle, alors qu'il s'approcha rapidement de Draco.

- Mr Malfoy, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Draco hocha la tête, mais sans bouger d'un poil, il demanda,

- Pourquoi, professeur ?

- A ce que je vois Mr Malfoy mon impertinent de fils a déteint sur vous. J'aurais espéré mieux de votre part.

Draco rosit très légèrement, mais ne dit pas un mot attendant que Snape réponde à sa question. Le Maître de Potions poussa un soupir de lassitude et répondit,

- Voyons, je suppose que vous ne resterez plus aussi stoïque en apprenant que Mr Snape se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie…

Draco perdit tout de suite ses couleurs et fila hors de la salle commune plus vite qu'une flèche. Il arriva à l'infirmerie en un temps record et y entra en coup de vent.

- Ah Mr Malfoy, j'ai fini de soigner Mr Snape, il se trouve dans le lit du fond, vous pouvez aller le voir, mais ne restez pas trop longtemps. Il a besoin de se reposer. Il dort, alors faites attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Draco hocha la tête puis s'approcha doucement du lit sur lequel était couché Jonnatan. Il retint un cri d'horreur en voyant son visage tuméfié et s'assit doucement sur le lit. Il caressa légèrement ses cheveux.

Jonnatan ouvrit les yeux pendant un instant.

- Ah Draco… content que tu sois là…

Et il se rendormit.

**TBC**

Et voilà voilà, un long chapitre rien que pour vous, mes chers lecteurs. Je vous laisse sur un petit cliffy hahaha. Mais que va-t-il advenir de Jonnatan ? Et puis, il vient de commencer à sortir avec Draco, mais quand est-ce qu'il tombera amoureux ? Mais surtout, où va sa relation avec son père ? Tellement de questions hahaha, mais la suite, au prochain chapitre ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience!

Bisous bisous,

NdM


	7. Questions en chaîne

**Chapitre 7**

**Questions en chaîne**

Jonnatan entendait vaguement des bruits confus. A mesure qu'il se réveillait, les bruits de voix s'identifiaient de plus en plus clairement.

- Ron calme-toi, on ne sait pas qui lui a fait ça, et on ne le saura que quand il se réveillera.

- Mais 'Mione, regarde dans quel état ils l'ont mis !

- Je sais, mais il faudra attendre que Jonnatan se réveille et même si on a besoin de son réveil pour savoir, il ne faut surtout pas le sortir de son sommeil avant au moins quelques heures, c'est primordial pour sa guérison.

Tout à coup une troisième voix beaucoup moins chaleureuse, mais terriblement inquiète retentit comme un coup de fouet.

- Vous ne pourriez pas la fermer un peu ? Ça nous ferait des vacances à tous et je vous jure si jamais vous le réveillez, je vous ferai regretter le jour de votre naissance.

Jonnatan eut un sourire intérieur en reconnaissant la voix de Draco. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le féliciter : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait rabattre le caquet à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout officielle de Poudlard. Il se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il leur fasse savoir qu'il s'est réveillé et malgré la souffrance qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit, c'est deux océans de mercure en fusion qui le regardaient avec une lueur d'inquiétude évidente en leur sein.

Jonnatan tenta tant bien que mal de sourire à son petit ami, mais ce fuit plutôt une grimace qu'il réussit à produire. Même ses muscles faciaux lui faisaient mal.

Draco se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh pour l'avertir que Jonnatan venait de se réveiller.

Celle-ci accourut tout de suite et commença à ausculter Jonnatan sous toutes les coutures. Quand elle eut fini, elle vit que le brun essayait de lui dire quelque chose donc elle l'encouragea du regard.

- Mme Pomfresh, s'il y a de papiers à compléter, est-ce que vous pouvez me les donner pour que je le fasse maintenant, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Jonnatan tandis que les quatre personnes présentes fronçaient les sourcils, ne comprenant le sens de sa question.

- Des papiers ? Pourquoi faire, monsieur Snape ? demanda l'infirmière visiblement confuse.

- Eh bien, pour avoir un abonnement à l'infirmerie et mon nom gravé sur un des lits, bien sûr, répondit Jonnatan le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il finit avec une bosse supplémentaire sur le crâne, bosse qui s'ajouta à sa longue liste de blessures, et une infirmière furieuse contre lui et son impertinence.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Mais madame Pomfresh, s'il vouuuuuuuus plaiiiiiiiiiit, pitiéeuuuuuuuuuuu, laissez-moi sortireuuuuuuuuuuu, dit une voix plaintive et suppliante. D'ailleurs le ton fleurait les accents nasillards si désagréables à l'oreille humaine.

- J'ai dit non. Vous êtes pire qu'un gamin, Mr Snape, quand vous vous y mettez, rétorqua l'infirmière d'une voix implacable.

Pour toute réponse, Jonnatan lui tira la langue et lui tourna le dos en boudant. Pompom leva les yeux au ciel : depuis que Snape Junior s'était réveillé, tous les jours il la suppliait pour qu'elle le laisse sortir de l'infirmerie.

A ce moment-là la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Draco Malfoy. Quand Mme Pomfresh le vit, elle soupira de soulagement, c'était le seul qu'écoutait le jeune Snape.

Draco s'approcha doucement du lit sur lequel Jonnatan était toujours en train de bouder. Il se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille,

- Laisse-moi deviner, beau brun, tu as encore supplié notre chère infirmière pour te laisser sortir et elle t'a encore refusé et tu boudes encore ?

- Gna gna gna, tu pourrais avoir au moins un peu de compassion pour moi, Draco, t'es censé, j'ai bien dit censé être mon petit ami, rétorqua Jonnatan avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Draco sans tenir compte du ton venimeux de son petit ami, s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa pour le couper dans son élan de mauvaise foi.

Quand le baiser prit fin, Draco se rendit compte que Jonnatan ne disait rien.

- Waw, aurais-je enfin réussi à clouer le bec de la célèbre Grande Gueule de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Jonnatan Snape ?

Jonnatan le repoussa et recommença à bouder.

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, c'est pas toi qui depuis une semaine est coincé dans cet endroit de malheur.

- Pourtant c'est bien toi qui as demandé un abonnement à Mme Pomfresh dès que tu t'es réveillé, non ?

- C'est vrai et je le pensais réellement, je suis sûr que dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, je suis le seul à avoir fréquenté aussi souvent cette infirmerie, je vais finir par faire de cet endroit ma maison, dit Jonnatan mi-figue mi-raisin.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser passer Ron et Hermione, qui se chamaillaient encore, mais qui arrêtèrent en voyant Jonnatan. Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, tandis que Ron hochait les épaules l'air de dire « elle est comme ça, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime ».

- Alors, mec, tu vas bien ? demanda Ron en serrant la main de son meilleur ami.

- Je vais très bien, mais dans cette infirmerie, il y a une certaine tête de mule qui refuse de me laisser sortir, dit Jonnatan d'une voix forte pour que Mme Pomfresh l'entende.

La réaction de celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir.

- Dans ce cas, Monsieur Snape, la prochaine fois que vous viendrez et que la tête de mule refusera de vous soigner, on verra si vous la traiterez d'un autre surnom affectueux.

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla pour s'occuper de Neville qui avait un énorme œil au beurre noir qu'il s'était fait en ratant un fois de plus une potion.

Draco et Ron étaient morts de rire tandis qu'Hermione tentait de cacher son amusement en toussotant légèrement. Jonnatan grogna ce qui n'eut comme conséquence que de redoubler les rires des trois autres.

- Eh bien si je suis si amusant que ça, je devrais peut-être aller m'inscrire comme bête de cirque, comme ça tout le monde pourra en profiter.

Pour toute réponse, il eut la vision de Draco, Ron et Hermione se tenant les uns aux autres tandis qu'ils riaient comme des hyènes.

- Mais enfin, tu es déjà une bête de cirque avec tous les reporters qui te traquent sans arrêt, réussit à hoqueter Hermione.

- Humpf ! fit Jonnatan en croisant les bras, et sa lèvre du bas ressortie. Pire qu'un gamin, quoi.

Un long moment plus tard, quand finalement tous se calmèrent, Hermione posa la question qu'elle mourrait d'envie de demander depuis qu'elle était entrée.

- Au fait Jonnatan, tu vas nous dire qui t'a si bien arrangé le portrait ?

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Draco serrer les poings, mais Jonnatan secoua la tête.

- Non je ne le dirai pas, Dumbledore aussi me l'a demandé, mais j'ai refusé de dire qui c'était. Même s'ils m'ont bien tabassé je ne veux pas qu'ils soient expulsés à cause de moi et puis je le méritais un peu puisque c'était une affaire d'ego et de petite amie.

Jonnatan remarquant la tension qu'il y avait en Draco, l'attira contre lui. Ron et Hermione se sentant de trop s'éclipsèrent discrètement tandis que Jonnatan murmurait à l'oreille de Draco des choses qui le faisaient rougir pire qu'une tomate.

Trente minutes plus tard, alors que Jonnatan et Draco en étaient encore à se faire des papouilles, ce furent Blaise, Théo, Crabbe et Goyle qui firent irruption dans l'infirmerie et se jetèrent directement sur Jonnatan. D'ailleurs, ce dernier sous l'énorme poids faillit s'étouffer.

- Jonny ! Mon pote ! Comment va ? cria Blaise d'un air dramatique.

- Dégage Blaise, tu m'étouffes, réussit à articuler le brun.

Draco, bien qu'hilare, prit pitié de son copain et aida les autres à se relever de sur lui. Une fois libéré, Jonnatan s'empressa de prendre une grande goulée d'air.

- Je ne sais pas si on vous l'a déjà dit, mais vous êtres lourds, les gars, aussi bien métaphoriquement que littéralement, s'exclama Snape Junior.

- Gné ? firent Crabbe et Goyle dans un ensemble.

Comme pour confirmer leur situation, Théo, tout bon Serpentard qu'il était s'empressa d'intervenir.

- Je suis impressionné, Jonnatan, que tu connaisses des mots de plus de deux syllabes. Est-ce que ça va ? Ta tête ne te fait-elle pas trop souffrir de l'effort fourni ?

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut un coussin sur la tête, alors que Blaise pleurait de rire et ne restait debout qu'en s'appuyant lourdement contre le blond qui de son côté n'en menait pas large non plus.

Une fois que tous se furent calmés, Blaise intervint à nouveau.

- Bon Jon-Jon, tu craches le morceau ?

Le brun soupira.

- Non Blaise, si j'ai refusé de dire à Dumby qui m'a attaqué, je ne vais certainement pas te le dire à toi.

- Hein ? fit élégamment le noir, de quoi tu parles ? Je m'en soucie comme d'une guigne de ces abrutis. Maintenant si tu me disais que Tu-Sais-Qui t'avait attaqué, alors là peut-être que je serais un minimum intéressé.

- Ton inquiétude me touche, j'apprécie, fit Jonnatan sarcastiquement. Alors de que parlais-tu ? ajouta-t-il après une pause.

- De la personne avec qui tu as perdu ta virginité, bien sûr ! Tu croyais vraiment que je l'aurais oublié ? La dernière fois, je t'ai laissé tranquille, le temps que Draco et toi vous vous fassiez des déclarations à en déchirer même le cœur le plus insensible, mais maintenant tu craches le morceau.

- Ha, je vois que tu es bien persistant, fit le brun quelque peu gêné en sentant à côté de lui Draco se tendre. Tu sais ce n'est rien d'important, vous ne le connaissez même pas de toute façon.

- Arrête de tirer en longueur, Snape, et parle !

A la surprise générale, c'était le calme et silencieux Théo qui venait de faire ce commentaire. Comme résultat, tous le regardèrent bouche bée comme si une corne venait de lui pousser sur la tête. Jonnatan, trop chamboulé par l'intervention du garçon, en oublia son sarcasme et se mit à parler.

- C'était l'été après notre quatrième année. J'étais déprimé après le retour de Voldemort et surtout la mort de Cédric. J'avais pris l'habitude de passer mes journées dans la plaine de jeu à quelques pâtés de maison de chez moi. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré un jour qu'il passait par là. C'était le fils d'un de nos voisins qui normalement travaille et habite à Londres, mais qui était revenu dans sa famille pour les vacances.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu t'es tapé quelque de plus vieux que toi ? s'écria Blaise sans tact.

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir, mais continua.

- Oui, Blaise, je me suis tapé quelque qui faisait le double de mon âge. Mais, ce gars était loin d'être un saint, c'est clair. Je suis sûr qu'il a utilisé de ma faiblesse pour profiter de moi et me sauter. Il connaissait les Dursleys et savait que même si j'allais le raconter, ce n'était pas eux qui allaient le poursuivre en justice pour abus sur mineur. Mais je n'ai rien dit et je me suis laissé faire. J'aurais pu me défendre et l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout du monde… mais honnêtement, tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'oublier le tournant pourri que ma vie venait de prendre.

Un grand silence passa après cela.

- En fait, t'étais déjà un obsédé de lapin à 14 ans ! dit soudainement Blaise interrompant les pensées des autres.

De rage, Jonnatan allait se jeter sur le noir pour l'étrangler joyeusement, mais il se fit retenir par Draco, alors que Blaise s'enfuyait en riant comme un fou, suivi plus lentement par les trois autres qui firent un signe de la main au couple avant de sortir.

- Décidément l'infirmerie est vraiment trop peuplée, aujourd'hui, grommela Jonnatan une fois qu'il se fut calmé, … par des idiots, ajouta-t-il après-coup et le blond lui sourit.

Draco se rassit sur le bord du lit et le brun lui prit la main dans la sienne. Doucement il tira le bras du blond jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse allongé sur le lit à côté de lui, la tête calée dans le creux de l'épaule de Jonnatan. Après quelques instants de silence, Draco prit la parole.

- Dis, Jonnatan, tu ne vas vraiment pas dire qui sont tes assaillants ?

- Nope.

- Alors, tu vas les laisser filer comme ça ? s'indigna l'héritier des Malfoys.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Il est vrai que je refuse de les dénoncer pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent renvoyer, mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus que je vais leur pardonner pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

- Que vas-tu faire alors ?

Il y eut un petit silence et comme Jonnatan ne répondait pas, Draco leva la tête pour le regarder, et frissonna en voyant le sourire démonique qu'arborait le brun.

- Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tous mes assaillants vont perdre un membre de leur corps. Ce qui les empêchera d'engendrer à tout jamais.

- Heu, tu parles bien au sens figuré, là, n'est-ce pas ? fit Draco d'une voix hésitante.

Pour toute réponse le sourire de Jonnatan s'accentua.

- Jonnatan, je suis un Malfoy et ton sourire me fait peur.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu aurais peur, bébé. Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir de ne plus être mon ennemi, fit le brun en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Snape marchait dans les couloirs depuis plus de trois heures sans oser se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Tous les jours, c'était la même chose qui se passait : il sortait des cachots déterminé à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour voir comment allait Jonnatan, mais en chemin sa raison prenait le dessus et ses pas ralentissaient petit à petit jusqu'à se qu'il s'arrête complètement et change de direction. Il passait ensuite plusieurs heures à marcher dans le château sans aucune destination, en essayant de convaincre ses pas d'aller vers l'infirmerie, mais à chaque fois il perdait courage et retournait lamentablement vers les cachots, la queue entre les jambes.

Cependant cette fois-ci, il se dirigea résolument vers l'infirmerie. Arrivé devant, il poussa doucement la porte et vit que son fils était en compagnie de Draco. Il se faufila silencieusement dans l'ombre (n'est pas espion qui veut) et tendit l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation dans l'espoir de savoir qui avait osé lever la main sur son fils pour leur coller une belle vengeance, mais au lieu de cela ce fut tout autre chose qu'il entendit.

- … je ne sais plus quoi penser, tu sais Draco, disait la voix de Jonnatan.

- Ouais je comprends. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, tu sais, mon père n'est pas exactement un exemple du papa de l'année.

Jonnatan hocha la tête et répliqua,

- Je ne le comprends vraiment pas : il me sauve la vie et j'aurais presque pensé qu'il était inquiet pendant la brève conversation que j'ai eue avec lui, sur le chemin pendant, qu'il me portait. Et pourtant, je vais pouvoir sortir dans une heure et depuis le début de mon séjour à l'infirmerie, il n'est pas venu me rendre visite une seule fois pour savoir comment j'allais. A croire que je ne compte pas pour lui…

Severus tressaillit à cause de l'amertume qu'il entendit dans la voix de son fils. Ce dernier semblait blessé par son comportement. Il tendit à nouveau l'oreille.

- Mais je ne vais pas abandonner, après tout c'est de Severus Snape qu'on parle. C'est un coriace et on ouvre les coquilles des coriaces avec une forte pince et beaucoup de détermination !

Soudain Jonnatan éclata de rire. Il se marrait comme une baleine en se retenant à Draco qui visiblement ne comprenait pas ce qui prenait à son petit ami.

- Jonnatan, veut-tu bien te donner la peine d'éclairer ma lanterne quant à la raison de ton hystérie soudaine ?

Son copain lui tira la langue comme pour se moquer de ses mots grandiloquents.

- Moi… une pince… et mon… _père_… une noix et… moi essayer d'ouvrir la noix…, finit-il par articuler, chaque mot étant entrecoupé par une nouvelle crise de fou rire.

Draco sourit amusé.

- Si j'ai bien compris ton explication foireuse, tu viens de t'imaginer en pince essayant d'ouvrir une noix particulièrement rude représentée par ton père, c'est ça ?

Le rire de Jonnatan redoubla alors qu'il hochait la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Severus secoua la tête d'un air désolé en pensant que son fils était définitivement irrécupérable et il sortit de l'infirmerie aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Mr Snape, combien de fois je vous ai ordonné d'arrêter de parler en classe pendant que je donne cours, vociféra la très mélodieuse voix du Maître de Potions.

Jonnatan, qui était en train d'écouter une blague racontée par Blaise, se retourna d'un air ennuyé.

- _Père_, vous savez que vous venez d'interrompre Blaise dans son histoire, c'est pas très poli ça ! s'écria-t-il.

Pour la énième fois depuis que le cours avait commencé, Snape devint rouge de fureur, mais se maîtrisa.

- Dans cas, Mr Snape, puisque cette histoire est tellement intéressante, je suppose que Mr Zabini se fera un plaisir de la raconter à haute voix, n'est-ce pas Mr Zabini ? dit-il d'une voix dangereusement doucereuse.

Blaise déglutit et allait commencer quand Jonnatan l'interrompit pour lancer une dernière pique à son _père_.

- Bien sûr qu'il va la raconter, je suis sûr que ça intéresse beaucoup plus les élèves que votre monologue barbant sur les potions, _père_.

Le plus du tout respecté Maître de Potions devint livide. Il en avait assez, plus qu'assez !

- Mr Snape, veuillez sortir de ma classe, tout de suite. Parkinson, accompagnez-le chez monsieur le Directeur.

Snape se dirigea à grands pas vers le bureau où il écrivit furieusement quelque chose sur un parchemin avant de le sceller par un sortilège et le donner à Pansy.

- Veuillez donner cela de ma part au Directeur. Et maintenant DEHORS ! hurla Snape.

Une fois que Jonnatan et Pansy furent sortis, le professeur se tourna vers sa classe qui le fixait avec des yeux craintifs.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR CONTINUER VOTRE POTION ? QUANT A VOUS MR ZABINI DIX POINTS EN MOINS A SERPENTARD POUR BAVARDAGE EN COURS !

Les élèves baissèrent la tête en continuèrent à faire leur potion le plus silencieusement possible. Personne n'avait jamais vu Snape dans un tel état. Il en paraissait démoniaque, d'ailleurs certains ne seraient pas surpris du tout si maintenant sous leurs nez, Snape se transformait en le diable lui-même. Ça seyait tellement au caractère, après tout.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jonnatan marchait d'un pas nonchalant vers le bureau du directeur avec une Pansy visiblement effrayée derrière lui. Elle tremblait tellement que Jonnatan entendait ses dents s'entrechoquer. Finalement en ayant marre, il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu trembles. Si quelqu'un devrait être effrayé c'est bien moi, et comme je ne suis pas effrayé pour un sou, je ne comprend pas pourquoi toi, tu l'es, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Pansy essaya de dire quelque chose, mais échoua lamentablement à cause de son claquement de dents. Au bout de quelques tentatives, elle réussit à articuler plus ou moins convenablement.

- C'est une réaction de contrecoup. J'ai eu très peur quand Snape a hurlé et maintenant que la tension est relâchée, mon corps ne résiste pas à la frayeur que ça m'a causée.

Jonnatan sourit intérieurement en pensant que c'était quand même son cher _père_ qui avait été capable de faire ça à une élève, mais extérieurement il lui lança un regard compatissant.

- Tu sais quoi, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh te donne une potion calmante. Donne-moi le mot, je connais le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

La jeune fille sembla partagée entre faire ce que Jonnatan venait de lui dire ou suivre les directions du Maître de Potions.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Va te reposer, sourit-il d'un air charmeur.

Pansy hocha la tête, lui donna le mot et partit dans une autre direction. Snape Jr secoua la tête et reprit la marche. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et commença à énumérer les noms de toutes les sucreries qu'il connaissait. Comme aucune ne marchait, exaspéré il lança,

- Cornelius Fudge (1) pourquoi pas tant qu'on y est !

A sa grande surprise, la gargouille se mit marche. Jonnatan secoua la tête face à l'humour noir de son cher Directeur un peu beaucoup timbré sur les bords. Il grimpa les escaliers et toqua à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez, entendit-il provenir de l'intérieur.

Jonnatan entra et le barbu eut un sourire en le reconnaissant.

- Ah Jonnatan, je me demandais combien de temps allait encore tenir Severus. J'avais même posé un pari là-dessus avec Minerva. Zut, je lui dois 10 Gallions.

Comme Jonnatan haussait un sourcil d'incompréhension, Dumby lui expliqua.

- Je savais que tôt ou tard Severus en aurait marre de vos amusements dans sa classe à ses dépens et qu'il vous enverrait chez moi. Seulement j'ignorais combien de temps il tiendrait.

Jonnatan sourit et lui donna le parchemin qu'avait écrit Snape. Dumbledore l'ouvrit et le parcourut. Quand il finit de lire, il le tendit à Jonnatan avec des yeux pétillants pour qu'il le lise, à son tour.

_Albus,_

_J'en ai marre, je ne tiens plus. Aujourd'hui était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Mon fils _(Jonnatan vit que le mot 'fils' était écrit comme si Snape voulait transpercer le parchemin avec sa plume à ce mot)_ devient de plus en plus insolent. Je ne veux plus le voir à mes cours, tant qu'il n'arrêtera pas ses blagues stupides. Je comprends qu'il m'en veuille et je savais à quoi m'attendre lorsque j'ai appris son existence. Mais il réagit comme un gamin qui n'a pas une once de maturité dans le crâne. Et par-dessus tout, il sabote sciemment le déroulement de mes cours, au lieu de chercher une explication avec moi dans l'intimité, comme toute personne adulte le ferait. _

_Je suis au bout du rouleau, _

_S.S._

Ayant fini de lire, Jonnatan tendit à nouveau le parchemin au barbu qui le fit disparaître d'un simple _Evanesco_.

- Je crois que ce billet t'as été bénéfique, n'est-ce pas ?

Jonnatan, perdu dans ses pensées, hocha la tête légèrement.

- J'ai conscience que j'ai été un peu trop loin aujourd'hui, mais vous savez son indifférence quelque part me blesse et à chaque fois, ça me donne envie de faire encore plus pour le faire réagir par tous les moyens.

Dumby hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait, mais pour toute réponse il proposa à Jonnatan,

- Voulez-vous un bonbon à la menthe ?

Snape Jr leva la tête et regarda le Vénéré Glucomaniaque qui représentait l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, avec de l'horreur dans les yeux. Après un bref au revoir poli, il s'enfuit pratiquement du bureau du directeur.

Arrivé près de la Grande Salle, il vit les têtes de Ron, Hermione et Draco se tourner vers lui. Ils étaient tous les trois assis à la table de Gryffondor, et il avança dans leur direction pour les rejoindre.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Le mois de novembre passa en éclair, et ils étaient déjà à la mi-décembre. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Jonnatan avait réussi à convaincre Ron et Hermione à venir dans la S.S.S. (la Stricte Salle des Serpents), comme se plaisait à appeler Ron la salle commune des Serpentards.

Draco, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Théo et Jonnatan étaient assis dans des fauteuils près du feu et discutaient de tout et de rien. Harry qui était couché dans le divan la tête posée sur les genoux de Draco dit tout à coup,

- Hermione, ma douce Hermione, tu sais que je t'aime ?

Hermione soupira puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bon, vas-y, quel est le service que tu veux me demander ?

Jonnatan eut un sourire penaud tandis que les autres garçons se fichaient de lui.

- Hum, toi qui es au courant de tout, pourrais-tu nous dire quand est la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, demanda-t-il.

Hermione répondit tout de suite.

- Samedi, puisqu'on est vendredi aujourd'hui.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Quel rapport avec vendredi ? demanda-t-il.

- Aucun mais j'avais envie de le dire comme ça, répondit Hermione.

Elle releva la tête et vit que cinq paires d'yeux le fixaient avec stupeur.

- Quoi ?

- Hermione chérie tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda d'une voix inquiète Ron.

Au surnom ridicule, Blaise et Théo ricanèrent et commencèrent à faire semblant de vomir tandis que Draco faisait semblant de jouer au violon sous les yeux hilares de Jonnatan.

- Hum oui, je crois que je vais bien, juste que ces derniers temps je ne me sens pas toujours très bien. C'est sûrement dû au stress des cours.

Comme Ron continuait à la regarder d'un air inquiet, Hermione dit,

- Je t'assure que je vais bien, Ron, cesse de t'inquiéter.

Ce dernier hocha légèrement la tête, pas vraiment convaincu. Mais alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, ils furent interrompus par un grand hibou de couleur gris métal, qui vint toquer à la fenêtre. Jonnatan le reconnaissant se leva prestement et alla l'ouvrir. Le hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce et tendit sa patte au brun. Ce dernier prit le parchemin qui y était accroché et sans qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose, le hibou s'envola à nouveau par la fenêtre. Jonnatan la referma doucement et reprit sa place initiale, sa tête sur les genoux de Draco. Il ouvrit le parchemin, le lut, le plia et le mit dans sa poche. A présent un sourire machiavélique apparaissait sur son visage.

Comme les autres, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de leur donner des explications, Draco se risqua à demander.

- C'était quoi ?

Le sourire de Jonnatan s'élargit.

- Oh le petit cadeau de Noël de mon _père_ est prêt, répondit-il avec un air énigmatique.

Une expression d'incompréhension s'installa sur les visages des autres. Jonnatan le remarquant leur dit,

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous découvrirez bien assez tôt de quoi il s'agit.

Draco haussa les épaules en se demandant quel coup tordu avait encore été inventer l'esprit vicieux de son petit ami.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Severus Snape était affalé dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée dans ses quartiers, et était en train de se soûler.

Tous les ans à cette époque il déprimait et buvait seul dans les cachots jusqu'à la perte de conscience.

Tous les ans à cette époque, il revivait les évènements qui s'étaient passés il y a 17 ans.

Tous les ans à cette époque, son cœur saignait encore plus abondamment que d'habitude sur le bonheur qu'il aurait pu être le sien.

Tous les ans à cette époque, il devenait pire qu'une loque.

Tous les ans à cette époque, il ne voulait voir personne d'autre que sa solitude elle-même.

Et maintenant ajouté à tout ça, il se morfondait sur la relation déplorable entre son fils et lui. Il vida son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu d'un trait et au lieu de le remplir à nouveau, il prit carrément la bouteille qu'il but au goulot. C'était déjà la troisième qu'il finissait. Encore deux, peut-être trois, et il pourrait peut-être oublier ses soucis et aller piquer un petit roupillon. Mais avant même de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, il tomba endormi.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que contrairement aux autres années, son cher fils n'allait pas le laisser tranquille pour Noël et qu'au contraire, il en baverait le Sevy, pour avoir un peu de solitude.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Blaise ! Mon sauveur ! s'écria Jonnatan en sautant sur le garçon brun qui marchait tranquillement dans un couloir.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs le regarda avec amusement et dit,

- Aux dernières nouvelles c'est encore toi le Sauveur, non ?

- Ha ha ha, c'est fou ce que tu peux être marrant Blaisou chéri, je suis carrément mort de rire, dit Jonnatan ironiquement en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ou c'est pour le plaisir de me voir que tu m'as sauté dessus comme un hippopotame en chaleur ?

- …

Jonnatan le regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

- Hippopotame en chaleur ? Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ?

- Beeeen, vois-tu…

- Non, le coupa Jonnatan, je ne veux pas savoir où ton esprit dépravé a encore été traîner. Bref, je ne suis pas là pour discuter de ça. Sérieusement, je suis dans la merde, il me faut absolument ton aide !

- Si tu as trompé Draco, comte pas sur moi… AIEU !

- Ça t'apprendra à dire des âneries. En fait, ça concerne Draco. Mais surtout c'est un cataclysme, c'est un problème insoluble, je suis dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aideeeeeeeuuuuuuu, Blaiiiiiiiiiiiiiise, s'iiiiil teuuuuu plaiiiiiiiit ?

- Bon bon d'accord, alors c'est quoi ton problème ? Et n'oublie pas que chez nous les Serpentards toute information a un prix, fit Blaise exaspéré.

- … T'es d'humeur de troll aujourd'hui, dis donc. T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

- Jonnatan, si j'étais à ta place, en train de me demander une faveur, je fermerais ma grande gueule.

- Wow, vraiment de mauvais poil. Ok, ben… heu, hum jenesaispasquoioffriràdracopournoël ?

- Ecoute Jonnatan, je sais très bien que tu es un ancien Gryffondor et que leur intelligence est discutable, mais par Merlin, veux-tu bien articuler ce que tu viens de dire parce que je n'ai rien compris.

- C'est bon pas besoin de t'énerver, tu sais ? Relax, mec, peace and love.

- Jonnatan, tu commences réellement à me taper sur les nerfs. Soit tu me dis clairement ton problème, soit je m'en vais de ce pas.

- Ben en fait je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Draco pour Noël, murmura Jonnatan en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

Blaise resta saisi pendant quelques instants. Il sentait monter en lui le fou rire du siècle, et vraiment, promis juré, il essaya de toutes ses forces de le freiner, mais peine perdue. Il riait tellement que les larmes coulaient des yeux et ses jambes commencèrent à le lâcher, au point qu'il dut s'appuyer contre un mur pour retrouver son équilibre. D'ailleurs les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir se demandaient s'il n'avait pas sombré dans la folie.

- Heu c'est bon Blaise, tu sais tu peux arrêter maintenant. Blaise j'ai l'air d'un con là à te regarder te marrer comme hyène… BLAISE !

Les larmes aux yeux, Blaise finit par se calmer et respira un grand coup avant de regarder à nouveau Jonnatan. Il ne put empêcher un reste d'éclat de rire lui traverser les lèvres. Mais il réussit à se contrôler face au regard noir que lui lança le fils du Maître de Potions.

- Alors c'était ça ton problème cataclysmique ?

Et à nouveau, son fou rire recommença tandis que Jonnatan hochait vivement la tête comme un chiot attendant son nonos de la part de son maître avec des yeux pleins d'espoir et la queue frétillante. Mais, cette fois-ci, il réussit à se calmer pour de bon en remarquant les yeux peinés de Jonnatan.

- Ecoute je ne sais pas quoi te dire, il y a quand même une différence entre meilleur ami et petit ami… en fait c'est faux, t'es même pas petit…

- Très drôle Blaise, tu continues s'il te plaît ? siffla Jonnatan entre ses dents.

- Hé bien, je ne sais pas si ça va t'aider, mais même si Draco paraît superficiel, c'est quelqu'un de très sensible… surtout ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça, il m'écorcherait vif avant de me jeter dans les oubliettes du Manoir Malfoy: 'Un Malfoy n'est pas sensible', imita Blaise.

Jonnatan sourit avec tendresse et Blaise se dit que même si Jonnatan ne se rendait pas compte de ses sentiments, il était irrévocablement mordu.

- Je ne sais pas si ça peut m'aider, mais merci quand même Blaise, dit Jonnatan et il partit en direction du local de métamorphose.

Blaise secoua la tête et poursuivit son chemin en pensant à un certain brun aux yeux turquoise nommé Théodore Nott.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jonnatan se trouvait dans une salle de classe vide et était en train d'écrire une lettre. Il était venu exprès ici parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient. Quand il eut fini sa lettre, il déposa sa plume et relut la missive pour voir s'il n'avait pas mis de détails compromettants au cas où la lettre serait interceptée.

_Chers X et Y, _

_J'ai bien reçu votre lettre et j'écris pour vous dire de m'envoyer la-chose-que-vous-savez pour le 23 décembre à 23h45 sur la tour d'Astronomie._

_Merci d'avance,_

_Vous-Savez-Qui (hahaha visez l'ironie !)_

Jonnatan plia soigneusement le parchemin et sortit de la classe en direction de la volière.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jonnatan se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il venait de rêver que Voldemort avait décidé de se travestir. C'était sûrement un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être une vision, nan sûrement pas.

Un mouvement de Draco étendu à côté de lui attira son attention. Jonnatan sourit en voyant le blond se blottir contre lui. Il caressa doucement sa joue puis sa main remonta et il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il baissa la tête et parsema son visage de petits baisers papillons avant de fourrer sa tête dans son cou. Quand il entendit Draco gémir dans son sommeil, Jonnatan prit sa baguette et jeta un sort de silence sur les rideaux fermés de son lit à baldaquin. Déposant sa baguette, il revint mordiller le cou pâle. C'était la partie qui l'excitait le plus chez Draco. Il commença à maltraiter la jugulaire en la mordillant, la suçant, l'aspirant. Il était sûr que Draco aurait un suçon à cet endroit, le lendemain. Tant mieux, comme ça tout le monde saurait qu'il lui appartenait.

Sous ses caresses habiles, Draco finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Jo-Jonnatan qu'est-ce que tu fais ? haleta le blond alors qu'il sentait les mains de son petit ami se glisser dans son bas de pyjama.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irai pas plus loin, je t'ai donné ma parole et je la tiendrai. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te désirer et de vouloir te faire une petite gâterie de temps en temps.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses paroles, mais son sourire disparut vite quand il sentit la main de Jonnatan sur une partie plus que sensible de son anatomie.

- Ah… Jonnatan… ah… j'espère au moins… que… tu as lancé u-un… ah ah… oh Merlin… sort de s-sil-lence aaaaah…c'est bon !

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Jonnatan en attrapant la langue de Draco entre ses dents pour la sucer, et en accélérant les mouvements de sa main gauche. Sa main droite, elle, vint glisser sur le torse du blond et se mit à jouer avec l'un de ses tétons.

- J-Jonnatan… je ne… vais plus pouvoir tenir, miaula presque Draco alors que Jonnatan accélérait encore un peu plus le rythme de va et vient sur son membre, je… crois que je vais… venIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! Aaah !

Draco tomba essoufflé entre les bars de Jonnatan qui lui caressa doucement la joue puis l'embrassa tendrement. Draco répondit à son baiser et ils finirent par s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre.

**TBC**

(1) Fudge en anglais signifie caramel.

Coucou les gens !

Désolée déjà pour le retard, mais ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai eu plein de choses qui me sont tombées dessus, ne me laissant pas beaucoup de temps.

Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Malgré le fait que dans le chapitre passé il y ait eu une lueur d'espoir, la situation entre Jonnatan et Severus ne semble pas s'arranger. D'un autre côté, la relation entre Draco et Jon est toute choute. Blaise semble craquer sur Théo, et Dumby est aussi timbré que d'hab. Mais que va-t-il se passer ? La suite au prochain chapitre ;)

Bisous bisous et à bientôt,

NdM


	8. L'amour est mauvais pour la santé

_Coucou les amis !_

_Voilà, je suis désolée pour cet énorme retard ! Mais vraiment, je m'aplatis devant vous pour m'excuser car je sais que j'avais dit à plusieurs de mes reviewers que j'allais poster toutes les semaines. Mais, moi qui ai fini l'université, je suis en ce moment en stage, et j'ai des horaires à temps plein, du coup, j'ai été un peu beaucoup occupée ces premières semaines. Mais, maintenant ça va mieux, je vais à nouveau pouvoir revenir à une vie plus ou moins normale ha, ha, ha. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8**

**L'amour est mauvais pour la santé**

Il était 23h40 et ça faisait déjà 10 minutes que Jonnatan faisait le pied de grue en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie surtout qu'il faisait particulièrement froid en ce mois de décembre (on était la veille du début des vacances de Noël) et qu'il n'avait pas pris de cape avec lui, lançant simplement sa cape d'invisibilité au-dessus de son pyjama. Il grogna pour la énième fois et même un ours aurait pu le féliciter pour ses grognements réussis.

Finalement au bout d'un autre quart d'heure de poireautage, il vit un point noir dans le ciel, point qui à mesure qu'il approchait, grossissait jusqu'à prendre la forme de deux grands hiboux portant un paquet de la taille d'une boite à chaussures.

Quand les hiboux se posèrent, Jonnatan défit les attaches et prit la boîte. Ensuite, il donna quelques graines à manger aux volatiles, puis après les avoir regardé s'envoler, il se drapa dans sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en alla silencieusement.

Arrivé devant les cachots, il prononça le mot de passe "Sangs-purs pour toujours" et entra dans la S.S.S. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du dortoir, il vit cinq paires d'yeux se tourner vers lui puis le regarder avec un choc. Jonnatan se demanda un instant pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le fixaient comme ça avant de se souvenir qu'il était toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il l'enleva prestement et il put entendre les exclamations des autres.

- Alors voici le secret du Grand Harry Potter et maintenant de Jonnatan Snape ? demanda sarcastiquement Blaise.

Jonnatan haussa un sourcil puis alla s'installer sur son lit où était déjà couché Draco. Il l'embrassa sous les sifflements moqueurs des autres puis lança à Blaise,

- Je te jure Blaise que si tu oses ne serait-ce que dire le moindre mot au sujet de ma cape à quelqu'un, je te vide de tes tripes et te pends avec par la Tour d'Astronomie, et c'est valable pour tout le monde ça.

Il avait prit un air tellement menaçant qu'instinctivement tous se reculèrent, mais Jonnatan, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, se mit en devoir d'ouvrir la boîte que lui avaient apportée les hiboux.

Les autres, curieux finirent par s'approcher.

- C'est le fameux cadeau que tu vas offrir à ton père ? demanda Théo.

Jonnatan hocha la tête tout en soulevant le couvercle. A l'intérieur se trouvait une sorte de figurine.

- Une poupée, demanda Blaise incrédule, c'est ça que tu comptes offrir à ton père ?

Snape Jr eut un sourire maléfique.

- Ah mais, mon cher Blaise, ceci n'est pas une simple poupée, comme tu dis. C'est juste, enfin en tout cas ça va devenir le pire cauchemar de mon _père_. En fait je suis un associé de jumeaux Weasley et cet été quand je les ai vus, je leur ai demandé de me fabriquer quelque chose de spécial pour mon _père_. Ils m'ont promis d'y travailler et ceci est la consécration de leur dur labeur.

- Et ce quelque chose de spécial, c'est cette poupée informe ? demanda Draco ne pouvant s'empêcher de froncer son petit nez de dégoût.

Jonnatan lui sourit tendrement et répliqua,

- Ce n'est pas une poupée, c'est un personnage créé à partir d'un Cupidon. Je vous explique, normalement un Cupidon suit quelqu'un et lance une flèche sur le cœur de la personne dont ce quelqu'un doit tomber amoureux tout en chantant des chansons d'amour et en récitant des poèmes dégoulinants de sentiments à l'eau de rose. Eh bien, j'ai eu l'idée de modifier un peu ces caractéristiques. Une fois qu'on réveillera cette poupée, on va lui dire le nom de la personne qu'elle devra suivre. A partir de ce moment, la personne à laquelle, elle est adressée, ici mon _père_, va se voir être suivie partout. A chaque fois que mon _père_ se trouvera en présence d'autres personnes, l'ange va se mettre à chanter des chansons d'amour passionnées et plus mon _père_ lui demandera de se taire, plus l'ange chantera de plus en plus fort. Sans oublier qu'à chaque fois que mon cher _père_ jurera il recevra une flèche dans le postérieur.

Une fois l'explication terminée, il se rendit compte que ses compagnons de chambre le fixaient avec un certain respect.

- Mais t'es un vrai sadique toi, s'exclama Blaise, tu sais je suis pleinement heureux maintenant d'être ton ami que ton ennemi.

Les autres hochèrent vivement la tête et Jonnatan pouffa de rire.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes, ça va relax, c'est pas sur vous, mais sur mon _père_ que je vais l'envoyer.

- Je crois que là, niveau sadisme, tu es en train de surpasser Snape haut la main, dit Draco en se serrant contre son petit ami, et pourtant c'est mon parrain et je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre à de nombreuses occasions.

Jonnatan se contenta de sourire puis bailla.

- Aaah je suis trop fatigué et puis une bonne journée m'attend demain. Heureusement que toute l'école sera encore là jusqu'à midi puisque le train ne part qu'après le déjeuner donc mon _père_ va en voir de toutes les couleurs, mouahahahaha !

- Euh une dernière question Jonnatan, ton ange, il dure combien de temps ? demanda Blaise.

- Comment ça Draco dure combien de temps, demanda Jonnatan avec un faux air innocent.

Draco lui donna une tape sur la tête et Jonnatan lui sourit d'un air désarmant. Blaise pouffa de rire.

-Tsss, t'aurais pu trouver mieux comme jeu de mots à la con, Jonnatan, décidément tu ne t'améliores pas à ce niveau-là. C'est désolant, fit le brun en secouant la tête.

- Bah tu n'avais qu'à poser ta question un peu plus clairement, parce que mon ange c'est Draco, ce truc hideux dans la boite, c'est l'ange de mon _père_.

- Décidément on en apprend tous les jours, dit Théo avec un air moqueur, alors tu réponds à la question de Blaise?

Jonnatan eut un sourire diabolique et répondit,

- 2 jours, à savoir 48 heures, à savoir 2880 minutes, à savoir 172800 secondes d'enfer gratuit pour mon cher _père_.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Shuuuuuuut Blaise, arrête de faire autant de boucan quand tu marches, parce que je te jure que si mon _père_ nous attrape, on est morts et même enterrés. Et je peux t'assurer que le fait que je sois son fils ne me donnera aucun avantage, chuchota furieusement Jonnatan.

Il était 7 heures du matin, et Blaise, Draco et Jonnatan se trouvaient au coin du couloir qui donnait directement sur la porte des appartements privés du Maître de Potions.

- Bon maintenant, on réveille l'ange, dit Jonnatan en retirant le couvercle de la boite.

Il prit précautionneusement l'ange dans ses bras et lui dit,

- Fred et George, Weasley's en puissance.

Blaise et Draco étouffèrent un rire derrière leurs mains tandis que Jonnatan souriait d'amusement à l'incantation.

Les yeux de l'ange papillonnèrent et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Bonjour je me nomme Saint-Affreudite, dites-moi le nom de celui qui va profiter de mes talents extraordinaires.

A présent, Draco et Blaise se tenaient le ventre en riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter dès le moment où ils avaient entendu le nom de l'ange. Jonnatan toujours avec un air imperturbable, s'adressa à l'ange.

- Bonjour, alors le nom est : Severus Snape et il habite à la porte là-bas, dit-il en montrant, au bout du couloir, une vieille tapisserie représentant Salazar Serpentard et qui constituait l'accès aux quartiers du Maître de Potions.

L'ange acquiesça avec sa grosse tête toute verte. A ce mouvement, le long nez pendant avec la grosse verrue dessus bougèrent de haut en bas. Jonnatan remarqua du coin de l'œil que Draco et Blaise étaient au bord de la crise d'apoplexie à force d'avoir ri.

L'ange s'envola vers le lieu indiqué et commença à taper des poings un peu partout sur la tapisserie. Salazar Serpentard, outré par un tel comportement plébéien, poussa un cri dédaigneux et rentra vers le côté intérieur de la tapisserie, aussi bien pour échapper aux coups du malotru que pour prévenir Snape de la présence d'un importun devant l'entrée de ses quartiers. Les trois garçons à ce moment-là se hâtèrent de se mettre sous la cape d'invisibilité et s'approchèrent aussi silencieusement que possible de l'ange pour mieux observer la scène.

Soudain, la tapisserie commença à se transformer et bientôt une lourde porte en chêne apparut en son lieu. Porte qui se fit ouvrir violemment par un Snape endormi et peu amène. Il sembla légèrement surpris à la vue de la laideur devant lui mais reprit très vite son masque froid.

- Vous êtes Severus Snape ? couina la voix de l'ange Saint-Affreudite.

Severus Snape commit l'erreur de sa vie en répondant,

- Oui. A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

Un éclair vert kaki sortit de l'ange et enveloppa le Maître de Potions. Ce dernier sortit tout de suite sa baguette et la pointa sur l'angelot d'un air tellement menaçant qu'il aurait fait fuir Voldmachin lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de me faire ?

L'ange sourit et lui dit calmement pas effrayé pour un sou,

- Joyeux Noël Severus Snape, je suis votre cadeau de Noël de la part d'un admirateur secret.

Sous la cape, Jonnatan se mordit violemment la main pour ne pas hurler de rire. Draco et Blaise étaient déjà KO, ils avaient tellement ri que le sang leur était monté à la tête.

Quand l'ange dit ça, rien ne valait l'expression de Snape à ce moment-là. Sa mâchoire était tombée et s'était fracassée sur le sol… métaphoriquement bien sûr parce qu'en vrai, Snape avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Puis soudainement, il claqua la porte au nez de l'ange pour l'ouvrir deux secondes plus tard et sortir en coup de vent dans l'espoir de semer l'angelot. Malheureusement pour lui ce dernier le suivit et Jonnatan dut perdre quelques secondes à essayer de ranimer les deux zouaves qui l'accompagnaient. Quand finalement il eut réussi, ils enlevèrent la cape et coururent vite en direction de la Grande Salle.

A leur arrivée, ils se trouvèrent devant un spectacle qui les fit se figer sur place tout de suite.

Snape était au milieu de la salle en train de hurler contre l'ange tandis que celui-ci se mit à chanter d'une grande voix de stentor.

_Cet océan de passion_

_Qui déferle dans mes veines_

_Qui cause ma déraison_

_Ma déroute, ma déveine_

_Doucement j'y plongerai_

_Sans qu'une main me retienne_

_Lentement je m'y noierai_

_Sans qu'un remords ne me vienne_

- Je te jure que si tu continues à chanter, c'est toi que je noierai, hurla Snape mais l'ange imperturbable continua à chanter un cran plus haut sous les rires moqueurs de la totalité de la Grande Salle, professeurs y compris. Tsss, aucune solidarité.

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Et je vais te maudire_

_Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie_

- Maudit sois-tu saleté d'angelot à la con, hurla encore Snape, AIEUUUUUUUUUUU !

L'ange, tout en continuant à chanter, venait d'envoyer une flèche dans le postérieur de Snape parce que ce dernier venait de dire un gros mot.

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_J'aurais pu le prédire_

_Dès le premier jour_

_Dès la première nuit_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

- OUI! Je vais te détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas de cendres de toi !

Mais Saint-Affreudite lui fit un sourire éclatant et continua la chanson.

_Mon péché, mon obsession_

_Désir fou qui me tourmente_

_Qui me tourne en dérision_

_Qui me déchire et me hante_

_Petite marchande d'illusion_

_Je ne vis que dans l'attente_

_De voir voler ton jupon_

_Et que tu danses et tu chantes_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Et je vais te maudire_

_Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_J'aurai pu le prédire_

_Dès le premier jour_

_Dès la première nuit_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

Tout à coup l'ange s'arrêta de chanter et s'adressa à Snape.

- Le passage qui va suivre vous est particulièrement destiné mon cher Passionné Snape, dit-il en papillonnant des yeux.

Et il continua à chanter sous les sifflements moqueurs des élèves et les gloussements des professeurs. On pouvait même voir Colin Crivey mitrailler la scène de son appareil photo. Et si on regardait encore plus attentivement, on pourrait jurer voir une mini-caméra sorcière dans les mains d'Albus Dumbledore.

_Moi qui me croyais l'hiver_

_Me voici un arbre vert_

_Moi qui me croyais de fer_

_Contre le feu de la chair_

_Je m'enflamme et me consume_

_Pour les yeux d'une étrangère_

_Qui ont bien plus de mystère_

_Que la lumière de la lune_

- Ooooooooh, huèrent les élèves dans la salle, des yeux mystérieuuuuuuux ? Snape amoureuuuuuuuuux ?

Snape ne savait plus où se mettre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en train de rougir comme un adolescent devant sa première petite copine. Il se cacha le visage derrière ses mains.

« Pitié que le cauchemar s'arrête vite » supplia-t-il dans sa tête.

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Et je vais te maudire_

_Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_J'aurais pu le prédire_

_Dès le premier jour_

_Dès la première nuit_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

L'ange termina la chanson sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements tandis que Snape s'enfuyait de la salle, bientôt suivi par son bien-aimé cupidon.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Severus Snape marchait d'un pas rageur dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il allait tuer son fils dès que celui-ci lui tomberait sous la main. Il avait dû se coltiner cet ange de §#$%&*!?§£¡ depuis 6 heures déjà et pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute que le fameux expéditeur était son fils. Il était furieux, il en avait plus qu'assez du comportement gamin de _son fils adoré_ et il était plus que temps qu'ils se parlent. Il tourna au coin du couloir quand soudain il se figea et tendit l'oreille.

« Ohohoh, des étudiants en train de faire des choses dans un couloir ? Eh bien c'est Noël avant l'heure dites donc », pensa Snape.

[Mais c'est Noël, espèce de vieux Scroutt], dit une petite voix.

Snape tomba en arrêt.

« Euh, t'es qui toi pour me parler comme ça ? Personne ne parle à Severus Snape sur ce ton et l'insulte encore moins », siffla Snape.

[Je suis la voix de ta conscience, pauvre plouk, donc comme je suis toi, je t'insulte comme je veux. Et tu sembles oublier, très cher, que le garçon appelé Jonnatan Snape et qui entre parenthèses est ton fils, s'est déjà permis un nombre incalculable de fois de te parler sur le ton le plus insolant possible et de te ridiculiser en classe devant tous tes élèves, alors ? J'ai cloué le bec à la terreur des cachots ?], demanda insolemment la petite voix.

« Grmpf », fut la seule réponse de Snape.

[Bon, t'avais pas des élèves à surprendre en pleine action ?]

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Maintenant tu te tais, si jamais quelqu'un t'entend… », menaça Snape.

[Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je te signale que je suis ta petite voix donc qu'en conséquence je suis dans ta tête, et si c'est toujours pas clair pour toi ça veut dire qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut m'entendre !]

Snape se renfrogna encore un peu plus et sans plus faire attention à la petite voix continua d'avancer pour débusquer les élèves pris en faute.

« Je deviens schizo », pensa-t-il.

Juste à cet instant, il tourna au coin du couloir pour tomber sur son fils et son filleul. Intérieurement, il soupira de découragement.

« Eh ben ça promet ».

- Puis-je savoir ce que cela signifie ? dit-il d'une voix très menaçante et qui promettait les pires tortures du monde.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jonnatan marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de Draco, quand il vit ce dernier se diriger vers lui. Il accéléra le pas et l'attrapa aussitôt dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ça faisait quand même deux longues heures qu'il n'avait plus pu embrasser ces lèvres roses, tendres et tièdes. Draco répondit tout de suite à son baiser et Jonnatan le plaqua contre le mur se fichant pas mal d'être dans un couloir puisque ce dernier n'était que très rarement fréquenté.

Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de soie et caressa voluptueusement le torse pâle. Sournoisement, ses mains glissèrent vers les tétons et commencèrent à les taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Draco gémir contre sa bouche. Finalement à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent sans pour autant que Jonnatan ne se décolle de Draco. Ce dernier regarda son petit ami et demanda d'une voix légèrement tremblante,

- Pourquoi tant de fougue ? En quel honneur ?

Jonnatan haussa un sourcil.

- N'ai-je pas le droit d'embrasser mon petit ami quand je le vois ?

- Hum hum, d'habitude embrasser, c'est juste les lèvres, là tu m'as fait un pelotage en règle, non que ça m'ait déplu, loin de là, c'était même excessivement… jouissif, dois-je dire.

Le souffle de Jonnatan s'accéléra, mais cette fois-ci il se retint de dévorer le blond en entier.

- En fait pour te dire la vérité, je te cherchais, dit-il, je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau de Noël en tête à tête et pas devant les autres.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Draco de hausser un sourcil.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le donner devant les autres ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas ressembler à un Poufsouffle dégoulinant de sentiments devant les autres.

Draco sourit et hocha la tête pendant que Jonnatan sortait de son sac un écrin rectangulaire et le lui tendait. Le blond le prit et l'ouvrit doucement… pour rester soufflé devant le contenu. C'était une simple chaîne en or blanc au bout de laquelle pendaient un J et un D entrelacés par un serpent. Jonnatan vit les yeux de Draco s'embrumer, puis il se jeta sur Jonnatan et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il fit retourner leurs positions et Jonnatan se retrouva accolé au mur.

- Tu veux bien me le mettre ? souffla Draco contre l'oreille de son petit ami.

Pour toute réponse, Jonnatan prit le collier, fit retourner Draco et tout en lui embrassant la nuque, il attacha le collier. Draco n'arrêtait pas de frissonner sous les baisers. Sa nuque faisait partie des endroits sensibles de son corps. Finalement il se retourna dans les bras de Jonnatan et lui ravit à nouveau les lèvres dans un baiser des plus sensuels. Lentement il défit la braguette de Jonnatan et prit dans sa main le membre déjà dur comme un roc.

Snape Jr haleta sous la caresse alors que Draco commençait un langoureux mouvement de va et vient qui s'accéléra petit à petit. Au moment où Jonnatan allait atteindre la jouissance, Draco arrêta tout d'un coup. Son petit ami grogna de frustration et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Draco à genoux devant lui en train de baisser son pantalon.

Draco haussa un sourcil et demanda,

- Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements ?

Jonnatan n'eut que le temps de lui faire un sourire carnassier, que deux secondes plus tard, il se mordait douloureusement la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour éviter de hurler de plaisir en se sentant comprimé dans la chaude cavité. Sa tête roulait à droite et à gauche contre le mur et son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique. La bouche de Draco, la langue de Draco, ses mouvements parfois saccadés, tout ça était en train de petit à petit le rendre fou.

C'était vraiment un tableau érotique qu'ils présentaient: Jonnatan dos au mur, le pantalon sur ses chevilles, cambré à l'extrême, tandis que Draco à genoux devant lui faisait des rapides mouvements de va et vient avec sa bouche.

- D… Dra-co.

Jonnatan avala douloureusement sa salive. Il n'osait même pas regarder vers le bas, vers la tête blonde, car il savait qu'il jouirait immédiatement s'il le faisait. Déjà, il sentait la pression augmenter de plus en plus dans son bas-ventre. Il n'était plus loin.

- Dr-Dra… Dray… j-je… v-vais venir…

Pour toute réponse, Draco accéléra encore plus le rythme de ses allées et venues, et Jonnatan jouit violemment dans la bouche de son petit ami. Ce dernier avala tout avant de se relever et de poser un baiser chaste sur les lèvres d'un Jonnatan alangui contre le mur.

« Il est vraiment la réincarnation de la débauche à cet instant », pensa Draco.

Tout à coup, des pas se firent entendre et avant qu'ils aient pu faire un mouvement, un Snape Senior vert de rage se tenait devant eux.

- Puis-je savoir ce que cela signifie ? siffla-t-il.

Jonnatan releva tranquillement son pantalon et se reboutonna. Ce fut seulement une fois qu'il eut arrangé sa chemise et passé la main dans ses cheveux, qu'il dit,

- Là ? Je viens de prendre mon pied avec mon petit ami et c'était l'expérience la plus… wow de ma vie. Je ne trouve pas de mots pour l'exprimer, fit-il avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Il vit son _père_ trembler, mais ce dernier sembla se contenir à grande peine. Et pour en rajouter une couche, l'ange apparut soudainement à côté d'eux et dès qu'il vit Jonnatan et Draco en face de Severus, il se mit à chanter.

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Oui, mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite_

_Sachez me convoiter, me désirer, me captiver_

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Mais ne soyez pas comme tous les hommes, trop pressés._

_Et d'abord, le regard_

_Tout le temps du prélude_

_Ne doit pas être rude, ni hagard_

_Dévorez-moi des yeux_

_Mais avec retenue_

_Pour que je m'habitue, peu à peu..._

Snape était livide en entendant les paroles sensuelles et la musique langoureuse. Draco et Jonnatan quant à eux étaient partagés entre l'excitation et le fou rire devant la tronche du Maître de Potions. Vraiment, Jonnatan ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir eu l'idée d'envoyer l'ange vers son _père_. C'était vraiment l'idée du siècle.

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Oui, mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite_

_Sachez m'hypnotiser, m'envelopper, me capturer_

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Avec délicatesse, en souplesse, et doigté_

_Choisissez bien les mots_

_Dirigez bien vos gestes_

_Ni trop lents, ni trop lestes, sur ma peau_

_Voilà, ça y est, je suis_

_Frémissante et offerte_

_De votre main experte, allez-y…_

- Jonnatan, l'ange a chanté que de ta main experte tu devrais me branler, dit Draco en retenant un fou rire.

- Oui, je crois bien que c'est ce que je vais faire, et immédiatement, répondit le brun avec un regard lubrique.

Il tendit la main vers Draco, mais…

- Je vous jure, Mr Snape, que si vous osez ne serait-ce qu'effleurer Mr Malfoy maintenant, je vous ferai regretter d'être né, menaça Snape Senior.

Mais l'ange sans laisser le temps à Jonnatan de répondre, continua à chanter.

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Maintenant tout de suite, allez vite_

_Sachez me posséder, me consommer, me consumer_

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Conduisez-vous en homme_

_Soyez l'homme... Agissez!_

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Et vous... déshabillez-vous !_

- Oui professeur, déshabillez-vous, dit innocemment Draco en ayant vraiment l'air d'un ange tout droit descendu du paradis.

- Comment osez-vous…

Mais il s'interrompit un instant juste le temps de se maîtriser. Puis il se tourna vers les deux énergumènes.

- Bien déjà 2 points en moins à chacun pour obscénités en un lieu public…

Il allait continuer, lorsque son regard tomba sur l'expression de Jonnatan. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, ce dernier tremblait de rage. D'ailleurs les conséquences ne tardèrent pas à arriver: toutes les vitres des fenêtres du couloir explosèrent et l'armure qui se trouvait près d'eux prit feu. Ses yeux émeraude étincelaient de mille feux, et avaient pris une teinte surnaturelle. A cet instant, le Maître de Potions ne put s'empêcher d'avoir comme un blanc, car ce regard le transporta de nombreuses années en arrière, face à une autre personne avec les mêmes yeux émeraude, sa Lily lorsqu'elle était dans une de ses colères. Mais, la voix de Jonnatan le ramena vite à l'instant présent.

- N'osez jamais dire que ce que je fais avec Draco c'est des obscénités, compris ? Jamais, n'essayez jamais de dégrader ce qu'il y a entre Draco et moi. Je ne vous permettrai jamais de dégrader l'amour qui nous unit, car oui, J'AIME Draco…

Soudain Jonnatan s'arrêta se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Lentement il se tourna vers Draco et remarqua que ce dernier semblait choqué également, mais affichait à présent un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

Ils avaient oublié la présence de Snape et la colère de Jonnatan avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

- C… c'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Jonnatan sourit face au ton incertain et fragile de son blond.

- Bien sûr andouille ! Mais par pitié, je te le dirai autant de fois que tu voudras seulement si tu enlèves cet air niais de ton visage. Ça fait trop Poufsouffle et ça ne te va pas du tout.

Draco leva immédiatement son nez en l'air d'un air snob.

- Je te ferais savoir qu'un Malfoy n'a jamais l'air niais, c'est toi qui dis des bêtises. Vous êtes un vilain garçon et je vais devoir vous punir, Mr Snape.

- Oh oui, punis-moi, j'ai été méchant, punis-moi trèèèèès sévèrement.

- Hum hum, je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Snape d'un air écœuré ne voulant pas savoir ce que faisaient son fils et son filleul dans l'intimité.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent légèrement car ils semblaient avoir oublié la présence de leur professeur pendant leur échange. Jonnatan fut le premier à reprendre sa maîtrise de soi.

- En fait, pour dire la vérité, oui, vous nous dérangez, _père_, dit sarcastiquement Jonnatan sans détourner les yeux du visage de Draco.

- Ça suffit Mr Snape, je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose. Suivez-moi tout de suite dans mon bureau et sans discuter, ordonna Snape Senior et sans attendre de réponse, se tourna et commença à s'en aller.

Jonnatan jeta un regard d'excuse à Draco puis après un dernier baiser, suivit son cher _père_ adoré.

**TBC**

Les chansons:

- Tu vas me détruire, Comédie musicale Notre-Dame de Paris.

- Déshabillez-moi, Mylène Farmer.

_**Bon ben voilà, voilà !**_

_**Enfin est arrivé le chapitre où on a pu voir l'ange, la fameuse expérience avec les jumeaux Weasley. Comment avez-vous trouvé Saint-Affreudite ? A-t-il été à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Surtout comment toute cette histoire va-t-elle se terminer ? Et Jonn' qui vient d'avouer son amour pour Draco devant son père… hum, plein de choses qui arrivent. La suite au prochain chapitre !**_

_**Que vous ayez aimé ou que vous ayez détesté, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit mot pour m'aider à m'améliorer.**_

_**Bisous, bisous et à bientôt,**_

_**NdM**_


	9. A en devenir malade

_Coucou les amis !_

_Comment allez-vous ? En ce qui me concerne, je pète la forme, ha, ha, ha ! Je fais un rapide commentaire avant le début de ce chapitre pour vous dire qu'il y aura un __**LEMON**__ et que ceux qui n'aiment pas seront prévenus… mais bon, ça serait bien quand même de lire parce que j'y ai mis des dialogues et tout pendant l'acte (je sais, vous êtes en train de vous poser de sérieuses questions, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a rien de dég', pervers, horrible et j'en passe des meilleures)._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier = __**ERRATUM : certains d'entre vous me l'ont signalé et je tenais à rectifier le tir. Alors, « Déshabillez-moi » a été à l'origine interprétée par Juliette Greco, bien que Mylène Farmer l'ait reprise par la suite. **_

_Et sur ce, pour de vrai cette fois-ci, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 9**

**A en devenir malade**

A peine la porte des cachots s'était-elle refermée sur Severus et Jonnatan qu'immédiatement, l'ange apparut et se mit à chanter.

_Dieu qui voit tout, regarde-nous, regardez-vous_

_Dans nos maisons coule un poison qui a un nom_

_La haine, la haine..._

_Comme un serpent dans vos âmes_

_La haine, la haine..._

_Qui vous fait juge mais vous condamne_

_La haine, la haine..._

_Je la vois brûler dans vos yeux_

_La haine, la haine..._

_Qui fait de vous des malheureux_

_Je hais la haine_

_Je vous l'avoue, je n'ai pour vous que du dégoût_

_Pourquoi faut-il que dans cette ville on aime autant_

_La haine, la haine..._

_Au nom du père, au nom du fils_

_La haine, la haine..._

_Qui fait de nous vos complices_

Cette fois, les deux hommes frissonnaient de la tête aux pieds sous l'intensité de la chanson. En écoutant les paroles, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards en coin. Mais l'ange impitoyable aux sentiments qu'il inspirait avec sa chanson continua.

_La haine, la haine..._

_C'est le courage qui manque aux lâches_

_La haine, la haine..._

_La sœur de l'amour mais qu'on cache_

_Je vous maudis pour toutes ces nuits_

_A vous entendre sans vous comprendre_

_Vous en oublier même le plaisir_

_Le seul qui compte, c'est de haïr_

_Regardez-vous elle vous enchaîne_

_Cette putain de haine qui vous prend tout_

_Regardez-vous vous n'êtes rien_

_Que des pantins entre ses mains_

_Comment peut-on faire en son nom_

_Autant de crimes et de victimes_

_La haine, elle vient pondre dans vos âmes_

_Alors écoutez la voix des femmes_

_La haine, la haine, la haine..._

Quand l'ange finit de chanter, un silence pesant s'installa dans les cachots. Finalement, Jonnatan se tourna vers Saint-Affreudite et lui demanda poliment,

- Veux-tu bien nous laisser pendant un quart d'heure s'il te plaît ?

L'ange hocha la tête et en disant avec un rire moqueur,

- Je crois que je vais aller embêter un peu, l'autre prof, celle qui marche toujours raide comme un piquet avec le nez pointé en l'air.

- McGonagall ?

- Ouais, c'est ça, l'Ecossaise.

Jonnatan retint un fou rire en pensant que Snape n'apprécierait pas trop s'il rigolait, et acquiesça. Quand l'ange partit, l'atmosphère déjà tendue devint suffocante. Jonnatan pensa avec ironie que c'était la première fois que père et fils se retrouvaient seul à seul, depuis qu'ils avaient appris leur parenté.

- Hum, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, professeur ?

- Hum ? demanda le Maître de Potions qui s'était plongé dans ses pensées.

Puis après avoir regardé pendant plusieurs secondes son fils, il se ressaisit.

- Ah oui, heu, Mr Snape, depuis que vous êtes arrivé à Poudlard avec cette apparence, vous n'avez pas arrêté de tout faire pour m'humilier. Je pense qu'il est amplement temps d'arrêter les faux-semblants et de redresser les malentendus. Me haïssez-vous donc à ce point, Mr Snape ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, professeur, dit Jonnatan calmement sans rien laisser transparaître de ses sentiments.

Un éclair de colère traversa le visage du professeur face à l'entêtement de son fils, mais il se maîtrisa rapidement.

- Alors selon vous, mettre exprès un pétard dans la potion pour qu'elle explose ou alors m'envoyer cet ange de malheur pour Noël, ce ne sont pas des blagues de vengeance ?

- Nope… c'étaient juste des rigolades, répondit Jonnatan en arquant un sourcil, de plus l'ange, c'était mon cadeau de Noël pour vous, _père_.

- Cette fois j'en ai assez ! Je vous demande d'arrêter immédiatement ce comportement puéril des vôtres. Vous n'êtes plus un enfant, par Merlin !

Tout en écoutant son _père_ distraitement, Jonnatan regardait les étagères de potions dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait, et le sauver de cette situation qui l'embêtait royalement, et de jouer encore une fois une blague à son _père_ adoré qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Soudain son regard tomba sur un petit flacon dans lequel se trouvait un liquide d'un rouge éclatant. Intérieurement Snape Jr eut un sourire mauvais. Son _père_ n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

- Est-ce que Mr Snape a-t-il fini de réfléchir pour m'accorder son attention ? demanda sarcastiquement Severus.

Jonnatan leva un visage ennuyé vers lui. Après l'avoir fixé pendant quelques instants dans les yeux, il se leva et commença à marcher le long des étagères qui se trouvaient contre les murs du cachot.

- A vrai dire, _père_, je suis en train de me venger de 5 ans d'humiliations avec en bonus la mémoire de ma mère que vous avez lâchement abandonnée quand elle était enceinte.

Là sur ce coup Severus resta coi pendant plusieurs minutes. Pour se ressaisir, il tourna le dos à Jonnatan qui en profita pour prendre discrètement le petit flacon avec le liquide rouge.

- Bien, sur ce, je vais m'en aller, puisque je crois que l'on n'a plus rien à se dire. Au revoir, _père_.

Et sans laisser le temps à Sevy de parler, il sortit de la pièce.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A peine Jonnatan fut-il sorti que Severus s'effondra dans son fauteuil et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Lily, je t'en prie, aide-moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis sûr que de là où tu es, tu dois connaître la vérité et savoir que je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée et que je t'ai toujours aimé. Par Merlin, je t'aime toujours. Je t'en prie aide-moi, ma Lily.

Pour seule réponse, l'ange apparut et commença une autre de ses chansons.

_Je crains la nuit quand tu n'es pas là_

_Ce tout petit au-delà_

_Je crains le silence après les voix_

_Ce froid si froid_

_Je crains les rues, le jour et les gens_

_Et la solitude autant_

_Je prie qu'on ne me remarque pas_

_Moi je crois toi, toi je te crois_

_La pluie, les éclairs et les chats noirs_

_La vie me glace d'effroi_

_Soudain je sursaute en ne croisant qu'un miroir_

_Mais n'ai-je peur que de moi ?_

_Je crains les promesses et les serments_

_Les cris, les mots séduisants_

_Je me méfie si souvent de moi_

_Mais de toi, pas, toi je te crois_

_La pluie, les éclairs et les chats noirs_

_La vie me glace d'effroi_

_Mais quand je sursaute en ne croisant qu'un miroir_

_N'aurais-je peur que de moi ?_

_Je crains les saints, le mal et le bien_

_Je crains le monde et ses lois_

_Quand tout m'angoisse, quand tout s'éteint_

_J'entends ta voix_

_Je te crois, toi_

_Toi, je te crois_

_Moi, je te crois_

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ton père, demanda Draco dès que Jonnatan entra dans le dortoir.

- Oh juste me parler de ci de ça, tu vois le genre, quoi, dit Jonnatan distraitement.

Puis il exhiba fièrement le flacon qu'il venait de piquer.

- Regarde !

Draco souleva un sourcil et demanda,

- Oui, je vois. C'est quoi ?

- C'est un truc que j'ai l'intention de faire boire à mon _père _au petit-déjeuner quand toute l'école sera là, dit Jonnatan avec un sourire à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête de tous les méchants de l'enfer.

Draco se dit qu'il était tombé amoureux du pire sadique que la terre ait jamais porté et en plus, tous les sorciers plaçaient leurs espoirs sur lui pour qu'il les sauve de Voldy. Draco se dit que Jonnatan avec ses idées tordues serait capable d'aller carrément faire un pacte avec Voldemort au lieu de le bousiller.

Il secoua la tête pour enlever ses pensées de l'esprit et se tourna vers Jonnatan avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que je ne t'ai toujours pas offert mon cadeau de Noël, dit-il.

- Ah oui ? demanda Jonnatan avec un faux détachement.

Draco, pas dupe pour une mornille, s'approcha de lui avec l'air d'un félin sur le point de déguster son dîner. Il s'arrêta juste à quelques millimètres de Jonnatan et se lécha sensuellement les lèvres.

- Oh oui, je peux te l'assurer, sinon, je suis sûr qu'à l'heure actuelle j'aurais très mal à une certaine partie de mon postérieur.

A cette déclaration, le sang de Jonnatan ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il ne se jette sur Draco –littéralement - et ne l'embrasse avec toute la fougue qu'il avait. Draco y répondit avec enthousiasme, mais Jonnatan finit par rompre le baiser au bout de quelques instants.

- Draco, tu es sûr de ta décision ? Je ne veux pas te forcer, tu sais, c'est pas parce que tout à l'heure je t'ai dit que je t'aimais que tu es obligé de faire l'amour avec moi. Je veux bien attendre autant que tu veux.

Mais Draco eut un rire moqueur et l'interrompit.

- Tu peux être sûr que c'était le cadeau que j'avais choisi pour toi. Tu peux retourner toutes mes affaires, tu ne trouveras aucun paquet pour toi. Et ta déclaration n'a rien à voir avec cette décision même si maintenant j'ai encore plus envie de faire l'amour que jamais. S'il te plaît, prend-moi, fort, violemment, je veux oublier tout ce qui n'est pas toi, fais-moi l'amour… maintenant parce que je sens que je vais prendre feu à force de te désirer.

A mesure que Draco parlait, la respiration de Jonnatan devenait de plus en plus difficile et précipitée. Il réussit cependant à articuler,

- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, comment pourrais-je résister ?

**DEBUT DU LEMON**

Avant de jeter Draco sur son lit et de le recouvrir de son corps. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et prit entièrement possession de la bouche de l'autre. Draco quant à lui, tout en répondant au baiser, glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Jonnatan pour caresser ses hanches et son dos. Ses mains remontèrent lentement vers ses omoplates en laissant ses ongles courir sur la peau pour le torturer de la plus agréable des manières. Jonnatan gémit, mais se disant que c'était au tour de Draco, il arrêta le baiser et tira d'un coup sur les pans de la chemise du blond pour la lui arracher. Puis sa bouche s'attaqua voracement au cou de Draco. Il commença par la lui lécher doucement comme s'il dégustait une glace particulièrement savoureuse, puis il la lui mordilla légèrement. Pendant ce temps sa main était descendue vers une certaine bosse qui déformait déjà le pantalon de son petit-ami-presque-amant. Il lui enleva doucement le pantalon et le boxer en faisant attention de ne jamais toucher sa turgescence. Quand Draco fut nu, Jonnatan se suréleva un peu pour bien le regarder.

- Alors, ce que tu regardes te plaît ? demanda Draco d'un air suffisant.

- Plus que tu ne le penses, je pourrais te manger et comme je suis dracovore, je pense même que je vais te dévorer.

Et sans laisser le temps à Draco de dire le moindre mot, il se pencha rapidement et prit son sexe dans la bouche. Draco hurla de plaisir et se cambra à s'en briser les vertèbres. Il tenait si fort les draps qu'il les déchira alors que Jonnatan suçait le bout tout rouge de son pénis, en y prenant un grand plaisir. Lentement sa langue glissa le long de la peau tendre et légèrement salée de son organe. Puis soudainement il l'engloutit tout entier. Il commença un long mouvement de va et vient qui faisait voir les étoiles à Draco. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne savait plus où il était et qui il était. Brusquement, Jonnatan accéléra, sa bouche maintenant glissait rapidement sur le membre de Draco. Sentant que ce dernier allait atteindre la jouissance, Jonnatan se retira si soudainement que Draco poussa un cri de frustration.

- Ahhh tu vas me le payer espèce de salaud, je te jure que je vais te faire t'en mordre les doigts comment oses-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, Jonnatan lui fit un petit sourire. Pendant tout ce temps, il caressait doucement l'intérieur des cuisses pâles du blond. Il se pencha vers Draco pour l'embrasser suavement, une de ses mains allant titiller ses tétons, tandis que de l'autre il cherchait à tâtons sa baguette magique. Lorsqu'il la trouva il se redressa légèrement et lança un sort de lubrification vers Draco. La respiration de ce dernier eut comme un accroc en sentant quelque chose de liquide s'écouler de son anus. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler inconfortable, mais ce n'était pas vraiment agréable non plus.

Tout en l'observant, Jonnatan commença à faire le tour de son anus de ses doigts, poussant de temps en temps sur l'entrée. A chaque passage, la pression de la poussée se faisait un peu plus forte. Il voyait dans les yeux embrumés par le désir de Draco, la pupille se dilater à l'extrême. Le brun savait que le blond ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Lentement, il entra un par un, trois doigts pour assouplir son entrée, même s'il savait que malgré toute cette préparation, le blond aurait quand même mal vu que c'était sa première fois.

Finalement, décidant qu'il était prêt, Jonnatan se plaça face à Draco et poussa doucement en lui. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière et arrêta de respirer. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux à cause de la douleur. Jonnatan s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, après tout c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre… Mais Draco cassa de suite l'ambiance.

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de t'arrêter ? cracha-t-il.

- Ben non, mais…

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes, idiot ?

- Si c'est comme ça, je ferais peut-être mieux de me retirer tout de suite, parce que tu sais moi, les insultes ça me fait débander tout de suite, dit tranquillement Jonnatan et il commença à se retirer doucement.

- QUOIIIIIIIII ? NAN MAIS CA VA PAS OU QUOI ? JONNATAN SEVERUS SNAPE SI TU OSES TE RETIRER MAINTENANT, JE TE JURE QUE JE TROUVERAI UN SORT DE MAGIE NOIRE POUR TE MAUDIRE JUSQU'A LA CENTIEME GENERATION !

- Pffff, c'est ça je te crois, dit Jonnatan.

Mais pour toute réponse, Draco croisa ses jambes autour des hanches du brun pour arrêter ce dernier. Mais, en digne fils de Snape, il était très têtu et très coriace. Alors, il commença à se battre avec les jambes de Draco pour pouvoir sortir de son emprise.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je m… m… je m'exc-cuuuuuuseuuuuu, dit Draco comme si le mot lui écorchait la bouche.

Jonnatan eut tout de suite un sourire qui fit six fois le tour de son visage et qui en passant laissa Draco tout gaga.

- Eh ben, tu vois quand tu veux !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles il se rengaina brusquement et fortement à nouveau en Draco. Ce dernier hurla à en devenir aphone jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, car cette fois le brun avait directement cogné contre un certain point qui avait envoyé des ondes électriques dans tout son corps. Il ne savait plus rien cette fois-ci, il avait décollé de la terre, il était chez Merlin dans la magnifique forêt de Brocéliande, la seule chose qu'il sentait c'était le sexe de Jonnatan allant et venant en lui lentement, intensément jusqu'à le faire devenir dingue. Il sursauta violemment quand il sentit Jonnatan prendre son sexe dans sa main et le masturber en même temps qu'il le pénétrait. Draco sentait que tout devenait flou, il entendait, il sentait Jonnatan sur lui, en lui, partout, il l'entourait. Il l'embrassa durement tandis que Jonnatan accélérait les mouvements. C'était des coups de boutoir qu'il lui faisait maintenant, les testicules de Jonnatan frappant ses fesses à chaque coup et le faisant atteindre un palier de jouissance plus haut que le précédent. A chaque fois Draco pensait qu'il était impossible de monter plus haut et à chaque fois, Jonnatan le détrompait avec un nouveau coup en lui.

Sous leurs mouvements tout le lit bougeait, tous les deux sentaient que la jouissance n'était pas loin, ils sentaient qu'ils allaient venir. Alors, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre, Jonnatan accéléra encore. Il vit et sentit Draco se tendre de tout son corps tandis que son anneau de chair convulsait autour de son membre. Il jouit dans un long hurlement libérateur. Cette vision combinée à toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait suffirent à l'envoyer à son tour dans la jouissance.

**FIN DU LEMON**

Jonnatan, à bout de force, tomba comme une masse sur Draco qui avec des bras tremblants, le serra contre lui.

Ils finirent par s'endormir comme ça, nus sur le lit, Jonnatan encore en Draco, avec les couvertures déchirées et dans tous les sens, et pour un observateur avisé, il aurait été clair que le lit aurait besoin d'une bonne réparation puisque l'un de ses pieds était tout de travers.

Quelques pas plus loin, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, un élève de première année demanda à son copain.

- Eh dis, John, tu crois que même en sixième année, ils n'apprennent pas le sort de silence ?

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Allez Draco dépêche-toi s'il te plaît, dit Jonnatan d'un ton pressant en marchant rapidement dans le couloir.

- Arrête Jonnatan, tu sais très bien que j'ai mal tu-sais-où et en plus tu peux être sûr que je ne saute pas de joie en allant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors à 6 heures du matin alors que tout le monde dort.

- Oui, mais pas Ron et Hermione, ils sont encore dans la salle commune. A croire qu'ils ses sont endormis là, dit Jonnatan, de toute façon quoi qu'il en soit, je veux leur parler d'un truc.

- Et pas à moi ? demanda Draco

Jonnatan leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

- Non, tu vois si je t'emmène de force avec moi dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour parler à Ron et Hermione, c'est pour que toi, tu te bouches les oreilles et fasses le guet.

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui tira la langue.

- Très mature Draco, tu es pire qu'un gamin quand tu t'y mets. Et voilà maintenant tu boudes, quand je dis que t'es un gamin…

- Humpf, les Malfoys ne sont…

- … pas des gamins, on sait, on sait, l'interrompit Jonnatan ironiquement et il l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

Pendant un instant Draco essaya de combattre Jonnatan par des,

- Grumbf… hffffffff… pmpdfrrfff… m-mmmmmmmmm

Avant de capituler quand la langue de ce dernier s'introduisit dans sa bouche. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Jonnatan arrêta le baiser et ils reprirent leur marche. Cette fois, Draco ne dit plus rien. En arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Jonnatan dit,

- L'union fait la force.

- Mais c'est sûr très cher, dit la Grosse Dame en faisant pivoter le tableau.

- Pfffff, il n'y a que les Gryffis pour avoir des mots de passe aussi ridicules, maugréa Draco entre ses dents.

- Hum ? Tu as dit quoi, chéri ? demanda distraitement Jonnatan.

- Rien, ri… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH MES YEUX ! JE VAIS AVOIR DES CAUCHEMARS TOUTE LA NUIT ! OSCOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRR ! hurla Draco.

En fait, il venait de voir Ron et Hermione en tenue d'Adam et Eve, couchés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre dans un des canapés de la salle commune. D'ailleurs ses hurlements réveillèrent les deux endormis qui aussitôt se mirent à rougir comme des tomates bien mûres.

- Bien, Draco et moi, on vous tourne le dos ou plutôt, on va aller dans un coin se peloter en attendant que vous vous rhabilliez, dit tranquillement Jonnatan et il tira Draco dans uns des coins obscurs où il lui ravit tout de suite la bouche.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard.

- Hum hum.

Draco et Jonnatan se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et Draco jeta un regard qui tue à Ron pour avoir osé les interrompre.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes habillés, on va pouvoir parler, dit Jonnatan en se dirigeant vers son ancien fauteuil préféré et en s'y affalant.

Draco se dirigea tout de suite vers lui et s'assit sur ses genoux. Jonnatan haussa un sourcil.

- Tu sais, il y a quatre autres fauteuils dans cette pièce.

- Oui mais, j'ai très mal au postérieur après la nuit qu'on vient de passer et m'asseoir est une torture pour moi. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que la douleur disparaît, dit Draco négligemment.

- Fais attention Draco, tu deviens un Poufsouffle dégoulinant de sentiments… AIEUUUUUUU, hurla Jonnatan quand Draco lui donna un coup derrière la tête.

- Un Malfoy n'est jamais Poufsouffle.

- Mais oui mais oui, c'est ce qu'on dit, parce qu'alors toi, tu es l'exception qui fait la règle.

- Un Malfoy se distinguera toujours du commun des mortels. Et si j'ai mal, c'est entièrement de ta faute, alors tu assumes.

- Comme si tu n'avais pris aucun plaisir lorsque j'étais profondément enfoui en t…

- Hum hum, est-ce qu'on peut parler maintenant, intervint Hermione les arrêtant dans leur échange.

- Ah oui désolé, il se trouve qu'un beau blond me fait perdre mes esprits. Donc, j'ai une nouvelle blague pour mon _père_ et je voudrais savoir si vous êtes partants pour m'aider, dit Jonnatan.

Ron se redressa immédiatement.

- Je ferai n'importe quoi.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

- Tout dépend bien sûr de la nature de ta blague, dit-elle prudemment.

- Bien, dit Jonnatan, alors votre mission consiste à me rapporter un cheveux de…

Et il souffla le nom dans l'oreille des trois autres. D'ailleurs leur réaction ne tarda pas.

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère, dit Draco.

Mais Jonnatan secoua la tête.

- Ron, Hermione, il me le faut absolument avant une heure. J'ai même apporté ma cape d'invisibilité pour vous la prêter.

- Tu te rends bien compte, Jonnatan que si on se fait attraper, on va se faire coller une retenue non pas jusqu'à la fin de notre sixième mais jusqu'à la fin de notre septième année, dit Hermione qui n'était pas très partante pour enfreindre le règlement lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de sauver le monde.

- Je sais ma Mione, mais s'il teuuu plaiiiiit… si vous le faites, je vous paye un voyage d'un mois aux Bahamas pour cet été. Rien que vous deux dans cet endroit paradisiaque, au soleil, avec plein de cocktails, pensez-y, dit Jonnatan d'un air tentateur.

- Quand je disais qu'il était devenu le pire Serpentard que la terre ait jamais porté, murmura Hermione pour elle-même puis elle regarda Ron et vit dans ses yeux le même désir qu'elle ressentait d'accepter ce voyage.

« Enfin ! » pensa Jonnatan.

- Bon d'accord, dit Hermione, vous l'aurez votre cheveu, attendez-nous ici, on revient dans une petite heure.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Voilà le cheveu que tu nous as demandé, dit une Hermione essoufflée en tendant un long fil brun à Jonnatan.

- Hum, merci, vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes pour l'obtenir ?

- En fait, on a failli se faire attraper mais grâce à la Cape d'Invisibilité, on a pu s'en sortir. Alors maintenant qu'on a fait ce que tu nous a dit de faire, on veut un voyage en tapis volant première classe, la suite présidentielle de l'hôtel 5 étoiles _La Licorne d'Or_, et bien sûr que le séjour dure un mois, tous frais payés, dit Ron tandis qu'Hermione hochait la tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça, moi ? Ils vont me mettre sur la paille, se plaignit Jonnatan.

- Arrête de te plaindre Jonnatan. Tu sais, je me suis renseignée sur ton compte, dit Hermione, tu es l'héritier de la fortune des Potter, des Black, des Lupin puisque Remus a fait de toi son héritier, il me l'a dit et maintenant des Snape vu que tu es son fils. Ah oui, il y a aussi Dumbledore qui a modifié son testament et compte te léguer les trois-quarts de sa fortune. A tout cela, tu rajoutes la possession de la plus grosse entreprise de fabricants de balais, qui appartient à la famille Potter, tout cela te fait un joli pactole qui te permettra de passer trois vies sans travailler.

Jonnatan et Draco avaient les yeux écarquillés. Finalement Snape Junior réussit à bégayer,

- M-mais… c'est imp… impossi-ible, j-je…

- Tu es l'homme le plus riche du monde sorcier, termina à sa place Draco.

- Hé ! Mais ça veut dire que je suis plus riche que toi, c'est trop cool, dit Jonnatan avec un grand sourire.

Draco grommela un truc à la Cro-Magnon dans sa barbe où ne ressortaient que les mots « Père… attaque cardiaque… tuer… vengeance ».

- Bon, il est déjà 7 heures, on devrait y aller, Draco et moi si on veut que le plan marche, dit Jonnatan. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déj '.

Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je demanderai à ma secrétaire de tout réserver pour vous.

- Mais Jonnatan tu n'as pas de secrétaire, s'exclama Hermione.

- Bien sûr que si ! Si le chef de la plus grosse entreprise de balais du monde n'a pas de secrétaire alors je me demande où va le monde… quoique avec Voldychou, on ne peut être surs de rien.

Et avec un dernier éclat de rire, le portrait se referma sur les deux Serpentards.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la salle commune, Jonnatan se dépêcha d'aller aux cuisines en tirant un Draco gémissant derrière lui. Arrivés devant le tableau qui cachait l'accès aux cuisines, il chatouilla la poire qui se mit à glousser bêtement.

- C'est pas vrai ! Même les fruits tombent amoureux de toi, Jonnatan, dit Draco, je sens que je vais devoir faire très attention. Je te préviens, on vivra dans une maison vide si je vois qu'au moindre de tes gestes les meubles seront prêts à se jeter sur toi.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, dit Jonnatan en entrant dans la cuisine.

Tout de suite une grande bourrasque se jeta sur Jonnatan et le serra aux genoux.

- Harry Potter, Dobby est très content que vous soyez venu, Dobby se demandait quand est-ce qu'il aurait le droit de venir voir Harry Potter mais Dobby avait peur de déranger Harry Potter, couina l'elfe de sa voix aigue.

- Hum, bonjour Dobby, comment vas-tu ? demanda Jonnatan sous l'œil stupéfait de Draco.

- Dobby va bien, Harry Potter, grâce à vous, couina à nouveau Dobby.

- Heu Dobby, mon nom maintenant c'est Jonnatan Snape et pas Harry Potter, et tu peux m'appeler juste par mon prénom, Jonnatan.

- Oh, maître Ha… Jonnatan est trop bon, dit Dobby puis en tournant la tête il aperçut Draco et pâlit.

Jonnatan remarquant le manège, intervint.

- Dobby, je suppose que tu connais déjà Draco, mais je te préviens il est très gentil et il ne pourra pas te faire du mal. Je t'assure qu'il est devenu très gentil.

Après un moment de silence, Dobby prit à nouveau la parole.

- Si maître Jonnatan lui fait confiance, alors Dobby fais aussi confiance à maître Draco.

- Bien, Dobby, en fait j'ai un petit service à te demander, dit Jonnatan.

- Dobby fera tout ce que maître Jonnatan lui demandera.

- Bien, dit Jonnatan en sortant le flacon avec le liquide rouge dans lequel il avait mis au préalable le cheveu que lui avaient apporté Tic et Tac… heu Ron et Hermione.

Tu vois Dobby, je voudrais que tu verses cette potion dans le jus de citrouille de Professeur Snape, dans une heure pendant le petit-déjeuner. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas dangereux, ce n'est pas un poison. Le professeur Snape est mon _père_ et je veux juste lui faire une blague.

Dobby hocha la tête d'un air soulagé.

- Dobby fera ce que lui demande maître Jonnatan, Dobby est un bon elfe.

- Je sais Dobby, je te fais confiance. Bien maintenant je te laisse. Au revoir Dobby, à bientôt, dit Jonnatan en sortant de la cuisine suivi par Draco.

- Au revoir maître Jonnatan, au revoir maître Draco.

Une fois sortis de la cuisine, Draco demanda,

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans le flacon rouge et ne viens pas me raconter les salades que tu as dites à Dobby. Une blague que tu fais à ton père, surtout à ton père n'est jamais inoffensive.

Jonnatan haussa les épaules et dit d'un air nonchalant,

- Oh c'est juste un aphrodisiaque avec le cheveu de quelqu'un dedans.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur de l'identité de la personne, dit Draco en pensant au nom que Jonnatan avait dit dans son oreille quand ils étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffis.

- Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais avoir peur. C'est pas à toi que je vais le faire boire, tu sais. Et puis je te préviens, si je te surprends en train de regarder quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je serais capable de devenir très méchant.

- Idem pour moi très cher, surtout connaissant tes frasques du début de l'année.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime maintenant, dit Jonnatan et il embrassa Draco alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du couloir.

Décidément, quels exhibitionnistes ils étaient.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Severus Snape était de très mauvaise humeur ce matin, on pourrait même dire qu'il était -pardon Sirius - d'une humeur de chien. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit parce qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Lily, puis quand aux environs de 6 heures du matin, il avait enfin réussi à un peu fermer l'œil, il n'avait pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars où il était poursuivi par Voldemort qui se transformait en Lily et l'accusait d'avoir tué son fils, puis elle se transformait en Jonnatan qui lui, lui criait dessus pour n'avoir pas été là quand il avait eu besoin de lui, de l'avoir laissé tomber, et ainsi de suite.

Résultat, les élèves même les plus vieux, à sa vue, s'enfuyaient à l'autre bout du château alors qu'il était en train de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Une fois assis à la table, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se servir un très grand verre de jus de citrouille. Le Maître de Potions ne se rendit pas compte que quatre paires d'yeux (deux de Gryffondor et deux de Serpentard) l'observaient discrètement depuis leurs tables.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son verre une sensation de bien-être envahit le Maître de Potions. Son cerveau s'embrouilla un petit peu. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Snape leva la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer quand son cœur fit un grand bond à la vue de la personne. Prenant son courage à deux mains et se disant que c'était le moment où jamais de se déclarer, Snape se leva.

Comme cette année, il n'y avait que très peu d'élèves qui étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances de Noël, alors sous les yeux de la quasi totalité de la Grande Salle, Severus Snape s'avança et s'agenouilla devant…

- Rusard ! Ça fait des années que je t'aime, alors permets-moi de te faire l'amour, là parce que je n'en peux plus de me consumer constamment sous le feu de la passion pour toi ! dit-il avec beaucoup d'emphase.

Et sous les yeux pétrifiés de tout le monde, avec Rusard en premier rang, Severus embrassa le vieux concierge dans un baiser époustouflant.

A la table des Serpentards, Draco et Jonnatan étaient écroulés de rire. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, c'était trop tordant de voir Snape faire une déclaration à Rusard et l'embrasser avec fougue deux secondes plus tard. Malheureusement pour eux et heureusement pour Snape, personne ne pouvait voir la bosse due à l'aphrodisiaque dans le pantalon du Maître de Potions.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'odeur hum pas très bonne de Rusard et les sifflements des élèves aidant, Snape reprit un peu ses esprits.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Lançant un cri de rage mêlé à de la honte, il s'en alla à grands pas s'enfermer dans ses appartements.

Jonnatan, en regardant son père s'enfuir de la Grande Salle, eut quand même des remords et son rire s'évanouit alors qu'une sensation glacée le saisissait de l'intérieur. Il s'en voulait finalement d'avoir eu cette idée stupide. Il se rendait compte maintenant que ce serait dur d'approcher son père. Avec son comportement gamin, il n'avait fait que détériorer leurs relations et il se demandait maintenant si un jour son père lui pardonnerait et accepterait de repartir à zéro. Jonnatan secoua doucement la tête. Puis il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Deux heures plus tard, Jonnatan était en train de s'endormir pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Le professeur Binns, très surpris d'avoir été interrompu se tourna vers la porte en criant « Entrez ». La porte s'ouvrit sur un élève de première année terrifié.

- Euh… exc-cusez-m-m-moi, m… mais le pr… pro-professeur Dumbledore demande Monsssieur S… S-Snape d-dans s-son b-bur-reau…

Jonnatan se leva tout de suite et ramassa ses affaires avant de quitter la classe. Une fois dehors, l'élève de première année lui dit le mot de passe de la gargouille et s'en alla en courant.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau directorial, Jonnatan toqua et entra. Dumby comme à son habitude était assis derrière le bureau en train de manger une tarte 95 pourcent citron/sucre et boire du jus de citron concentré.

- Bonjour Jonnatan, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Mal, dit le brun et il s'affala sur la chaise devant le bureau du directeur.

- Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Byby faussement curieux toujours en train de manger sa tarte.

- Bof, en fait je voulais vous demander une faveur puisque je suis là, dit Jonnatan.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Hum j'aimerais que vous parliez à mon père. Je sais que… enfin c'était vraiment stupide de ma part l'idée de l'aphrodisiaque et je voudrais m'excuser devant lui, mais je sais que si j'y vais maintenant, c'est à peine s'il ne me jettera pas un sort. Et j'aurais voulu que vous, disons, tâtiez le terrain, dit rapidement Jonnatan en baissant la tête.

Dumbledore arrêta pendant un instant de manger pour observer Jonnatan. Puis au bout d'un instant, il dit,

- Je veux bien aller chez Severus, mais à condition que tu viennes avec moi, caché sous ta cape d'invisibilité.

Jonnatan fut surpris de cette requête, mais hocha tout de même la tête.

- D'accord.

**TBC**

Les chansons:

-La haine, Roméo & Juliette

-Je crois toi, Céline Dion

_**Et voilà, on vient enfin d'atteindre l'apogée de toutes les bêtises de Jonnatan. Ce dernier vient enfin de dépasser la limite et de faire la bêtise de trop. Alors que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Père et fils, vont-ils pouvoir finalement se parler à cœur ouvert ? Severus pardonnera-t-il à Jonnatan ? Jonnatan pardonnera-t-il à Severus ? La suite au prochain chapitre, chers amis.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires !**_

_**Bisous, bisous et à bientôt,**_

_**NdM**_

_**P.S. : j'ai également posté le premier chapitre de Papy Lulu, une mini-fic de quatre chapitres avec comme persos centraux Harry, Draco, Lucius et un perso mystère que vous découvrirez dès le deuxième chapitre. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous la trouverez sur ma page de profil sur ffnet **_


	10. Entre pères et beaux-pères

**Chapitre 10**

**Entre pères et beaux-pères**

Severus était dans un état pitoyable. Il était loin le Maître de Potions glacial et sans cœur qui terrorisait ses élèves. Il était assis à même le sol dans un des coins reculés de son salon, les jambes repliées contre lui et se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Soudain la tapisserie de Salazar le prévint que le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait à l'entrée de ses quartiers et voulait entrer. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de dire quelque chose voulant qu'on le laisse seul. Mais Dumbledore ne voulait pas en démordre et Salazar revint en lui disant qu'il insistait. Exaspéré Severus fit un mouvement de baguette et la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur.

Quand Jonnatan, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, entra à la suite du Directeur, il fut choqué en voyant l'état de son père. Il l'avait toujours pris pour un roc auquel rien n'atteignait et qu'aucune insulte ne pouvait le toucher. Eh bien, il s'était lourdement trompé, parce que sous ses yeux, il avait la preuve vivante que son père pouvait être humain comme lui ou n'importe qui d'autre.

- Severus, mon ami, dans quel état êtes-vous ? Allez, levez-vous et venez vous asseoir sur le canapé, dit Bubus.

Comme une marionnette désarticulée, le Maître de Potions se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté du directeur.

Jonnatan se déplaça doucement et alla s'asseoir par terre à côté de la cheminée de manière à ce qu'il voie le visage de son père et soit au chaud, parce que les cachots, l'air de rien, il y fait froid.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon garçon ? demanda le dirlo.

Severus secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie et tout ça par un gamin… mon gamin.

- Alors c'est pour un instant d'humiliation que vous vous mettez dans cet état ? Voyons, Severus, ce n'est pas la première fois que Jonnatan vous fasse une blague ! fit Dumby incrédule.

- Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas, je n'ai jamais touché et n'ai jamais été touché par quelqu'un depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu Lily. Je ne supporte pas le contact des autres, je voulais que la femme que j'ai aimé et que j'aime encore ait été la dernière qui m'aie touché et là… là !

Severus enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

Jonnatan se sentait mal et de plus en plus nauséeux. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait agi comme un gamin stupide et arrogant ne réfléchissant pas aux conséquences de ses actes. Quand il leva à nouveau la tête, il vit le directeur le fixer directement malgré la Cape d'Invisibilité, et lui faire un clin d'œil avant de se lever et de dire à Severus,

- Attendez-moi une seconde, mon fils. Je vais vous chercher quelque chose.

Et il sortit des cahots laissant un Jonnatan complètement pétrifié. Ce dernier savait ce qu'il avait à faire et après avoir respiré un grand coup, il enleva la Cape et se planta devant son père.

Severus leva les yeux et eut un sursaut en voyant qui se tenait devant lui, mais Jonnatan sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, commença à parler très rapidement.

- Je sais que vous vous sentez mal en ce moment et que je suis la dernière personne que vous voudriez voir en face de vous. Je sais aussi que vous me haïssez et que vous ne me pardonnerez jamais pour ce que j'ai fait… en fait non vous ne me pardonnerez jamais le fait-même d'exister, mais je voulais simplement m'excuser. Je suis vraiment allé trop loin cette fois. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien et que ça ne pourra jamais réparer le mal que j'ai fait… mais je voulais vraiment m'excuser.

Jonnatan ferma un instant les yeux puis sachant qu'il devrait le dire de toute façon un jour, il se dit qu'il valait mieux tout déballer maintenant et puis s'en aller.

- Je… Quand j'ai appris que j'étais votre fils, la toute première émotion que j'ai ressentie a été de la joie. Oui de la joie parce que moi qui n'avais jamais eu de parents, j'apprenais que j'avais un père qui était bel et bien vivant. Mais la déception a vite fait de ternir cette joie quand je me suis souvenu que vous me détestiez, me haïssiez même. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le supporter, imaginez : avoir un père tout près de vous, mais sans pouvoir lui faire des confidences, sans pouvoir lui parler sauf pour se jeter des insultes à la face. Ça m'a fait très mal alors j'ai décidé de me venger : pour toutes ces années d'humiliations, de haine, et puis pour avoir aussi abandonné ma mère (elle me l'avait écrit dans la lettre que j'ai reçu de sa part cet été). Petit à petit j'ai transformé ma déception en colère et j'en suis arrivé à un tel point où tous les coups étaient permis, sans plus réfléchir à ce que je faisais. Maintenant je comprends que je n'ai été qu'un crétin arrogant et imbu de lui-même comme vous n'avez pas cessé de le répéter si souvent quand j'étais Harry Potter… Et je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout. Voilà, c-c'est tout ce que je voulais dire, je… je suis vraiment désolé… Et si vous, vous vous sentez mal, moi, je me dégoûte.

Un petit silence passa entre les deux. Jonnatan espérait que son père dise au moins quelque chose, mais ce dernier restait désespérément silencieux. Alors, l'adolescent baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux et marcha lentement vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il se tourna lentement vers Snape encore assis sur le canapé toujours en état de choc par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et son cœur se serra. Il venait de perdre son seul parent au monde. Le brun se permit encore quelques secondes pour bien regarder son père alors qu'en même temps, il sentait que les larmes débordaient de ses yeux.

- Au revoir… papa.

Il ne put empêcher sa voix de se briser sur le dernier mot, mais il sortit en fermant tout doucement la porte derrière lui.

Quand Severus entendit le dernier mot de Jonnatan, quelque chose sembla également se briser en lui. C'était la première fois que son fils l'appelait papa, et un grand sentiment de bonheur mêlé à de la tristesse s'empara de lui : bonheur parce que, oui, son fils le reconnaissait en tant que père – ENFIN ! – et tristesse pour ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris sa paternité, il ressentit enfin la fibre parentale. Il la ressentit au plus profond de lui-même. Il était père. Il était le père de quelqu'un. Il était le père de Jonnatan. Et Jonnatan était son fils. Son FILS ! Et même si ce dernier s'était comporté aussi mal, comme tout parent qui se respecte, Severus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir… non, il refusait de lui en vouloir ! Parce que Jonnatan était le dernier cadeau que Lily lui avait laissé avant de mourir. Il était le fruit de leur amour. Malgré toutes ses erreurs passées, malgré tous les malentendus, il lui restait encore Jonnatan.

Mais reprenant vite ses esprits, il se leva brusquement et sortant des cachots, il commença à courir.

Au bout de 10 minutes de course, Snape commençait à désespérer de trouver son fils quand soudain au travers d'une des fenêtres du château, il le vit assis au bord du lac, la tête entre les genoux et avec les épaules qui tressautaient.

Il courut jusqu'à la Grande Porte et sortit rapidement dans le parc pour piquer un sprint jusqu'au lac. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du jeune garçon qui tout à son chagrin ne l'avait pas entendu, puis s'approcha doucement et s'assit silencieusement à côté de Jonnatan. Ce dernier sembla se rendre compte de la présence de quelqu'un puisqu'il releva la tête pour voir l'identité de la personne. Il sembla presque surpris en voyant son père, mais ne dit rien se contentant juste de le regarder avec des yeux désespérés dans l'attente que Severus parle. Ce dernier eut le cœur qui se serra en voyant les joues baignées de larmes de son fils.

- Hum… j'avoue que j'ai été très surpris par ce que tu m'as dit. Enfin, je comprends très bien pour les années d'humiliation oui, c'est par le reste que j'ai été surpris. Tu sais j'ai une explication pour cette haine… et aussi pour Lily. Je suppose que j'ai ma part de responsabilité aussi dans le fiasco actuel. J'aurais dû essayer de te dire la vérité par tous les moyens, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai laissé ma fierté prendre le dessus, et je veux bien accepter que ça soit de ma faute si la situation s'est envenimée à ce point.

Snape Senior se rendit compte de la tension de son fils. Il poussa un long soupir, et porta son regard vers le loin. Faisant une pause, il sortit sa baguette et leur lança à tous les deux un sort de réchauffement. C'est que l'air de rien, on était fin décembre et il faisait froid. Pendant tout le processus, Jonnatan l'avait regardé faire avec des yeux presque fascinés. Ayant fini sa tâche, et entre autres ayant rassemblé ses esprits, Severus recommença à parler.

- Comme tu dois le savoir, ta mère et moi, on s'aimait comme des fous. On est sortis ensemble pendant notre septième année. Durant cette année, à aucun moment je ne suis retourné chez moi, parce que je savais que, mon père étant un sang-pur, il n'accepterait jamais que je sorte avec une fille née de parents Moldus. Mon père n'a jamais été un tendre, c'était un homme brutal, violent et irascible. Dès que j'ai eu 5 ans il a commencé à me battre, alors je ne te dis pas le sort qu'il me réservait après avoir appris que je sortais avec Lily. Malgré tout cela, je suis resté à Poudlard et j'ai continué à la fréquenter. Un mois avant les ASPIC, j'ai envoyé une lettre à mon père dans laquelle je lui disais que je renonçais à ma famille et à mon héritage et que je ne voulais plus avoir aucun lien avec lui. Je n'ai rien dit à ta mère, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente coupable parce que c'était pour elle que j'avais fait tout ça. Mais moi, je savais que pour elle, j'aurais renoncé à ma vie s'il le fallait. Après ça je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle de mon père pendant deux mois, mais quelques jours avant la fin officielle de Poudlard, il m'a envoyé un hibou me disant qu'il voulait faire la paix avec moi et qu'il m'attendrait à Pré-au-Lard le même jour. Moi, avec le cerveau de cornichon que j'avais à l'époque, je n'ai même pas réfléchi et j'y suis allé. Mon père m'y attendait avec quelques autres Mangemorts. Ils m'ont capturé et emmené de force devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres où j'ai tout de suite reçu la marque. Ensuite on m'a enfermé dans une cellule où tous les jours mon père est venu me torturer soi-disant pour mon bien. Au bout d'un mois je n'étais rien de plus qu'une loque, mais par je ne sais quel miracle, mon père a décidé d'arrêter la torture et m'a rendu ma liberté… en tant que Mangemort. Moi j'étais décidé à m'enfuir pour retrouver Lily. Mais c'est là que j'ai lu dans la Gazette son mariage avec James Potter et qu'elle était enceinte de lui.

Jonnatan ne pouvait détacher son regard de son père, il comprenait tout maintenant. Mais Snape continuait.

- Je me suis senti trahi, moi qui croyais qu'elle m'aimait, je m'étais bien trompé et c'était comme si j'avais reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, je suis devenu une marionnette sans vie. J'exécutais les ordres qu'on me donnait sans me poser de questions, on me disait de préparer une potion d'étouffement, je le faisais. J'étais là, je faisais ce qu'on me disait de faire, mais intérieurement j'étais comme mort. Au bout de quelques mois j'ai fini par me ressaisir et me suis rendu compte de toute l'horreur que j'avais faite, les vies des dizaines d'innocents qui avaient été prises, je me suis senti sale. Lily n'aurait jamais approuvé cela et même si elle était mariée à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pouvais tout simplement me laisser aller. J'aimais trop Lily pour la prendre comme excuse pour tous les crimes que j'avais commis en tant que Mangemort. Le jour-même de cette prise de conscience je suis allé voir Dumbledore et je lui ai demandé son aide. Le vieux fou m'a accueilli à bras ouverts, il avait besoin d'un espion et moi je venais de mon plein gré chez lui. Pour lui c'était Noël avant l'heure. Et puis, il y a eu cette nuit… cette horrible nuit d'Halloween, tout le monde faisait la fête, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu et c'était un soulagement pour tous. Ce soir là, je suis entré dans un bar et j'ai bu jusqu'au coma éthylique duquel je ne me suis réveillé que plusieurs jours plus tard. Si ma séparation avec Lily m'avait dévastée, à cause de sa mort, je ne vivais plus, j'existais tout au plus. J'ai fini par petit à petit devenir cet homme cynique, arrogant et méchant. Toi, je me suis forcé à te détester et ça n'a pas été difficile parce que tu représentais tout ce que j'aurais pu avoir, tout le bonheur que j'aurais eu, si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide pour aller à ce rendez-vous avec mon père.

Un long silence passa, au cours duquel ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent quelque chose. Puis Jonnatan murmura,

- Elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer, elle a pensé que tu l'avais quittée de ton plein gré pour devenir Mangemort. Elle aussi était dévastée parce qu'en plus à ce moment-là elle apprenait qu'elle était enceinte. Elle a épousé mon… beau-père, mais c'était juste un mariage blanc, ils s'aimaient c'est vrai, mais comme frère et sœur.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela ? demanda Snape Senior surpris.

- Le jour de mes 16 ans, j'ai reçu une lettre du notaire des Potter que ma mère lui avait laissé. Green, le notaire, m'a écrit que c'était juste quelques semaines avant leur mort que ma mère et mon beau-père sont venus lui donner cette lettre. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir, ils savaient que Pettigrew était le traitre, mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà leur Gardien du Secret.

- Je ne savais pas pour cette histoire de Gardien, je vais tuer ce Pettigrew, dire qu'il est toujours en train de faire le lèche-botte près du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Déjà que je ne l'aimais pas à la base, mais là, il a intérêt à se retenir à sa petite culotte s'il est seul avec moi dans une pièce.

Et Severus Snape craqua les doigts avec l'expression d'un chien féroce particulièrement affamé. Cette image était tellement comique que Jonnatan ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son père le regarda bizarrement puis eut un sourire amusé en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et faire.

Un petit silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Enfin, Jonnatan était quand même tourmenté par toutes les pensées qui lui traversaient le cerveau. Il voulait parler à son père, mais en même temps il avait peur. Et s'il le rejetait ? Le brun savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester sur un non-dit. C'est à cause de leur non-communication qu'ils en étaient arrivés là.

- Dis… papa…

Severus tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, comme s'il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Mais le junior, loin de se rendre compte de l'état d'esprit de son père, reprit.

- Papa… est-ce que tu crois q-que… tu… arriverais à me pardonner un jour ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix fragile.

Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un petit garçon. Il attendit quelques instant, mais comme Severus ne disait rien, il continua de moins en moins sur de lui.

- Je sais que j'ai déconné ! Je le sais ! Et je m'en veux terriblement ! dit-il avec force en se redressant si brusquement que Severus, ne s'y attendant pas eut un mouvement de recul.

Jonnatan pensant que son père le rejetait, de désespoir, s'accrocha au bras de Severus, s'agenouillant à côté de ce dernier qui était toujours assis et à nouveau était tellement surpris par l'attitude du plus jeune, qu'il ne put faire un geste.

- S'il te plaît, papa, donne-moi une autre chance. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi ! Ne m'abandonne pas, ne me laisse pas tout seul. S'il te plaît, papa, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

Dans son désespoir, Jonnatan venait de poser son front contre l'épaule de son père, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son bras, et répétait inlassablement « s'il te plaît ».

Ne sachant comment répondre et trop surpris par l'éclat de son fils, Severus posa doucement sa main libre sur la tête du plus jeune et lui caressa doucement les cheveux en un geste apaisant. Il sentait Jonnatan trembler de tout son corps. Mais, le brun loin de se laisser aller, leva un visage inondé de larmes vers son père. Le cœur de ce dernier se serra face au désespoir de son fils qui avait si peur de le perdre.

- S-s'il te plaît, papa, hoqueta-t-il, ne me déteste pas ! Pardonne-moi ! Ne me laisse pas. S'il te plaît…

Severus gentiment essuya de sa main les larmes sur la joue de son fils, et murmura doucement,

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Le plus jeune mis un temps à réaliser le sens de ces paroles, mais une fois que la compréhension l'envahit, il sentit comme si on venait de lui soulever un énorme poids du cœur. Sa tête tourna et il s'affaissa contre le torse de Severus, s'évanouissant sous le poids des émotions intenses qui l'avaient tourmenté jusqu'à présent.

Le Maître de Potions sera très fort l'adolescent dans ses bras et s'autorisa une petite larme, sachant que personne ne le verrait. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de son cœur venait de se reconstituer, ce cœur qu'il avait cru brisé à jamais à la mort de Lily.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais Jonnatan finit par se réveiller et mit un temps à reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'enfin ce fut le cas, il resta encore dix bonnes minutes dans les bras de son père profitant de cette sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connue, se croyant toute sa vie orphelin. Puis il se dégagea doucement et fixa les yeux insondables de son père d'un regard incertain.

- Tu me pardonnes vraiment ?

Sans qu'il ne change d'expression, les yeux de Severus s'adoucirent.

- Oui, Jonnatan, je te pardonne.

- Et tu veux bien me laisser une seconde chance ?

- Oui.

- Et tu veux bien qu'on recommence à zéro ?

- Oui.

- Et tu veux bien qu'on apprenne à se connaître ?

- Oui.

- … Me considères-tu comme ton fils ?

Jonnatan avait peur de la réponse, mais contre toute attente, son père répondit,

- Oui, mon fils.

A nouveau l'émotion le submergea, mais Jonnatan se maîtrisa. Il n'était quand même pas une fille, non plus. Déjà qu'il venait de se transformer en Madeleine dans les bras de son père, il n'allait pas non plus recommencer une deuxième fois. Alors, pour le cacher, il s'accrocha à son humour.

- Ne réponds pas aussi docilement à toutes mes questions sinon je vais croire que tu n'es pas Severus Snape, mais un Mangemort déguisé.

- Mais je suis un Mangemort déguisé, Jonnatan.

Il y eut comme un blanc…

- Attends, je rêve ou tu viens de faire de l'humour, là ? s'écria Jonnatan.

Severus prit un air digne.

- Je ne vois point de quoi vous voulez parler, Monsieur Snape.

Mais Jonnatan éclatait déjà de rire, et le Maître de Potions se permit un micro-sourire amusé.

Ils finirent par se lever et rentrèrent lentement au château. Juste avant de se séparer, un timide sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres et Snape Senior dit d'un air hésitant,

- Si tu veux, hum, tu peux venir chez moi après les cours, heu je te montrerai des photos de Lily et moi lorsque nous étions ensemble.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Jonnatan.

- Oui je veux bien… Bon, il faut que j'aille en cours, la vieille McGo va me tuer si je suis en retard.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en entendant comment il parlait d'un professeur, mais se contenta juste de dire un mot, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Incorrigible.

Jonnatan éclata à nouveau de rire et s'éloigna. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris que Snape était son père, le brun se sentait léger… vivant.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jonnatan arriva essoufflé au cours de Métamorphose. Malheureusement pour lui, il était en retard. Il essaya de s'asseoir discrètement mais la McGo le remarqua.

- Mr Snape puis-je savoir pourquoi êtes-vous en retard à mon cours ?

Jonnatan se sentit assez mal à l'aise et se racla la gorge.

- Hum, désolé du retard professeur, mais j'avais des problèmes familiaux à régler, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu, dit la vieille chouette en faisant semblant de tendre l'oreille.

- … Heu, demandez à mon père, finit-il par dire.

La prof de Métamorphose lui jeta un regard perçant puis se dirigea vers la cheminée où après y avoir jeté de la poudre de cheminette, elle énonça,

- Bureau du professeur Snape.

Quelques instants plus tard, la tête du Maître de Potions apparut, et il avait l'air bien ennuyé de s'être fait déranger.

- Oui qu'y a-t-il Minerva ? Vous savez que vous venez de me déranger en plein cours ?

- Toutes mes excuses, Severus, mais votre fils est arrivé en retard à mon propre cours et a refusé de me donner une raison, marmonnant simplement quelque chose à propos d'un problème familial.

Snape Senior leva les yeux au ciel et Jonnatan se dit que son père devait penser que plus bête que cette prof, il n'existait pas.

- Oui, en effet, mon fils et moi parlions de choses qui ne concernent que nous deux (Severus insista bien sur ces mots) et n'avons pas vu l'heure passer, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.

McGo sembla dépitée de ne pas pouvoir enlever de points à Serpentard pour le retard de Jonnatan, mais après avoir remercié Snape et ordonné à Jonnatan de s'asseoir quelque part, elle continua le cours.

Quand Snape Jr s'assit à côté de Draco, ce dernier commença tout de suite à le mitrailler de questions.

- Sérieusement, vous étiez vraiment en train de vous parler sans vous entre-tuer ?

Jonnatan sourit et dit d'une voix taquine,

- Bah comme tu le vois, je suis entier, et c'est parce que je me suis battu jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir revoir tes beaux yeux. Mon père quant à lui, bah je crois qu'il a perdu un bout de tout, un petit bout de jambe, un petit bout de main, de doigt, tu vois le truc quoi…

- Arrête de faire l'andouille… C'est vrai ? Tu trouves que j'ai de beaux yeux ? demanda Draco d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Jonnatan pouffa ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de la vieille chouette.

- Tu sais, j'aimerai bien te prouver là tout de suite à quel point tu es beau et… mignon, mais ce serait un peu inconvenant de faire l'amour sur le bureau de la prof quand on a toute la classe qui y assiste.

- … Maintenant je suis tout excité à cause de toi… eh minute j'ai rêvé ou t'as dit que j'étais mignon ? demanda Draco avec un certain avertissement dans les yeux.

Jonnatan fit semblant de réfléchir puis il dit,

- Si si, je suis sûr que je t'ai dit que tu étais mignon.

- Grrrr, combien de fois est-ce que je dois te dire que les Malfoys ne sont pas mignons, Snape ?

- Ooh t'es fâché, ça sent mauvais pour moi quand tu te mets à m'appeler par mon nom, dois-je m'en inquiéter ?

- Tu ferais mieux, oui, si tu continues à dire que je suis mignon, grogna Draco en crachant le dernier mot.

- Ooooooh c'est qu'il est frustré mon piti lapin en sucre aujourd'hui, dit Jonnatan en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Jonnatan Snape, vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort, préparez-vous à mourir.

- Hum je ne crois pas que ce sera très discret de ta part de me lancer un Avada Kedavra en plein milieu du cours de Métamorphose surtout quand toute la classe y compris la prof nous écoutent, dit tranquillement Jonnatan en se balançant sur sa chaise.

- Quoi ? Oh merde, glapit Draco, je suis foutu.

Puis se levant d'un bond, il se tourna vers Jonnatan et lui cria dessus.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même que tout le monde nous écoutait. Je vais me faire massacrer par mon père.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que t'as toujours pas dit à ton père qu'on sort ensemble ?

- Heu non. Tu sais, il serait très content d'avoir pour gendre le Survivant en personne, alors que son Maître, tout ce qu'il cherche à faire, c'est de t'éradiquer de la surface de la terre. Alors oui il serait on ne peut plus ravi de savoir que je sors avec toi, dit ironiquement Draco.

- Mouais c'est vrai, bon ben en tout cas, ton père il va le savoir très bientôt. Tu me connais moi et ma célébrité que j'adore, eh bien grâce à ça, cette conversation sera demain dans la Gazette, et… D'ailleurs ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'ils n'en aient pas parlé plus tôt. Ça fait quand même cinq mois qu'on sort ensemble.

- Oh §#%$ &¶¡£ je suis dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. Oh TOI, tout ça est de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas pu attendre de me parler à la fin du cours ? cria Draco vers Jonnatan avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Eh ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui as commencé à me parler dès que je me suis assis à côté de toi.

- Même pas vrai, NA !

- Oh quelle mauvaise foi, Draco. Je vais devoir te punir pour ton mensonge… hum hum, voyons voir… quelque chose de cruel… hum alooooors… JE SAIS !

Jonnatan eut un sourire sadique en regardant Draco qui commençait à se dire que c'était peut-être une pas si bonne idée de se disputer avec son petit ami.

- Grève de sexe à durée indéterminée, dit Snape Jr.

- QUOIIIIIIIII ? NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE ÇA QUAND MÊME ? hurla Draco.

- Regarde-moi bien Draco : bien sûr que je vais le faire, dis bonjour à Madame Poignet et ses Cinq Doigts.

- T'es un vrai sadique, tu es méchant, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais si tu oses me faire cette grève de sexe, dit Draco avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Bon sang Draco ! Et tu veux me faire croire qu'avec tes yeux larmoyants tu n'es pas mignon ? Mais t'es à croquer, je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir te résister longtemps si tu continues comme ça.

Profitant de ce que Jonnatan venait de dire, Draco accentua l'intensité de son regard et fit même trembler sa lèvre inférieure. Il vit le regard de Jonnatan se brouiller et comprit que ce dernier était excité. Mais Snape Jr se détourna vivement et sortit à grands pas de la salle de classe en lançant à la prof,

- Désolé professeur, mais un problème urgent requiert mon attention immédiate.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Draco quand la porte se ferma. Ce dernier leva la tête, fier de lui. Hermione oubliant qu'ils étaient en classe lui demanda,

- Je rêve Draco ou tu viens de le chauffer à fond ?

- Nope tu n'as pas rêvé, dit-il d'un air triomphant, je peux t'assurer que dès ce soir, il va remettre sa grève de sexe à plus tard. On ne fait pas de grève de quoi que ce soit à un Malfoy, et puis quoi encore !

Hermione pouffa dans sa main.

- A ta place je ferais attention, Jonnatan peut être très têtu quand il s'y met et en plus il risque de se venger pour ce que tu viens de lui faire.

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules et à ce moment-là, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit.

Les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires et en enjambant la vieille prof qui s'était évanouie à un moment donné, sortirent de la classe.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Le matin suivant quand Jonnatan se réveilla, il se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Déjà d'habitude, il était toujours réveillé par une série de baisers que lui faisait le corps bouillant pressé contre lui et ce matin, il n'y avait ni baiser ni corps chaud : le lit était glacé. Le brun s'enfonça dans les couvertures à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, mais rien à y faire, cette sensation de froid persistait.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se souvint de la grève de sexe qu'il avait déclarée à Draco. Il se maudit pour sa stupidité. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ?

En jurant dans sa barbe comme un charretier, Jonnatan sortit du lit et alla dans la salle de bain en remarquant au passage qu'il n'était que 6 heures du matin et en plus un dimanche. Il faillit hurler de rage, eh bien, elle commençait bien la journée.

Après avoir pris une bonne couche brûlante, pendant une heure, il sortit de la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement sa serviette enroulée lâchement autour de ses hanches.

En avançant vers son lit, il entendit Draco gémir dans son sommeil. Il semblait être en plein rêve érotique. En écoutant un peu, Jonnatan se rendit compte que les principaux personnages étaient Draco et lui et qu'ils étaient en train d'essayer une position assez difficile dans laquelle il y avait un balai, un rideau, un fouet et un mur. Draco avait une de ces imaginations !

Jonnatan sourit puis s'éloigna après avoir déposé un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres de son blond. Ce dernier ne se réveilla pas, mais se tourna dans le lit en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Jonnatan eut un rire silencieux et se dit qu'il devrait absolument vite trouver un moyen d'enlever cette grève de sexe sans perdre sa fierté, trèèèèèèèèès vite.

Il décida d'aller demander conseil à son père, après tout ce dernier était le pire des Serpentards de son temps, non ?

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lucius Malfoy se leva ce matin-là de bonne humeur. Son Maître avait prévu une petite attaque de rien du tout (prévoyant 500 morts quand même) d'un village Moldu pour l'après-midi et ensuite une grande fête pour fêter le massacre. Il prit sa douche, se brossa les dents et se peignit les cheveux le plus minutieusement possible. Ensuite il choisit soigneusement ses plus beaux vêtements et descendit enfin dans la salle à manger de la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch.

Il s'assit tranquillement et se servit un peu de café avant de déplier son journal. La précieuse tasse de porcelaine tomba à terre et se fracassa en mille morceaux alors qu'il lisait ce qui était écrit en première page. Puis…

- DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A plusieurs kilomètres du Manoir Malfoy où Lulu était en train de hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge, en entrant dans la Grande Salle accompagné de Blaise, Théo et Draco, Jonnatan comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça faisait depuis longtemps que toute la salle ne l'avait pas fixé comme ça. Il lança un regard à son père à la table des professeurs. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard désolé et montra discrètement la Gazette. Jonnatan hocha la tête et alla vers la table des Gryffondors où étaient assis Ron et Hermione.

- Coucou, Herm', tu veux bien me prêter ta Gazette, demanda Jonnatan.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard compatissant avant de la lui passer. Jonnatan la prit et sans l'ouvrir alla rejoindre la table des Serpentards.

Une fois assis à côté de Draco, il l'ouvrit finalement… et sa mâchoire tomba par terre et se fracassa contre le sol. En première page il était écrit en grand

**LE SIRVIVANT AMOUREUX DE DRACO MALFOY**

_Hier soir, nous avons reçu une lettre anonyme dans laquelle une personne nous expliquait que cela faisai cinq mois déjà, à savoir depuis le mois de septembre, que le Survivant sortait avec l'héritier de la plus grande fortune d'Angleterre, Draco Malfoy. La personne nous a précisé que leur relation était très sulfureuse et pleine de rebondissements. Il semblerait bien très chers lecteurs que le cœur de notre très cher Jonnatan Snape ait définitivement été capturé par le fils du serviteur de son pire ennemi, à savoir Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé…_

Jonnatan leva un regard horrifié vers Draco et remarqua que ce dernier, blanc comme un linge était en train de fixer la photo qui accompagnait l'article. Il regarda à son tour et vit que c'était une photo de Draco et lui en train de s'embrasser passionnément contre le mur d'un couloir.

- Jonnatan, là je suis dans la mouise la plus totale. Et tu as intérêt à me protéger avec tes Super Pouvoirs de Survivant.

Snape Junior fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ça, dit Draco en fixant un grand aigle royal descendant en piqué vers lui et tenant une enveloppe rouge entre ses serres.

Draco était à présent quasi transparent tellement sa pâleur s'était accentuée. Résigné, il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec des doigts tremblants. Tout de suite la voix icebergoise et grondante comme le tonnerre de Lucius Malfoy s'éleva dans le silence de la Grande Salle.

- DRACO LUCIUS ETHAN ILGRIC MALFOY, COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE CET AFFRONT A TA FAMILLE ? LE SURVIVANT ! **LE SURVIVANT** **!** TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? NON SEULEMENT TU SORS AVEC CE SURVIVANT A LA NOIX MAIS EN PLUS TU OSES TE PAVANER A SON BRAS ET L'EMBRASSER N'IMPORTE OU ? NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE QU'IL S'AGIT DE HARRY POTTER ? HEIN ? … Quoi, Cissa ? … Tu dis que ce n'est plus Potter ? C'est qui alors ? Aaaaaaaaah c'est un Snape maintenant ? Oh alors tout va bien, je te félicite mon fils. Dis bonjour au jeune Snape de ma part. Au fait j'espère pour toi que c'est lui le dominé dans votre relation, sinon…

La beuglante prit feu sur ces dernières paroles pleines de menaces de torture au cas où l'espérance de Lucius s'avèrerait fausse.

D'un seul coup toute la salle éclata de rire et Draco cacha son visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre contre le torse de son petit ami qui essayait, lui, de retenir le fou rire qui l'avait prit en se souvenant d'une certaine vision qu'il avait eue, ayant pour personnages principaux un Voldy dominant et un Lulu dominé.

- Je crois Draco que là tu viens de toucher le top du top, dit Blaise entre deux éclats de rire.

Ce dernier avait les larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux à force de trop rire et il s'accrochait fermement à la table pour le pas tomber de son siège. D'ailleurs, le reste des élèves n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Draco gémit et se serra plus fort contre Jonnatan. Ce dernier finit par se lever et ils sortirent tous les deux de la Grande Salle sous les rires moqueurs de la totalité des élèves.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Severus regardait son fils et son filleul depuis la table des professeurs. Lui-même avait été pris d'une très grande envie de rire quand il avait entendu la beuglante de Lucius, mais il s'était retenu par respect pour Draco. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'ils allaient vite se sortir de ce problème, mais il savait d'avance que lui, Severus, serait appelé ce soir chez Voldoudou Doux Comme Un Agneau pour une séance intensive de torture, ô joie! ô bonheur !

Le Maître de Potions secoua la tête et se demanda quand est-ce que finalement le monde sorcier serait débarrassé de ce fléau qu'était le Lord Noir. Puis à nouveau il se souvint d'une certaine constatation qu'il avait eu il y a plusieurs mois : pour que Voldichou disparaisse, il faudrait d'abord qu'il soit bousillé, et pour être bousillé il fallait que ce soit son FILS qui se batte contre lui.

Snape Senior sentit un début de migraine l'assaillir et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle sous le regard incrédule des autres professeurs et amusé de Dumbledore.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie, gémit Draco alors qu'ils entraient dans leur dortoir.

- T'inquiète, je suis sûr que ça va leur passer d'ici quelques jours, dit Jonnatan en s'affalant sur son lit.

Draco sembla hésiter quant à savoir s'il rejoignait Jonnatan sur le lit ou allait s'asseoir sur son propre lit. Mais son petit ami sembla lui résoudre la question en disant,

- Allez, mon lapin, viens dans mes bras pour que je te fasse un groooooooooos câlin.

- Humpf, dit Draco en levant fièrement la tête, mais il alla quand même deux secondes plus tard se blottir contre Jonnatan.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fasse quelque chose pour bouger. Chacun était dans ses réflexions. Au bout de quelques instants, Draco prit la parole.

- Jesuisdésolédet'avoirmentil'autrejourtumepardonnes? murmura Draco.

- Pardon ? Tu sais, si tu parlais à haute et intelligible voix, j'aurais peut-être des chances de te comprendre, dit Jonnatan moqueusement.

- Ha, ha, ha, très drôle, Jonnatan, dit Draco ironiquement.

- Ben quoi ? demanda innocemment Jonnatan.

- …

- Roooo ça va, si l'on ne peut même plus rigoler. Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi, mon cœur ?

- … je disais jesuisdésolédettavoirmentilautrejourtumepardonnes ?

- C'était pas mieux que la première fois Draco, j'ai rien compris.

- Oh tu m'énerves, lave-toi les oreilles, ça te rendra moins sourd peut-être, dit Draco d'un ton irrité.

Mais Jonnatan se contenta de hausser les épaules et dit tranquillement,

- Ecoute, c'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas parler en articulant comme un être humain. Là, je dirais même que tu étais en train de parler le troll.

- Quoi ? J'étais juste en train de te dire que j'étais désolé pour t'avoir menti l'autre jour et te demandais de me pardonner, et toi tu me traites de troll ? Eh bien, merci, sympa, j'apprécie.

- Eh ben voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Mais bien sûr que je te pardonne, mon choupinet d'amour.

Draco ignorant le surnom ridicule demanda d'un ton plein d'espoir avec des yeux d'un enfant qui vient de voir Noël avant l'heure.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu lèves la grève de sexe ?

- Hum laisse-moi réfléchir…

- Oh arrête Jonnatan, je sais très bien que tu es aussi en manque que moi, alors ?

- Bon d'accord mais seulement parce que tu insistes, dit Jonnatan d'un air condescendant et il se protégea la tête de ses mains pour parer l'attaque de Draco qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Oh toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dit Draco en le frappant où il pouvait.

-Dis Draco, aïe, tu veux bien, aïe, qu'on arrête de se bat-aïe, battre pour faire quelque chose de aïe plus constructif ?

Draco cessa un instant de le frapper comme pour y réfléchir.

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Hum je ne sais pas, faire l'amour par exemple, dit Jonnatan avant de se jeter sur Draco et de le plaquer sur le lit.

Sur ces paroles, Jonnatan embrassa violemment les lèvres de Draco au point où ce dernier émit un gémissement de douleur mêlé de plaisir. Il mordit violemment la lèvre de Jonnatan pour se venger et le baiser augmenta aussi en intensité.

Draco sentit que son petit ami lui arrachait la chemise et deux secondes plus tard une bouche vorace s'attaqua à l'un de ses mamelons en le suçant, le mordillant et le léchant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi dur qu'un petit caillou.

Draco allait ouvrir la braguette de Jonnatan quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas sur…

- Papa ?! cria Jonnatan d'un air incrédule en se relevant précipitamment.

Le Maître de Potions semblait pétrifié à la vue qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Eh oh ? Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, je dois te parler de toute urgence, Jonnatan. Tout de suite. Heu… je t'attends dans mon bureau, rejoins-moi quand tu te seras habillé.

Et il sortit brusquement du dortoir sous deux regards éberlués.

**TBC**

_**Voilà voilà, un chapitre tout en émotions. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène de réconciliation ? Et la réaction de Lucius ? Et la grève de sexe qui n'a vraiment pas duré longtemps ? Et puis surtout, que va-t-il se passer maintenant que tout semble s'arranger ? Ho ho ho que de surprises je vous réserve, car on n'est même pas à la moitié de la fic ! La suite dans le prochain chapitre !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires et à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**Bisous bisous et à bientôt,**_

_**NdM**_


	11. Ripostes de ripostes

_**Coucou les amis !**_

_**Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça va, très occupée – d'où la raison pour laquelle, je n'ai pas posté pendant deux semaines – mais sinon, ça va. Alors ce petit commentaire en début de chapitre juste pour dire un GRAND MERCI à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Comme depuis quelques chapitres leur nombre un peu diminué, je tenais d'autant plus à dire merci à ceux d'entre vous qui ont pris quelques secondes pour m'envoyer leurs commentaires. **_

_**Et pour ceux qui préfèrent s'abstenir, j'espère juste que ce que vous lisez vous plaît et que vous appréciez ma fic ! En tout cas, pour ma survie mentale, je préfère croire ça, que de me dire c'est nul ce que j'écris et vous n'aimez pas, hahahahaha. **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! On se revoit à la fin du chapitre !**_

**Chapitre 11**

**Ripostes de ripostes**

Quand Jonnatan descendit quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva son père en train de hurler sur un élève qui venait de marcher sans faire exprès sur sa robe. Snape Junior eut un sourire en coin.

- PAPA! Arrête d'être aussi méchant avec tes élèves, ils n'ont rien fait d'autre que de te pourrir la vie, cria-t-il malicieusement.

Toute la salle retint son souffle dans l'attente d'une explosion de la part de Snape sur Jonnatan qui avait osé lui parler de cette manière. Mais contre toute attente arriva quelque chose qui allait traumatiser les chers élèves à vie, quelque chose qui leur donnerait des cauchemars, quelque chose qui les ferait croire qu'ils étaient en train de rêver et que ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité, quelque chose de horrible (du point de vue des élèves qui n'avaient jamais vu ça)… quelque chose comme… Snape éclata de rire.

Jonnatan aussi sembla très surpris, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son père rire et les traits de son visage étaient comme transformés. D'ailleurs il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune en riant. Pour la première fois depuis des années, à nouveau une étincelle de bonheur s'alluma dans les yeux du professeur de potions.

- Mon garçon je vais devoir te punir pour ton insolence ! s'exclama Snape toujours en riant.

Jonnatan grimaça faussement.

- Ah oui ? Tu vas me faire quoi ? Me donner une retenue ? Ou non encore mieux, tu vas me donner la fessée ?

Contre toute attente, Snape eut un sourire sadique… et Jonnatan en eut froid dans le dos.

- Non non, j'ai quelque chose de mieux… ou de pire, tout dépend du point de vue bien sûr. En tant que ton père, je me vois dans l'obligation de corriger ton éducation et j'ai trouvé la punition idéale pour cela.

Jonnatan grimaça un peu à mesure que son père parlait, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

- J'ai entendu dire que pendant toute la semaine, les elfes allaient mettre toutes sortes de desserts au chocolat, le déclinant en différentes variations. Alors, je pense qu'il est totalement pertinent de t'annoncer que tu seras privé de dessert parce que tu as été un vilain garçon.

Le Maître de Potions eut le plaisir de voir le visage de son rejeton se décomposer et prendre un air des plus horrifiés.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIII ? NAN MAIS PAPA T'AS PAS LE DROIT, JE VAIS MOURIR SI JE NE MANGE PAS DE CHOCOLAT NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN JOUR, ALORS TOUTE LA SEMAINE ?

Puis se calmant un peu, alors que toute la salle commune était morte de rire, il continua,

- Tu sais papa que je vais devoir trucider Voldoudou et pour ça il me faut de l'énergie. Sans énergie, je serais incapable de me battre contre lui, et pour avoir de l'énergie quoi de mieux que le chocolat, tu vois ? J'ai un raisonnement incassable.

Snape eut un sourire presque ému, j'ai bien dit presque, car c'est quand même de Snape qu'on parle là.

- Oui ton raisonnement est inébranlable, mais je ne crois pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va se mettre à attaquer Poudlard aujourd'hui, ni aucun autre jour de cette semaine. Bon je voulais te parler à propos de ça justement, suis-moi dans mon bureau.

En le suivant, Jonnatan continuait à grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Mon père, grmpf, un dictateur ouais. Interdit de chocolat… vais mourir.

Les élèves à côté de qui il passait entendirent ce qu'il disait et ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire aux dépens du pauvre brun. Sérieusement, jamais la salle commune des Serpentards n'avait été aussi animée que depuis que Jonnatan Snape y avait mis les pieds. Il était toujours plein de surprises.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Une fois installés, Snape derrière le bureau et Jonnatan sur une chaise en face, Papa Snape commença.

- Jonnatan, tu sais, depuis que j'ai su que tu étais mon fils, je n'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir au fait que tu allais devoir te battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui je connais la prophétie, Dumbledore me l'a révélée… Je vais être franc avec toi, quand tu étais Harry Potter, je me fichais pas mal de ton sort, pour moi tu n'étais que le fils de celui qui m'avait volé la femme que j'aimais. Mais maintenant disons que la donne du problème ont changé, tu es mon fils et je ne veux pas que tu te battes, mais je sais que tu es obligé de le faire parce que tu es le seul capable de nous débarrasser de cette vile créature qu'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Jonnatan resta silencieux pendant un moment puis il leva les yeux vers son père.

- Papa, je sais que même si tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment, tu viens de me prouver que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je te remercie, car cela compte beaucoup pour moi. J'ai également conscience que je suis loin d'avoir le niveau pour être capable de battre Voldemort. Et depuis quelques jours, je n'arrêtais pas d'y réfléchir, désirant t'en parler. Je voudrais qu'on reprenne les cours d'Occlumencie et qu'en plus tu me donnes des cours de Magie Sans Baguette et de Magie Ancienne.

Snape hocha la tête mais demanda,

- J'aurai pensé que tu aurais également voulu des cours de Magie Noire.

Jonnatan secoua la tête.

- Non, Dumbledore m'a expliqué que je possède un pouvoir que Voldemort n'a pas, l'amour, et que c'est grâce à l'amour que je pourrais le battre. Eeeeet entre nous, je doute que l'amour fasse partie de la Magie Noire, fit-il pince-sans-rire.

- J'avoue Jonnatan que tu viens de m'impressionner. J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il y avait un cerveau là-dedans, alors de là à être capable d'y donner tant de réflexion ? Je suis soufflé ! s'exclama faussement Snape Senior.

Jonnatan lui tira la langue.

- Wow je ne savais pas que mon papa chéri était capable de plaisanter réellement plutôt que de sortir mille sarcasmes à la minute, lui répliqua-t-il.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Très marrant. Allez file d'ici avant que je ne te punisse encore un peu pl… ah !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papa ? demanda Jonnatan qui se leva et contourna le bureau rapidement pour s'approcher de Snape.

- C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il m'appelle. Je dois y aller, désolé.

Papa Snape se leva rapidement et sortit de la salle, laissant un Jonnatan complètement abasourdi derrière lui.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Severus, ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne plus rien me cacher ? siffla la voix colérique de Lord Machinchose Que Personne N'ose Appeler Par Son Nom.

- Maître je l'ignorais moi-même, mon fils ne me parle pas et nous ne partageons pas des confidences. Pour moi c'est comme s'il n'existait pas, dit Snape d'un air obséquieux.

« Et encore un autre mensonge, bien sûr qu'il existe pour moi, c'est mon FILS, sale enfoiré », pensa-t-il en son for intérieur.

- Donc, tu veux dire que tu ne le savais pas alors qu'il s'affiche devant toute l'école avec le jeune Malfoy, d'après l'article. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne les a pas croisés comme ça par hasard dans un couloir ? dit le Seigneur un peu trop calmement peut-être.

- Mon Maître, je suis toujours enfermé dans les cachots essayant de trouver des nouvelles potions de torture pour vous ! Je vous assure que m'occuper de la vie de ce vermisseau est le dernier de mes soucis.

- Hum c'est bien, tu es un bon Mangemort de ce côté-là, Severus. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux avoir confiance en toi, cela fait quand même déjà la deuxième fois que j'apprends quelque chose que tu m'as caché…

Un silence glaçant s'installa suite à cette déclaration.

« Mais il est bouché ma parole, pensa Snape, combien de fois dois-je lui répéter que je ne le savais pas, enfin en vérité je le savais, mais ça, ce Lord Noir de pacotille n'a pas besoin de l'apprendre ».

- … J'ai décidé, Severus, et je pense que tu ne pourrais qu'être d'accord avec moi, que tu mérites une punition, termina le méchant Tom-Tom.

« Tiens tu m'étonnes, depuis que je suis entré ici, je me demandais quand allais-tu te décider de passer à l'action. Bon alors commence à me torturer qu'on en finisse vite ».

- _Endoloris_.

Severus hurla sous l'effet de la douleur. Depuis le temps qu'il se ramassait des sortilèges de douleur, il aurait dû y être habitué, eh ben non, à chaque fois il crevait de douleur à cause de ce sortilège de §#%£$&.

Tout à coup la porte se trouvant derrière le trône de Voldemort s'ouvrit. La porte en question menait à la chambre à coucher du Maître, et donc ce fut avec une grande surprise que Severus vit Lucius en sortir, et vêtu en tout en pour tout d'un drap qui ne lui couvrait que les hanches. On pouvait voir parsemées sur tout son torse différentes marques en tout genre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde crie, mon connard maléfique ? demanda Lulu en se frottant les yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon esclave pourri-gâté, je suis juste en train de torturer un Mangemort.

- Oh ce n'est que ça, dit Lulu d'un air déçu comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ce soit plutôt la mise à mort du Ministre de la Magie.

- Oui, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important, retourne te coucher, mon salaud baisé, je te rejoindrai dès que j'en aurai terminé.

- Fais vite alors, je sens que je vais exploser si tu ne me rejoins pas dans bientôt, je crève d'envie de toi, mon putain de baiseur préféré.

« Je rêve ou je suis dans la quatrième dimension ? Lucius ? La pute personnelle de Voldemort ? Et quelle grossièreté dans leur manière de parler ! Je ne pensais pas que Lucius serait capable de tomber aussi bas », songea Severus.

Après cet échange, Malfoy Senior retourna dans la chambre. Severus quant à lui, avait suivi l'échange avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et avec une mine écœurée qu'il prit soin de cacher sous un visage impassible dès que Voldychou se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

- Bien, ce petit intermède terminé, continuons notre petite séance de torture, mon cher Severus.

Pour toute réponse, Snape inclina respectueusement la tête, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Salopard ! Ordure ! … Mouhahahahahahahaha _mon connard maléfique_, _mon baiseur préféré_… Hahahahaha quand je le dirai à Jonnatan, il va être mort de rire. Oh tiens je vais le dire aussi à Bubus juste pour le choquer pour la forme. Mouahahahahaha _mon connard maléfique_, hahahahaha excellent ! … »

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, hurla extérieurement Snape alors que Voldemort venait de lui appliquer le sort d'arrachage de peau.

Quand finalement le sortilège cessa, Severus retomba par terre en sueur et la respiration accélérée. Il était tout ensanglanté et sa robe noire était trempée par le sang. Il sentait à certains endroits sa peau se décoller et pendre, alors que la friction contre sa robe rendait les blessures encore plus douloureuses.

- Bien je pense que je t'ai assez torturé pour aujourd'hui, dit le Seigneur des Marches Funèbres, tu peux t'en aller. Mais je te préviens Severus, la prochaine fois que j'apprends que tu m'as caché quelque chose, ce ne sera plus à la torture que tu auras droit, mais à un Avada Kedavra.

- Bien Maître, dit Severus en s'inclinant.

Et il sortit aussi vite qu'il put de la salle de trône de Voldingue.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jonnatan était en train de marcher en compagnie de Draco et Blaise dans le Hall Principal en direction de la Grande Salle. Même s'il était en train de parler joyeusement avec ses amis et son petit ami, intérieurement il était quand même soucieux sur le sort de son père. Il espérait juste que Voldy ne l'amocherait pas trop.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Jonnatan regarda tout de suite cers la table des professeurs et fut soulagé d'y voir son père.

Une fois assis à la table des Serpentards, Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent et ils commencèrent à manger joyeusement en parlant de tout et de rien. Arrivé au tour des desserts, Jonnatan lança un coup d'œil discret à son père et voyant que ce dernier était en train de parler avec Dumbledore, il tendit la main et se saisit d'une coupe de profiteroles. Alors qu'il allait porter la première cuillérée à sa bouche, il sentit une odeur nauséabonde venir du dessert. Il laissa tomber la cuillère dans un

- BEURK !

retentissant qui fit se tourner toute la Grande Salle vers lui.

Jonnatan se leva furieux et s'approcha de son père qui le regardait d'un air extrêmement amusé alors que Dumby riait comme un bossu à côté de lui.

- C'est pas juste ! T'as pas le droit de me priver de dessert ! C'est de la torture à l'état pur. C'est pire qu'un Endoloris, enlève cette odeur dégueue de mon dessert, PAPA !

Le sourire en coin de Snape Senior d'accentua et il répliqua,

- Non, mon fils, je ne lèverai pas ta punition, tu es privé de dessert pendant toute la semaine et rien n'y changera. Tu peux crier, tempêter, pleurer, je resterai inébranlable.

Jonnatan tapa du pied comme un gamin capricieux.

- C'est pô justeuuu ! cria-t-il.

Il tira la langue à son père alors que tous les élèves et professeurs hurlaient carrément de rire.

- Wow, je n'aurais jamais espéré voir une scène pareille de mon vivant, dit Draco dans un grand éclat de rire.

Les autres hochèrent, les larmes aux yeux.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Le lendemain, assis à la table des Serpentards, Jonnatan Snape était en train de déjeuner tranquillement. Il paya le hibou qui lui apporta la Gazette, déplia le journal et…

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ? PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA, T'ES MORT ! FOI DE SNAPE, JE NE DONNERAI PAS CHER DE MA PEAU SI J'ETAIS TOI, hurla notre cher Jonnatan de sa voix si particulièrement mélodieuse.

Pour changer, à nouveau, en première page du journal des sorciers, il était écrit en grand et en fluo… bon peut-être pas en fluo, mais vous avez compris l'intention…

**LE SURVIVANT PRIVE DE DESSERT**

_Apparemment notre cher Survivant en en voit de toutes les couleurs avec son père nouvellement retrouvé. En effet, Severus Snape a repris ses droits parentaux et a puni son fils en le privant de dessert pour toute la semaine parce que ce dernier avait été irrespectueux envers lui. Severus Snape, Maître de Potions a Poudlard, nous a déclaré hier au cours d'une courte interview : « Mon fils a passé trop de temps dans le monde Moldu et avec des gens incapables de lui donner une éducation idéale. En tant que son père, j'ai l'intention de remédier à cela et rapidement. »_

A mesure qu'il lisait, les yeux de Jonnatan sortaient petit à petit de leurs orbites.

_Par conséquent, nous tenons à exprimer notre soutien inconditionnel à notre cher Professeur Snape dans sa tâche de rendre à son fils, pour nous le Survivant, ses manières._

_Suite aux pages 2 et 3._

La deuxième réaction de Jonnatan (la première ayant été son hurlement) après avoir lu l'article fut de se calmer. Il est vrai qu'il était vraiment très tenté d'aller à nouveau hurler sur son père devant toute la Grande Salle, mais ça ne lui apporterait pas grand chose à part une voix cassée.

Petit à petit, à mesure qu'il respirait, Snape Jr sentit la zen attitude s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Il se leva calmement, sous les chuchotements des autres élèves, et sortit de la Grande Salle. Tout en marchant, il réfléchissait au moyen de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son père. Il allait agir comme un vrai Serpentard et son père allait en baver. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pour, pardon l'expression, emmerder son père sans pour autant le blesser, cette fois-ci ?

Tout à coup il leva la tête en se frappant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Eûreka !

Il fit quelques pas alors qu'un plan se formait petit à petit dans sa tête. A la fin, il eut un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir Voldemort lui-même d'envie.

- Héhéhé papa, prépare-toi, car tu vas soufffffriiiiiir, gnark gnark gnark, I'm zeu best. Qui c'est qui est le meilleur ? C'est moi, dit Jonnatan.

- Oui mais en attendant petit génie tu parles tout seul, dit la voix de Draco derrière lui.

Jonnatan se tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue.

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, mais tu vas voir que je peux être pire que Voldychéri quand je suis énervé.

- Oooooooh maman, j'ai peur, c'est que tu peux être terrifiant, fit le blond d'un air faussement apeuré.

- Draco, dit Jonnatan d'une voix menaçante.

- Ouiiiiii ? demanda Draco en remuant ses cils et avec une adorable bouille.

- Si tu continues de te moquer de moi et garder cette mine sur ton visage je vais te prendre contre ce mur et tant pis si on nous voit ou que ta peau se griffe contre ce mur rugueux.

- C'est ça, mais pour me prendre tu vas devoir d'abord m'attraper et ça je doute que tu y arrives même si tu es le meilleur Attrapeur du siècle.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Draco se volatilisa derrière un passage secret.

Mais Jonnatan eut un ricanement en parlant au couloir vide.

- Toi très cher Draco tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que j'ai une certaine carte qui va m'être très utile dans les minutes qui vont suivre.

« Mais c'est de la triche ça », hurla une voix dans la tête de Jonnatan.

« Ben non c'est pas de la triche, je me donne juste un petit coup de pouce pour calmer ma libido un peu beaucoup excitée, c'est tout », répondit Jonnatan.

« Mais tu es censé être loyal et chevaleresque ! », s'exclama à nouveau la voix.

« Gné ? C'est pas le refrain des piti Gryffis ? »

« Bah oui, tu crois quoi ? Que t'es à Poufsouffle ? »

« Hum, scuse-moi mais au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, t'es un peu démodée là, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je suis à Serpentard. Au fait t'es qui, toi, pour me parler comme ça ? »

« Je suis la voix de la sagesse, celle qui te guide dans la vie, celle qui est la meilleure, celle qui t'apprend la vertu, celle… »

« Ouais ouais c'est bon arrête ton blabla. Tu sais à mon avis tu devrais revoir ta façon de donner cours parce que je ne suis pas sage, je n'ai pas envie d'être guidé dans la vie, tu n'es pas meilleure que moi chose impossible vu que I'm zeu best, et en ce qui concerne la vertu, je peux dire que là, tu as plus que failli à ta mission », termina Jonnatan avec un sourire en coin en se souvenant des nuits de débauche entre Draco et lui.

Cette pensée lui rappela naturellement qu'actuellement un certain blondinet, véritable appel à la luxure était en train de courir dans le château, attendant d'être attrapé par lui. Il allait s'élancer vers le dortoir à la recherche de la Carte des Maraudeurs, quand la petite voix se mit à nouveau à parler.

« Allez arrête, tu es un ancien Gryffondor et avant tu n'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil, tu aurais joué à la loyale. »

« Ben justement, maintenant je suis un nouveau Serpentard et les Serpents sont vils, manipulateurs et rusés, et sans devenir modeste je remplis les trois conditions. »

« Bah tiens, le jour où toi, tu seras modeste, les Scroutts à Pétard danseront la rumba avec les elfes de maison. »

Jonnatan pouffa et demanda,

« Où est-ce que tu es allée chercher cette expression, tu en as de bonnes toi, tu veux bien partager quelques unes avec moi ? »

« Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès, je suis ta petite voix donc par conséquent, je suis à l'intérieur de toi, ce qui veut dire que toutes mes idées sont tes idées, pigé pigeon ? »

« Wow le jeu de mots à la noise, pfff, bon maintenant arrête de me parler avant que je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions sur des tendances schizophréniques de ma part. »

« C'est ça, eh ben les tendances schizo, il paraît que c'est de famille. »

« Comment ça, que veux-tu dire par là ? », demanda Jonnatan alarmé.

« Oh, juste que l'autre jour j'ai revu une ancienne connaissance, la petite voix de ton père, et on a un peu papoté ensemble et elle m'a avoué que ton père aussi avait tendance à lui parler. »

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai. J'ai plus qu'à aller me planquer au fin fond de la forêt Transylvanienne en priant qu'avec un peu de chance, je me ferai vider de tout mon sang par un vampire qui aurait croisé ma route. Enfin, tout plutôt que d'affronter les autres si jamais, ils apprennent que je me parle à moi-même et que c'est de famille. Gloups, je suis mal ! »

« C'est ça, en plus t'as aucun courage, juste comme les Serpys. »

« C'est pas vrai, en tant qu'ancien Gryffi, je suis courageux. », dit un Jonnatan d'une trèèèès mauvaise foi.

« AHA ! Tu t'es fais avoir, je croyais que tu n'étais plus un ancien Gryffondor, mais un nouveau Serpentard ? », dit la petite voix d'une manière triomphante.

« Merde, je me suis fait avoir comme un Poufsouffle de première année. Bon la petite voix tu te la boucles maintenant, et je ne veux plus t'entendre avant des siècles, non que dis-je, des millénaires, compris ? »

« C'est ça, t'es qu'un mauvais perdant. Bon ben moi je me fais la malle, je vais prendre au moins deux mois de vacances aux Bahamas, et comme ça Môssieur-L'Emmerdeur-De-Service Snape n'aura plus à s'inquiéter de ma présence ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, la petite voix se volatilisa laissant un Jonnatan tétanisé quant à sa santé mentale.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Finalement, pas traumatisé pour un sou, Jonnatan alla chercher sa Carte des Maraudeurs. Il dénicha vite Draco qui s'était caché sous le bureau de Snape s'imaginant que Jonnatan ne penserait jamais à cet endroit-là.

Mais Snape Junior ne tarda pas à rappliquer et Draco se trouva très vite nu, couché sur le bureau du professeur de Potions.

Ainsi Jonnatan faisait d'une pierre deux coups : il faisait l'amour à Draco et avec un peu de chance son père les surprendrait et comme ça Jonnatan se vengerait de sa semaine de dessert privé. C'était encore mieux que le plan qu'il s'était imaginé avant de parler à Draco.

En attendant, il avait un Draco gémissant et débauché, affalé sur le bureau attendant que Jonnatan le pénètre. Chose qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- Wow Draco, à chaque fois que je te pénètre c'est comme si je le faisais pour la première fois, j'adore être en toi… c'est trop bon… hummmmm…

Draco avait fermé les yeux et haletait sans aucune retenue sous les assauts de plus en plus forts du sexe de Jonnatan en lui. De plus la peur d'être surpris, pour Draco et aussi un peu pour Jonnatan (quand même on ne sait pas les représailles de Snape Senior) marchait comme un aphrodisiaque sur eux.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre la jouissance : Draco les yeux révulsés et la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri silencieux et Jonnatan debout entre les cuisses de Draco tendu comme une arbalète et la tête rejetée en arrière.

Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit.

Severus Snape, faillit en faire une syncope et sous l'effet de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il laissa tomber toutes les fioles qu'il portait. Heureusement que Jonnatan avait encore ses vêtements et qu'il cachait plus ou moins le corps nu de Draco, fut la première pensée de Snape Senior.

Il se rendit compte que ni Draco, ni Jonnatan n'avaient remarqué sa présence. Snape eut un sourire sadique et décida de jouer un peu.

-Hum hum, fit-il d'une petite voix aigue et horriblement agaçante à la manière d'Ombrage.

En l'entendant, Jonnatan faillit bondir au plafond croyant que c'était la véritable Ombrage. Il se retira de Draco et se retourna en remontant à la hâte son pantalon.

- PAPA ! Comment oses-tu faire cette toux, c'est horrible, t'es le pire sadique que la terre ait jamais porté. OMBRAGE ! OMBRAGE ! Tu te rends compte au moins de ce que tu as fait en toussant comme ça, HORRIBLE !

- Dis donc jeune homme et qui t'a donné le droit de me crier dessus surtout après la position dans laquelle je viens de te trouver, dit Snape d'une voix glaciale made in Océan Polaire Arctique.

- Ben quoi, on a d'abord vérifié s'il n'y avait personne et puis on est passé à l'acte, n'est-ce pas Draco ?

Le Draco en question s'était vite rhabillé pendant que Jonnatan parlait et maintenant, rougissant comme une torche enflammée, hocha la tête.

- Tu vois papa, on s'attendait à ce que tu ne rentres pas avant huit heures du soir vu que tu avais une réunion professorale. En fait pourquoi es-tu en avance ? Il n'est que six heures, non ?

- Pour ta gouverne, cher enfant, la réunion n'a pas encore commencé et je suis revenu parce que j'avais oublié un parchemin sur mon bureau. Mais au vu de ce que je viens de voir, je pense que ce bureau la dernière chose qu'il va voir dans sa pauvre vie, ce sont les flammes, avant d'être réduit en cendres. Sans oublier tout ce qui est dessus, bien sûr. Oh et aussi un mois de retenue, chacun, avec moi, je voudrais m'assurer que votre punition sera à la hauteur de votre délit.

- Maismaismaismaismaismaismais…, bégaya Draco.

- Oui, Mr Malfoy ? Vous souhaitez peut-être ajouter quelque chose ?

Le blond baissa la tête. Jonnatan quant à lui se contenta juste de hausser les épaules en disant d'un air blasé,

- Et je suppose que la punition idéale qui est censée être à la hauteur de notre délit, c'est bien sûr récurer des chaudrons qui n'ont pas été lavés depuis au moins deux décennies, avec une brosse à dents, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah, mon cher fils, tu me connais trop bien, dit Severus d'un air faussement dramatique en levant les yeux au ciel… heu au plafond.

- Que veux-tu, cher papounet adoré, depuis le temps que je fais des retenues avec toi… Tu sais quoi ? Passe-moi tout de suite les papiers pour que je m'inscrive comme abonné ici aussi, comme ça, tu seras sûr qu'au moins une fois par mois je serais là pour une gentille petite retenue, papa.

Un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres du Maître de Potions.

- Je suis content que tu acceptes un tel arrangement, fils. Et puis vois la logique de la chose : comme ça tu auras tes soirées bien remplies. Si on compte, tu auras entraînement 6 fois par semaine pour ce que tu m'as demandé, je t'ai déjà concocté un planning à ce propos, et plus un soir par semaine retenue avec moi. Tu vois n'est-ce pas merveilleux, on aura l'occasion de se voir pendant toute la semaine.

- Ah d'accord, et qu'en fais-tu de ma vie privée ? Je n'ai pas le droit de passer au moins un soir avec Draco ? Non, il faut absolument que tu me colles une retenue le seul soir de la semaine où je serai libre.

- Mais non, tu auras l'occasion de voir Draco vu que tu feras ta retenue avec lui. Tu vois tout es bien qui finit bien ! s'exclama Snape d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

Jonnatan et Draco grommelèrent puis Draco eut une idée de génie. Il se tourna vers Jonnatan et lui faisant un clin d'œil discret, il dit,

- Dis Jonnatan, en voyant l'attitude de beau-papa, il y a tout de même une question qui me vient à l'esprit. Je me demande comment il se comportera avec ses petits-enfants quand nous aurons des gosses…

Ils entendirent Snape Senior glapir. D'ailleurs sa réaction ne tarda pas.

- Quoiiiiiiii ?! fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Jonnatan, comprenant le jeu de son cher et tendre, ne tint pas compte de la réaction de son père, et fit mine de réfléchir.

- En fait, mon amour, je pense que quand nous aurons des enfants, nous irons habiter en plein milieu d'un désert australien comme ça on sera sûrs que nos enfants seront à l'abri de sa … heu… sévérité.

Draco fit une moue déplorée et secoua douloureusement la tête.

- Oui, je crains que jamais nos enfants ne connaîtront leur grand-père du côté paternel. Cependant ils auront toujours ma mère, non ? Oh je ne parle même pas de mon père, avec un peu de chance il croupira en prison à ce moment-là…

- Oui c'est vraiment dommage, nos enfants ne connaîtront aucun de leurs grands-pères… eh mais ça me fait penser, tu crois qu'on pourra demander à Dumby de devenir leur arrière-grand-père ?

- Dites ho, intervint Severus alors que Draco allait répliquer, je vous jure que vous avez intérêt à ce que je connaisse mes petits-enfants quand ils naîtront, sinon gare à vos fesses, mouahahahahahaha !

Jonnatan et Draco levèrent un sourcil, puis Snape Junior demanda,

- Heu papa ? Quand tu viens de rire comme ça, on était censés avoir peur ? Parce que tu sais tu n'étais pas très terrifiant là, c'est à peine si tu aurais fait peur à un moustique avec une troche pareille…

- Non mais vous allez arrêter oui ? Je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à ce que mes futurs petits-enfants me connaissent.

- Là tu te répètes, p'pa.

Un silence passa. Puis…

- Oh et puis zut, vous avez gagné, je lève votre retenue, mais si je vous y reprends encore une fois à faire des cochonneries dans des lieux insolites, c'est toute de suite chez le directeur, que je vous envoie. C'est bien compris ?

- Dis Draco, tu crois que ça ferait quoi, si on faisait l'amour sur le bureau du dirlo devant tous les portraits des anciens, honorables et vertueux directeurs de Poudlard ?

Draco sembla réfléchir.

- Ouuuuuuu, ça m'excite déjà rien que d'y penser.

- Maismaismaismais… vous n'allez tout de même pas le faire ? bégaya le pauvre Maître de Potions.

Il était clair qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien face à ces deux démons manipulateurs.

- On va se gêner tiens, merci pour l'idée p'pa. A demain pour mon entraînement.

Et les deux zigotos sortirent de la classe en courant, laissant un Snape anéanti derrière eux.

- Par Merlin, je vais finir par devenir fou, avec ces deux-là. Comme si Jonnatan seul ne suffisait pas, maintenant Draco aussi s'y est mis.

« Tiens tu recommences à parler seul ? », lui demanda sa petite voix.

« OH NON HEIN, TOI LA PETITE VOIX TU TE BARRES VITE FAIT DE MA TÊTE, J'EN AI MARRE. J'AI ASSEZ DE PROBLEMES COMME ÇA SANS ME CASSER LA TÊTE EN ME DEMANDANT SI JE SUIS SCHIZO OU PAS. »

Sur le seuil de la porte laissée entrouverte, le professeur McGonagall regardait Snape d'un air étrange. Elle s'approcha doucement du Maître de Potions.

- Venez Severus, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. Si vous, vous vous mettez à parler tout seul, ça veut dire que vous devez être dans un état de fatigue extrême, lui dit-elle d'une voix compatissante. Allez venez, je suis sûre que Pompom a quelque chose pour remédier à votre cas.

- La seule chose qui pourrait remédier à mon cas ce serait un changement de fils, mais malheureusement c'est impossible. Et le pire c'est que j'en suis arrivé à l'aimer ce gosse. Vous vous rendez compte, il me fait les pires bêtises avec les neuf dixièmes du temps moi comme cible et pourtant c'est mon gosse et je… l'aime. Je ne sais même pas comment ça m'est tombé dessus, moi qui croyais être incapable d'aimer depuis la mort de Lily.

- Oui je vous comprends Severus, c'est normal, c'est votre chair, c'est votre sang qui coule dans ses veines. Imaginez c'est un bout de vous qui est en Jonnatan et malheureusement il a aussi le sale caractère de son père, dit McGo.

- Eh je ne vous permets pas, j'ai très bon caractère, mouaaa, dit Snape en lui tirant la langue.

En voyant le geste très mature de Snape, McGo accéléra le pas en se disant que Snape n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal s'il se mettait à agir comme un gamin. Qui sait, peut-être que son fils déteignait sur lui ?

**TBC**

_**Et voilàààààà, encore un chapitre de posté. Alors, alors, ça vous a plu ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la punition de Severus ? Et du comportement de deux tourtereaux ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé la petite voix ? Mais surtout, avez-vous été traumatisés par la scène entre Lucius et Voldemort ? Mouahahahahahah, je sais, je suis sadique, mais vous m'aimez quand même, hein ? Et puis surtout, vous devez me laisser en vie pour connaître la suite… ***__**grand sourire colgate**__*****_

_**Bisous bisous et à bientôt,**_

_**NdM**_


End file.
